El protector
by Judit Mystika
Summary: Nevra pasa sus días como jefe de Guardia sumido en una rutina insoportable, hasta que se presenta voluntario para una importante misión, quizás la más importante de su vida. Por otro lado y en otro mundo, Mystika vive la misma vida rutinaria y ordenada, creyendo que así puede tener todo bajo su control. ***Escrito en formato idóneo para luego subir a YouTube***
1. Capítulo 1

**[NEVRA]**

Me desperté temprano como cada día, a la misma hora, la misma rutina: desayuno, entreno de guardia, evaluaciones personales, comer, entrenar, cenar, tomar algo y dormir. Y si tenía ánimos pasaba la noche con alguna de las tantas chicas que había en el Cuartel o fuera de él, que venían a ofrecerme su compañía sin reparos.

Con un poco de suerte algún día había algo más de movimiento como alguna misión en el exterior o, como comenzaba a pasar más a menudo, alguna pequeña catástrofe que requería nuestra ayuda, la de los jefes de Guardia. No es que deseara que pasaran cosas malas, pero mi día a día comenzaba a hacerse tedioso, sin sentido. Hacía mucho que no había ningún acontecimiento interesante y yo, era un hombre de acción. Bueno, al menos lo suficiente como para no querer hacer cada día lo mismo.

Caminé distraído hacia la cantina, donde ya estaban mis dos amigos esperando en la mesa con sus desayunos recién servidos. Fui a buscar el mío y me uní a ellos como cada mañana por supuesto, con un gesto cansado.

 **Ezarel: ¿Con quién fue esta vez?**

 **Nevra: ¿Mhh?**

 **Ezarel: ¿Quién ha sido la afortunada de dejarte agotado ya de buena mañana? Dime que esta vez ha sido una de Obsidiana.**

 **Valkyon: Eh, no metas a mis compañeras en esto.**

 **Ezarel: ¿Por qué no? Siempre va tras las de mi Guardia.**

Miré cansado al elfo, no tenía ganas de discusiones estériles.

 **Nevra: He pasado la noche solo.**

Ezarel me miró con tono burlón, no sé muy bien si era porque no me creía o porque le divertía que esta vez no hubiera tenido compañía. A decir verdad hacía días de la última vez que dormía acompañado.

 **Valkyon: Cuando acabemos debemos reunirnos con Miiko.**

 **Ezarel: ¿Qué será está vez, algún Crylasm que se ha perdido por el bosque? Ah no, eso fue la semana pasada.**

Pude adivinar en su tono la misma desidia que sentíamos los demás, aunque la enmascaraba con sus chistes. A veces nos enviaban a misiones estúpidas y nada acordes con nuestro rango para tenernos entretenidos, lo que me parecía insultante.

Valkyon, que siempre se mantenía neutral y con la cabeza fría, simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras daba el último bocado a su desayuno. Tras esto, el elfo y yo también acabamos, recogimos nuestras bandejas y nos dirigimos directamente a la sala del Cristal.

Sin anunciar nuestra llegada irrumpimos en la estancia interrumpiendo una reunión que no esperábamos en absoluto.

Miiko se encontraba con el Daemon hablando en voz baja y cara de preocupación. Leiftan estaba con apariencia "humana", ya que la mayoría de gente no se acostumbraba aún a tener un Daemon entre ellos después de creerlos extintos, además de tener unos atributos físicos aterradores para muchos.

Él, a pesar de su especie, era alguien fácil de tratar, al menos así lo pensábamos por las contadas ocasiones que venía al Cuartel, como enlace nuestro con los Sabios, con los que vivía desde hacía algunos siglos. Por ende, su visita tenía que estar relacionada con ellos y debía ser algo importante y puede que estuviera relacionado con las catástrofes recientes.

Esto me animó un poco, si los Sabios tomaban partida en algo es porque ese algo era importante sin duda.

 **Miiko: Acercaos por favor.**

Con un leve gesto y el semblante serio nos indicó que nos uniéramos a ellos, lo que auguraba una reunión que pretendía ser secreta, nada de las indicaciones banales y en voz alta que tenía por costumbre dar.

 **Miiko: Bueno, supongo que la presencia de Leiftan os hace entender que hoy no será una reunión convencional.**

Asentimos mirando al Daemon que se mantenía sereno y visiblemente mucho menos preocupado que la kitsune. Nos dedicó una sonrisa breve a modo de saludo y dejó hablar a Miiko.

 **Miiko: Tenemos una misión muy importante que llevar a cabo, algo que no hemos hecho antes, por lo que no será nada fácil.**

Mis compañeros y yo nos miramos de reojo algo confusos y expectantes. Por suerte no nos dejó en suspense y continuó explicando.

 **Miiko: Los Sabios han determinado que las catástrofes ocurridas en Eldarya son los signos que anuncia la Profecía.**

Los tres retuvimos el aliento. Eldarya contaba con varios profetas y, por ende, varias profecías aunque de poca importancia. Pero la Profecía a la que ella se refería estaba clara: la salvación o destrucción de nuestro mundo.

El arcano Fentheas la escribió hace muchos siglos, anunciando varios acontecimientos catastróficos que anunciaban la llegada de una mujer que sería la clave para destruir o salvar toda Eldarya. Como todas las profecías, era confusa y difícil de descifrar y eran ellos, los Sabios, los que llevaban siglos estudiándola para determinar quién sería la Elegida, cómo encontrarla, cuándo y qué debía acontecer para que el resultado fuera el favorable.  
Esta vez, Leiftan dio un paso en frente.

 **Leiftan: La han encontrado, a la Elegida.**

Pude adivinar un gesto de alivio en su cara y no era para menos. Antiguamente y hasta hace no mucho, se creía que para que el Cristal no perdiera poder y Eldarya fuera fértil, como debía ser desde el comienzo de la existencia, debían exterminar por completo las dos razas que debían haber desaparecido en el Gran Sacrificio Azul.

Por supuesto fueron los Sabios los que finalmente determinaron que esa no era la solución, pues debían haber desaparecido justo en ese momento de la creación, matarlos ahora resultaba inútil.

Aunque al parecer, no sólo los perseguían y mataban por "arreglar" nuestro mundo, eso sólo era una gran excusa para justificar su rabia hacia ellos, aunque la mayoría eran ya descendientes de los que se negaron a sacrificarse.

Valkyon, el nuevo Jefe de la Guardia Obsidiana, tenía sangre de Dragón, después de que éstos dejaran su semilla en el mundo humano. Tanto él como su hermano eran los únicos descendientes de los Dragones que se conocían. Ambos huyeron de pequeños cuando un grupo de faeries irrumpió en su casa cuando eran apenas unos niños, matando a sus padres ante sus ojos.

Y su huida les trajo aquí, al Cuartel. Crecieron protegidos por la Guardia de Eel, aunque por suerte, al cabo de poco tiempo cesaron las persecuciones de forma oficial, al menos.

Lance, su hermano, fue el antiguo jefe de Obsidiana, dejando su puesto a su hermano cuando se marchó para buscar a otros Daemons y Dragones que pudieran vivir aún escondidos. Por suerte para Valkyon, solía venir de visita cuando pasaba cerca de la ciudad.

 **Miiko: Uno de vosotros irá a por ella y la traerá aquí, al Cuartel, donde pasará unos meses para acostumbrarse a este mundo.**

 **Leiftan: Luego, cuando haya terminado su entrenamiento y aclimatación, me la llevaré con los Sabios, donde vivirá y cumplirá con la Profecía.**

No estaba muy seguro de entender qué significaba lo de acostumbrarse a nuestro mundo. ¿Dónde estaba ella?

 **Miiko: El que se presente voluntario deberá viajar a la Tierra.**

* * *

Me estiré en la cama en cuanto sonó mi despertador a las siete de la mañana.  
Sin perder tiempo me levanté y comencé a preparar mi desayuno. Me tomé el café con leche ante la pica mirando el edificio de obra vista que tenía enfrente mientras se tostaba el pan. La mayoría de pisos estaban vacíos u ocupados por estudiantes que apenas estaban en él. Se componía de estudios poco espaciosos dónde apenas cabían dos personas, por lo que ni solían alquilarlos familias ni se usaban para dar fiestas molestas.

Así que la zona era agradable y teníamos cerca un hermoso parque donde se oía a los niños jugar y reír, contrastando así con lo lúgubre de la calle que tenía ante mis ojos.

Por supuesto era demasiado temprano para oírlos y sólo el sonido de las aves que coronaban los árboles de alrededor se hacían notar. No cabía duda de que estábamos en plena primavera.

Abrí la ventana para dejar entrar la brisa fresca que erizó mi piel de inmediato. Me encantaba esa sensación. En ese momento el pan saltó de la tostadora, lo atrapé, lo unté de crema de cacahuete que hacía yo misma, le puse unos arándanos secos y lo devoré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Más tarde ordené mi también pequeño piso, lo suficientemente grande para acogerme a mí y mis escasas pertenencias. Lo que más ocupaba eran los libros, que ya había leído varias veces, pues sólo trabajaba unas horas por las noches en un club para caballeros.

Ah no, no era de streaptease. Era un club distinguido al que sólo se podía acceder por invitación de un miembro con pase VIP y los clientes eran básicamente hombres de negocios. Los días laborables trabajaba tras la barra, aunque realmente no necesitaba esas horas extras, pues el viernes me subía al escenario. Esas dos horas eran en las que más dinero ganaba y me sobraba para vivir holgadamente durante todo el mes.  
Sin embargo era incapaz de permanecer ociosa durante seis días y por eso pedí trabajar preparando cocktails, para estar entretenida en un ambiente que ya conocía.

El resto del día no sólo leía, también iba a entrenar a varias clases de defensa personal y artes marciales. Y justamente a las nueve tenía mi primera clase, así que me puse ropa cómoda, agarré mi bicicleta y me dirigí al gimnasio donde tenía la última clase de Krav Maga de esa semana.

Llegué varios minutos antes y al entrar sentí el olor del gimnasio recién limpiado, esa era la mejor hora para entrenar, cuando aún no habían pasados decenas de cuerpos sudorosos por él. Me dirigí al vestuario para dejar mis pertenencias y luego al tatami donde se impartían diferentes y variadas disciplinas. Allí se encontraba el profesor calentando antes de empezar, que se giró al escucharme.

 **Dani: Hey Mys, siempre la primera.**

 **Mystika: Ya lo sabes.**

Dani no sólo era mi profesor, también era mi amigo, uno de los primeros que tuve en esta ciudad cuando me mudé y por el cual conocí a mi mejor amigo, Axel. Ambos tocaban en un grupo de Rock/Metal y yo era una apasionada del Rock.

 **Dani: Vamos, comenzaremos tú y yo mientras llegan los demás.**

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

Viajar a la Tierra estaba reservado para unos grupos en concreto: los que se encargaban del abastecimiento de nuestro mundo. Por lo que eran especialmente entrenados para ello, para acostumbrarse a la falta de maana o a pasar desapercibidos ante los humanos, por ejemplo.  
Era la misión perfecta para mí para escapar de la rutina y conocer nuevos lugares. No lo pensé dos veces y me presenté voluntario para la misión.

 **Miiko: ¿Estás seguro? Recuerda que por tu especie es posible que sufras ciertos cambios.**

 **Nevra: Me adaptaré.**

Miiko me miró poco convencida, pero estaba seguro que con un tiempo de entrenamiento y la ayuda de la alquimia, no habría problema alguno.

 **Miiko: Está bien. Puede que tengas que hacer sobreesfuerzos, pero si tantas ganas tienes... Partes mañana por la tarde.**

 **Nevra: ¿Qué? ¿Mañana?**

 **Miiko: Así es, los Sabios así lo desean, dicen que es el momento de traerla. Los demás podéis marcharos, nosotros nos quedaremos para explicarle los pasos a seguir.**

Mis amigos me echaron una mirada compasiva y se marcharon después de despedirse con un gesto de cabeza. Finalmente no iba a tener tiempo de ningún entreno, pero ¿qué podía salir mal?

 **Leiftan: Nuestros aliados en la Tierra llevan meses estudiando sus pasos; sabemos lo que hace cada día a cada hora: dónde trabaja, sus hobbies, sus amigos,...**

 **Miiko: Cuando llegues allí alguien te estará esperando y te relatará y entregará toda la información que necesitas. Tu misión, a priori, es convencerla de venir contigo y tienes menos de una semana para ello.**

Arqueé una ceja incrédulo, pensando cómo podía presentarme ante una desconocida y decirle que tenía que venir conmigo a otro mundo y dejar su vida en la Tierra. Seguro me tomaría por un loco o por un acosador. O ambas.

Empezaba a pensar que me había equivocado en presentarme voluntario, aunque mi mente se debatía más entre la preocupación de conseguir cumplir mi misión y el hecho de salir de aquí un tiempo.

 **Miiko: ¿Realmente deseas ocuparte de ello?**

 **Nevra: Nunca fallo una misión.**

 **Miiko: Bien. Leiftan te acompañará para explicarte todo lo que necesitas saber, yo voy a avisar para poder abrir el portal y tenerlo todo listo.**

El día siguiente era un manojo de nervios. A pesar de repasar toda la misión una y otra vez, temía el momento de encontrarme con la chica. También pensé en lo que describían los libros humanos sobre los vampiros, pues era muy probable que en la Tierra sufriera cambios a los que no estaba habituado.

Y sin darme cuenta las horas pasaron más veloces de lo que esperaba. Me encontraba ante el portal aún cerrado del Cuartel, con mis amigos a mi lado. Valkyon dándome consejos y Ezarel relatándome el sinfín de cosas que podían salir mal con su sonrisa burlona dibujada en su cara.

 **Nevra: Sí gracias, Ezarel, me dejas más tranquilo.**

 **Ezarel: Para eso están los amigos.**

Agrandó su sonrisa con un aire sarcástico y Miiko irrumpió en el lugar con Leiftan y tres elfos que serían los que conjurarían al portal.

Yo no llevaba equipaje, el Daemon me dijo que allí me darían todo lo que necesitaba como ropa, un lugar donde alojarme y comida.

 **Miiko: Ha llegado el momento.**

Me dirigí a la entrada del portal, rodeado por los elfos que se pusieron a colocar los elementos necesarios para abrirlo y entonces comenzaron a recitar unas frases irreconocibles para mí en bucle.

Al cabo de un par de minutos un pequeño haz de luz surgió frente a mí y fue creciendo de forma progresiva hasta que tomó una altura suficiente para poder por él pasar sin problema.

 **Miiko: Bien, ha llegado la hora, adelante.**

Asentí sin dejar de mirar la intensa pero nada molesta luz creada por el portal y con un último gesto de la mano me despedí de todos.

Acto seguido di un paso en frente, después otro y la luz fue bañando mi cuerpo hasta cubrirlo por completo.

De un momento a otro me encontraba dentro del portal y mi cuerpo se sintió extremadamente liviano, suspendido en el aire y rodeado de la nada. La luz se había disipado y todo era oscuridad a mi alrededor mientras sentía un cosquilleo en mi estómago y mi cabeza dar vueltas.

Cerré los ojos para intentar controlar las ganas de vomitar y antes de darme cuenta, hice pie en una especie de vegetación. Finalmente eché un vistazo a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estaba en un bosque que sin duda no era de mi mundo.

Había varios arbustos floreados con bastante insectos revoloteando a su alrededor. También se oía el cantar de varias aves en la copa de los árboles, que tapaban parte de la puesta de sol.

 **¿?: Ah, ya estás aquí.**

Me giré sobresaltado por la voz que escuché tras de mí y me encontré con un joven corpulento aunque de baja estatura y orejas cortas y puntiagudas. El chico de ojos oscuros me miró sonriente y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza en forma de saludo.

Le tendí la mano y él la estrechó en respuesta.

 **Nevra: Soy Nevra, jefe de la Guardia Sombra.**

 **¿?: Soy Tarkian y te daré toda la información que necesitas para llevar a cabo tu misión.**

Sin decir nada más comenzó a caminar entre árboles y arbustos. Yo le seguí en silencio mientras observaba el paisaje bañado por la luz anaranjada del atardecer.

Anduvimos durante una media hora sin detenernos hasta que Tarkian se detuvo ante un enorme árbol. Cuando iba a preguntarle por qué nos parábamos él cerró los ojos, colocó una mano sobre el tronco y comenzó a recitar una frase en élfico. Entonces se escuchó un crujido y apareció una puerta en la corteza del árbol, que abrió dando paso a una sala oscura.

Él se apartó y me hizo una señal para que pasara antes que él, así que me asomé y descubrí unas escaleras hechas de raíces que daban a otra estancia subterránea.  
Sin perder más tiempo bajé por ellas hasta llegar a una gran sala rodeada de más raíces que hacían de techo y paredes en el subsuelo. La temperatura era perfecta y olía a una humedad agradable, como la de un jardín recién plantado.

 **Tarkian: Bienvenido a mi humilde morada, por favor, toma asiento.**

 **Nevra: Gracias...**

Haciéndole caso me senté en una de las sillas de madera frente a una mesa pequeña y redonda del mismo material mientras observaba su vivienda. Todo se encontraba en la misma estancia: cama, cocina y comedor. Un lugar pequeño, aunque seguramente suficiente para él, sencillo y minimalista.

 **Tarkian: Voy a hacer un poco de té. Siento que no le haga ningún efecto a tu sed, pero aquí no podría almacenar sangre, se echaría a perder rápidamente.**

 **Nevra: Puedo comer cualquier cosa.**

 **Tarkian: No en la Tierra.**

Le miré asombrado mientras él trasteaba en la pequeña cocina, calentando el agua y preparando unas hierbas.

 **Tarkian: Al menos este té calmará tus ánimos hasta mañana. Por supuesto tenemos contactos en el banco de sangre y te llevarán la suficiente.**

Me sentía bastante confuso, tenía mucho que preguntar y él mucho que explicarme, así que esperé a que acabara y se sentara frente a mí.

Entonces me explicó todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre mi especie allí en la Tierra y luego todo lo relacionado con mi misión. Resumiendo, sólo la sangre conseguiría calmar mi sed. Desde el banco vendría un mensajero a traerme cada día lo que necesitaba para estar saciado y lo enviarían a un apartamento que se encontraba frente al de la chica que venía a buscar.  
También me explicó que el sol me debilitaba, por lo que era mejor salir por la noche y casualmente la muchacha trabajaba de noche. Mi misión comenzaría en unas pocas horas.

Aunque me habló de todo lo necesario me dio unos documentos donde estaban los movimientos que la chica hacía cada día y un plano para llegar a todos ellos, comenzado por el que sería mi apartamento.

Cuando acabamos de hablar, Tarkian me acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidió de mí para no hacerme perder más tiempo. Me tocaba ir al apartamento a cambiarme de ropa por algo humano y así pasar desapercibido y luego tendría que ir a su trabajo, así que abrí el fichero y me fijé en el recorrido. Mientras seguía el camino indicado pasé las hojas de los documentos, deteniéndome en la más importante. Su ficha.

 **Nevra: Mystika...**

Deslicé el dedo por las líneas que describían las cosas más básicas de ella misma: su nombre, edad, fecha de nacimiento, hobbies, trabajo y descripción física.

Al final dejé atrás el bosque y comprobando de nuevo el mapa, seguí las indicaciones hasta llegar a un lugar rodeado de edificios no muy altos. Fui leyendo el nombre de las calles para no perderme mientras el olor a humano se intensificaba, estaba por todo mi alrededor, incluso olía la sangre y escuchaba sus latidos.

Al rato llegué al fin a la calle donde ella vivía y también yo durante esos días, justo en el edificio de enfrente. Su piso estaba a pie de calle y el mío era un segundo piso, pero pude comprobar que había poca distancia y mucha visibilidad por los grandes ventanales.

La casa de la chica estaba a oscuras, lo que significaba que habría salido ya a trabajar. Tenía que darme prisa en cambiarme y salir hacia allí.  
Dentro del sobre de documentos se encontraba la llave de mi apartamento, subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta, echando un vistazo antes de pasar al interior.

Se trataba de un piso pequeño de una sola habitación y cocina y baño completo. En el armario que había junto a la cama estaba la ropa que debería ponerme esos días. Tomé un elegante traje oscuro que estaba colgado en una percha y fui al baño para darme una ducha rápida.

Al acabar de acicalarme, algo indispensable para convencer a cualquier fémina de acompañarme, me di el visto bueno y volví a buscar en el dossier para coger una especie de tarjeta que me daría paso a su trabajo. Era un club privado al que era difícil de acceder, pero por suerte, un faelienne que vivía en la Tierra como uno más, era socio de ese club y había conseguido un pase para mí.

Con todo lo necesario salí del apartamento, cerré con llave y me dirigí al Club.

* * *

Observé mi reflejo en el gran espejo del camerino rodeado de luces para ver bien mientras acababa de maquillarme.

No tenía mucha costumbre de hacerlo, pero en el trabajo de los viernes era indispensable. Apliqué la máscara de las pestañas, me levanté de la silla y comprobé que tanto mi vestido como mi peinado y maquillaje estuvieran correctos y en armonía. Perfecto.

Me eché mi perfume favorito y colocándome unos guantes largos y los zapatos de tacón di por terminado mi cambio.  
Era la hora de salir al escenario para cantar a los mismos hombres de negocios de siempre. Ninguno faltaba a mis actuaciones y de vez en cuando alguno más conseguía el tan esperado pase VIP para las noches de los viernes en el Club.

Por suerte todos eran hombres respetuosos y no confundían lo que yo hacía allí, que era cantar y nada más. Alguna vez alguno quiso sobrepasarse, seguramente por culpa de una ingesta de alcohol algo elevada, y fue expulsado del Club sin miramientos, así que entre eso y mi conocimiento en defensa personal estaba completamente tranquila allí.

Salí al pasillo para recorrer los metros que me separaban del escenario. Tras el telón podía oír el rumor de las voces y el tintineo de los hielos de sus bebidas. También venía el olor a tabaco o los puros, que estaban permitidos en este Club, mezclado con los diferentes perfumes masculinos de todos ellos.

El pianista que me acompañaría esta noche tomó asiento en su instrumento, a un lado del escenario. Las luces se apagaron y las voces dejaron de ser audibles. Entonces, en total oscuridad, el telón de abrió lentamente.

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

Llegué cinco minutos antes de que comenzara la actuación. Saqué el carnet del interior de la elegante chaqueta y se la entregué al enorme tipo que había haciendo guardia ante las puertas del Club. Éste me miró de arriba abajo y detuvo sus ojos en mi parche. Luego volvió la vista al carnet, me lo entregó y abrió la puerta con un simple "adelante" sin volver a mirarme.

Entré a un pasillo con los nervios a flor de piel, pensando que cualquier cosa podría delatarme como no humano. Me había peinado de forma que mis orejas quedaran tapadas por el pelo y procuraba que mis colmillos no se vieran, pero el temor de ser descubierto no se iba.

Seguí el pasillo hasta llegar a una sala con luz tenue llena de pequeñas mesas redondas de madera, rodeadas por elegantes sillas que parecían ser muy cómodas, con una tapicería exquisita.

El lugar era extremadamente elegante, digno de cualquier noble de mi mundo. Aunque el ambiente estaba algo cargado por el humo que salía de algunas de las bocas de los presentes y de sus cigarros, como si todos ellos fueran Druidas o Sabios o vete tú a saber.

También podía sentir en el ambiente el olor dulzón de las bebidas alcohólicas que tomaban.  
Entonces un chico vestido de negro y blanco se puso ante mí con una sonrisa.

 **¿?: ¿Es usted nuevo? Acompáñeme.**

Le seguí hasta una de las mesas que quedaba algo alejada del escenario, las demás estaban ya todas ocupadas.

 **¿?: Soy Tomás y seré su camarero esta noche. ¿Qué desea tomar?**

 **Nevra: Vino, del tiempo.**

Con una pequeña reverencia de asentimiento desapareció en dirección a la barra en el momento en que salió un hombre a una esquina del escenario y se sentó al piano. Las luces se apagaron y el volumen de las voces bajó oyéndose un rumor casi de excitación de los hombres que había en la sala.

Tomás volvió con una bandeja con la botella y dos copas que depositó en la mesa, descorchó la botella, limpió la boca de ésta con una servilleta y luego sirvió un poco en una copa, que enseguida retiró en la bandeja. Después tomó la otra copa y sirvió una cantidad algo más generosa.

De reojo vi que el telón del escenario comenzó a subir, el silencio se hizo sepulcral, pero en seguida lo rompió el sonido de las notas del piano, que empezó a sonar por toda la sala envolviendo a los presentes.

 **Tomás: Que lo disfrute.**

 **Nevra: Sí, gracias.**

Un foco iluminó de repente el centro del escenario. Lo primero que vi fue el rojo brillante de su melena, igual que su vestido, que relucía titilando como si tuviera un manto de pequeñas estrellas sobre él. La chica tenía un escote generoso, realzado aún más por el vestido, que llegaba hasta al suelo dejando ver una de sus piernas por una apertura. Piernas esbeltas, largas y torneadas que calzaban unos bonitos y sexys zapatos negros de tacón.

Sus caderas comenzaron a contornearse al ritmo de la melodía de una forma sugerente, con calma, como un baile tribal para la fecundidad.

Llevó sus manos hacía el micrófono de pie, enfundadas en unos largos guantes negros que le llegaban por encima del codo y se posaron delicadamente en él para atraerlo hacia su boca.

En seguida subí la mirada a su rostro, su pelo cubría uno de sus ojos, que tenía cerrados y los labios, pintados del mismo rojo de su conjunto, entreabiertos dejando asomar unos dientes blancos y bien colocados.

Y sin abrir los ojos comenzó a cantar lentamente.

 **Mystika: Stars shining bright above you, night breezes seem to whisper "I love you". Birds singing in the sycamore tree...**

De repente abrió los ojos, retiró con delicadeza el mechón que caía sobre su rostro y barrió rápidamente con la vista la sala mientras continuaba su canción. Su mirada fue de derecha a izquierda y entonces sus dos iris dorados como el sol hicieron contacto con el mío.

 **Mystika: ... Say "nighty-night" and kiss me. Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me**

Su voz algo rota, sensual, llegaba claramente a mis finísimos oídos, penetrando en mis tímpanos y acelerándome el corazón de forma confusa.

No apartó la mirada, no siguió comprobando quién había en la sala y me sentía como si cantara sólo para mí, como si todos alrededor hubieran desaparecido. Retiró el micrófono de su pie y caminó hacia delante en cuanto el tono de la canción tomó algo de fuerza.

Sus caderas se balanceaban al caminar mientras gesticulaba de forma sensual con los brazos, como si interpretara lo que decía en la canción.

 **Mystika: Stars fading, but I linger on dear. Still craving your kiss, I'm longing to linger till dawn dear. Just saying this...**

Cuando acabó la estrofa sonó un solo del piano mientras ella se paseaba por las mesas sonriendo, guiñando al ojo a los clientes que tan bien debía conocer ya, o incluso rozando sus hombros de forma sutil.

Al pasear por todas las mesas llegó un momento en el que la tenía bastante cerca de mí. Su olor afrutado, seguramente de algún perfume, llegó mezclado con el olor a humana y otro que no pude identificar. Un olor delicioso y mágico.

(¿Qué eres, Mystika?)

Repitió la última estrofa cantando con algo más de fuerza y entonces se dirigió a mi mesa, directa y con una sonrisa sensual, irresistible.

Pasó por detrás y cuando pensaba que iba a ir en otra dirección sentí su mano sobre mi hombro deslizándose hacia el otro lentamente, provocándome un escalofrío placentero.

 **Mystika: Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you.**  
 **Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you.**

Cantó en mi oído bajando el volumen hasta llevarlo al susurro y acto seguido se sentó sobre la mesa, cruzando la pierna que tenía al aire sobre la otra.

Mi mirada se dirigió a esa extremidad que dejó tan cerca de mí y entonces ella llevó un dedo a mi barbilla y elevó mi cara hasta que, de nuevo, sus ojos hicieron contacto con el mío.

 **Mystika: But in your dreams whatever they be, Dream a little dream of me...**

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 **SIGUIENDO SUS PASOS**

(Un nuevo cliente, perfecto)

Cada vez que alguien nuevo llegaba a mi actuación, algo que no era tan fácil conseguir, me ocupaba de seducirlo para que repitiera y volviera cada viernes, como hacían todos los demás.

Ellos se contentaban con ese juego de seducción, sabían que no conseguirían nada conmigo pero fantaseaban con ello. Por supuesto no me olvidaba de los habituales, no sólo había que captar a los nuevos, había que conservar a los veteranos.

Jamás habría imaginado que acabaría trabajando en esto, pero no me disgustaba, era divertido y cantar me encantaba.

Fui acercándome a las mesas a medida que iba cantando, guiñándole a alguno que otro o rozando sus hombros con mi mano. Ellos me respondían de vuelta con una cálida sonrisa.

Volví a fijar mi atención al nuevo y me di cuenta que no sólo llevaba su pelo azabache peinado para tapar uno de sus ojos, llevaba un parche que le hacía tener un aspecto extrañamente sexy. Eso despertó mi curiosidad y mi imaginación, pensando cómo podría haber perdido la visión o directamente el ojo y por qué decidirse por taparlo con nada más y nada menos que un parche poco común.

Además un hombre que se enfrentaba a peligros era mucho más interesante que uno que sólo se enfrentaba a problemas de dinero, como lo hacían la mayoría de los clientes del Club.

Llegué finalmente a su lado y pasando por detrás de su asiento, me acerqué a su oído para cantar en voz más baja, mientras deslizaba mi mano de hombro a hombro.

 **Mystika: Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you. Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you.**

Luego me senté en su mesa retirando su copa de vino tinto a un lado y crucé mis piernas, poniendo la que tenía al aire sobre la otra. En seguida su mirada se dirigió a ellas, así que coloqué un dedo en su barbilla y elevé su cara para poder mirarle al ojo que le quedaba libre sin dejar de cantar para él.

Me sorprendió el color gris-lavanda de su iris, que quizás fuera por el reflejo de su camisa morada, que quedaba perfectamente adaptada a su cuerpo atlético, o quizás fueran las luces del local. Sólo sé que me cautivó y no era fácil en mí.

Si bien usaba el mismo juego con todos, incluso con los más mayores o físicamente menos agraciados, podía realmente disfrutarlo en ocasiones contadas y ésta era una de ellas. Saber que podía dejar boquiabierto a un hombre joven y atractivo era un buen chute para el autoestima.

 **Mystika: But in your dreams whatever they be, Dream a little dream of me…**

Eso es lo que le pedía, que soñara conmigo, que no olvidara esta noche y viniera a por más. Cuantas más propinas dejaban, más ganaba yo y el alquiler, comida y gimnasio no se pagaban solos.

Su único ojo resplandecía más con los brillos de mi vestido, centelleando mientras se fijaba en mi boca mientras le dedicaba la canción sólo a él.

Después de unos segundos, con mi mano libre coloqué bien su corbata negra como su traje y me levanté para dirigirme de nuevo al escenario a terminar la canción.

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

Era incapaz de apartar mi vista de sus ojos o su boca mientras cantaba, me sentía como si me hubiera lanzado un hechizo.

(¿Acaso eres una bruja?)

Es lo que me hubiera gustado preguntarle, pues no había otra explicación. Generalmente era yo el que seducía sin esfuerzo y las mujeres quedaban hipnotizadas ante unas palabras, una sonrisa o una mirada.  
Pero eso no importaba ahora, había ido allí para llevármela.

Mystika dirigió su vista a mi corbata y volvió a mirarme directamente mientras la colocaba con suavidad, rozando la tela de raso de mi camisa.

Acto seguido se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió de nuevo al escenario de forma sensual. Yo tomé de nuevo mi copa y bebí el contenido de un solo trago.

Algo me decía que no iba a resultar nada fácil convencerla de la locura que iba a proponerle, pero no me importaría insistir a diario. De hecho comenzaría esa misma noche cuando ella terminara de trabajar, me tocaba a mí interpretar mi papel y seducirla para que me hiciera caso.

…

Durante unas dos horas la chica cantó y bailó, algunas veces de forma más sensual, otras más romántica y otras más cañera. Se notaba que disfrutaba con lo que hacía y el público aún más. En las últimas canciones que eran las más movidas, ya la acompañaban, puede que con la ayuda del alcohol o por el entusiasmo que ella misma despertaba.

En cada mirada comprobé que deseaban estar con ella, no me hacía falta tener el don de leer las mentes.

Finalmente terminó el espectáculo y se apagaron los focos y cerró el telón con la muchacha de espaldas a nosotros.

Según su ficha tenía veinte años, aunque parecía más madura por el maquillaje.

Me concentré en escuchar sus tacones alejarse para luego orientarme hasta su camerino, pues tenía claro que nadie allí me diría cómo llegar hasta él. De hecho estaba seguro de que estaba tajantemente prohibido acceder.

Los murmullos de los clientes volvieron a la sala, comentando sobre el show o sobre la chica. Algunos de ellos, comentarios algo vulgares que desataban las risas del compañero de mesa, otros de sincera admiración.

La gente comenzó a movilizarse y yo aproveché ese momento de confusión para colarme detrás del escenario. Tampoco necesitaba un esfuerzo especial, ese era mi campo, pasar desapercibido si así lo quería.

Llegué a un pasillo únicamente iluminado por unas tenues luces, donde se sucedían varias puertas blancas con cartelitos que indicaban los almacenes, baños, sala de luces, etc. Hasta que llegué a una que ponía su nombre en mayúsculas.

(Bien, ¿y ahora qué?)

* * *

Nada más entrar a mi camerino me quité el vestuario que pertenecía al club, lo coloqué de nuevo en sus perchas correspondientes y me puse una bata negra semi transparente con algo de encaje.

Luego me senté frente al espejo y comencé a retirar mi maquillaje. Cuando ya casi había terminado, alguien picó a la puerta.

(Debe ser Tomás)

A veces algún cliente insistía en que el camarero me trajera una copa y no podía negarse. Los conocía a todos y cada uno de ellos después de que Tomás me facilitara su descripción y su mensaje.

 **Mystika: Adelante.**

Esperé paciente mirando a través del espejo mientras la puerta se abría lentamente.

 **Mystika: … ¿Pero qué?**

Mi corazón dio un pequeño salto al ver al chico del parche entrar en el camerino, seguro de sí mismo y expresión seria.

Bajo esa luz comprobé que tenía la piel bastante pálida, así que unido a ese pelo negro y ojo gris me hacía pensar que no era de por aquí.

Me levanté de inmediato para encararle, no podía estar aquí y puede que malinterpretara las cosas, pero mi actitud hacia él fue sólo parte de mi trabajo.

 **Mystika: No puedes estar aquí.**

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

Vi cambiar cara de la chica por completo a través del espejo al verme entrar, primero a la sorpresa y luego frunció el ceño, se levantó y se giró hacia mí.

Llevaba una bata semi transparente a través de la cual se adivinaba un conjunto de lencería roja de encaje.  
Así vestida pude comprobar con más claridad que tenía un cuerpo trabajado y fuerte, incluso se le marcaban ligeramente los abdominales, pero a la vez muy femenino y con curvas.

 **Mystika: No puedes estar aquí.**

A pesar de su advertencia cerré la puerta con suavidad y avancé un par de pasos hacia ella. En seguida se puso en una posición defensiva.

Opté por quedarme quieto y observar sus próximos movimientos. Si quería pelear le ganaría con facilidad, pero no era ese el objetivo y si me presentaba como un enemigo no podría convencerla nunca.

Lo que me dejaba perplejo era la diferencia entre la chica que había cantado para mí y la que tenía ante mis ojos en ese momento, dispuesta a presentar batalla a un hombre sin saber hasta qué punto podía ser peligroso.

 **Nevra: He venido a buscarte.**

Se hizo un extraño silencio durante unos segundos. Desde luego esa no era la mejor frase para presentarme y menos aún para convencerla, pero surgió así de mí sin entender muy bien por qué.

(Mierda Nevra, ¿dónde quedó tu sutileza?)

Entonces de repente la chica se echó a reír, relajando en parte su cuerpo y su postura ante mi asombro bien disimulado.

Se había quitado casi todo el maquillaje excepto el de los labios y, en efecto, parecía más joven que hacía unos minutos. Esa nueva expresión, con la jovialidad que emanaba me perturbó, haciendo que mi determinación se tambaleara en cuestión de segundos.

Y de nuevo, como si fuese la chica de las mil caras, tomó una expresión algo burlona poniendo sus brazos en jarra sobre la cintura.

 **Mystika: A buscarme, ¿eh? No necesito a nadie que me salve y no serías el primero en proponérmelo.**

 **Nevra: ¿Salvarte?**

 **Mystika: Claro, ya sabes: "vengo a sacarte de aquí y darte una vida mejor" y todas esas tonterías de caballero con brillante armadura.**

Sí, lo más probable era que algunos hombres quisieran darle otra vida, pensando que quizás estaba allí obligada o puede que sólo porque la quisieran para ellos. Aunque en mi mundo los guerreros con armaduras no tenían como objetivo salvar damas sin más, sino cumplir con sus misiones.

 **Nevra: Perdona, no era mi intención que sonara así, de hecho te necesitamos para que tú nos salves.**

Y así lo solté, sin pensarlo, sin mentirle.

(Estás idiota, te va a tomar por loco y ya no habrá forma de volver atrás)

Ella volvió a reír como si le hubiera contado un chiste.

 **Mystika: Oye ¿y esto te funciona?**

 **Nevra: ¿El qué?**

 **Mystika: Pues esta extraña forma de ligar. Oye, reconozco que es original, eres el único que me ha hecho reír de verdad.**

(Pues sí, me ha tomado como una especie de loco, pero también parece que le he caído en gracia. Es cuestión de tiempo)

 **Nevra: Lo cierto es que no, pero mi papá me enseñó a perseverar.**

Entendí en seguida que le gustaba que le hicieran reír, pues todo su cuerpo y expresión estaban relajados y me miraba divertida, así que usé un tono de humor para seguir la conversación.

 **Nevra: Dime que ha funcionado, de vez en cuando necesitamos una palmadita en la espalda.**

 **Mystika: Los hombres necesitáis demasiado de eso y… no ha estado mal, pero será mejor que te vayas ya antes de que alguien más se entere de que estás aquí.**

Su sonrisa se extendía a sus ojos, lo que me hizo comprender que era sincera y no estaba preocupada ni enfadada. Era un primer paso, sin duda. El problema es que no tenía demasiado tiempo para conseguir mi objetivo y continuar la broma después de que me invitara a marcharme probablemente sí le cabrearía, o por lo menos dejaría de hacerle gracia.

 **Nevra: Está bien, pero nos veremos muy pronto.**

Usé un tono de misterio e hice una reverencia antes de dar media vuelta para marcharme. Al fin y al cabo viviría en frente de ella y sabía todos sus movimientos.

 **Mystika: Espera.**

Al escucharla detenerme sonreí sin que me viera, volviendo a ponerme serio en cuanto me giré hacia ella, ocultando mi satisfacción.

 **Mystika: No me has dicho cómo te llamas.**

 **Nevra: Nevra.**

Y antes de que ella dijera nada más, volví hacia la puerta y me marché.

* * *

 **Mystika: {Nevra…}**

Susurré su nombre en cuanto salió por la puerta, como si eso me ayudara a recordarlo, aunque dudaba que lo olvidara de todos modos.

Como sospechaba por su apariencia y ahora por su nombre, era extranjero. Además tenía un extraño acento, aunque hablara un perfecto español.

Cuando algunos de los clientes intentaban algún acercamiento sólo les interesaba mostrarme lo ricos y poderosos que eran, intentaban comprarme, en cambio él…

(¡Basta, deja de pensar en tonterías! Al final todos son iguales y buscan exactamente lo mismo)

El único en el que tenía total y plena confianza era en mi mejor amigo, que me demostró que valía la pena día a día. Por desgracia eso no era suficiente para enamorarme de él, aunque le quería y le tenía un gran cariño. Incluso nos divertíamos juntos y él sabía dónde estaba el límite y lo aceptaba.

Acabé de desmaquillarme, me vestí rápidamente y después de dejar todo ordenado, me marché del club despidiéndome de los últimos trabajadores que quedaban a esas horas.

Al salir por la puerta principal Dimitri, el portero del club, me detuvo un momento.

 **Dimitri: Mystika, ¿con el nuevo bien?**

 **Mystika: Sí, genial, seguro que vuelve.**

 **Dimitri: Seguro, tú siempre hacer volver.**

No llevaba muchos años en este país desde que huyó de su tierra natal y aún no hablaba correctamente, pero se hacía entender sin problema.

Le guiñé un ojo y con un saludo marcial me despedí de él alejándome por la calle en dirección a mi piso.

Eran más de las dos de la madrugada y por esa zona y a esas horas no solía haber nadie paseando. Quizás alguno sacando al perro o algún chaval que volvía de alguna fiesta. Pero esa noche no había ni un alma.

En la calle resonaban únicamente mis pisadas, así que cuando el eco se hizo doble me tensé. Ese ruido sólo podía significar una cosa, alguien seguía mis pasos al mismo ritmo que yo.

Me giré para comprobarlo y sólo me pareció observar una sombra girar hacia un callejón.

(Son sólo imaginaciones, tranquila)

Realmente no temía que pudieran atacarme, podía defenderme muy bien, sin embargo siempre era preferible no enfrentarse a ese tipo de situaciones.

Proseguí mi camino sin detenerme ni volver a mirar atrás y así hasta que llegué a mi apartamento, al que me metí rápidamente para observar por la ventana de la cocina.

Recorrí la calle con la mirada por si a alguien se le había ocurrido seguirme y entonces me percaté de que en uno de los pisos de enfrente que solía estar deshabitado, había una luz encendida que se colaba por las cortinas de la ventana.

Comprobado que no había nadie siguiéndome finalmente me dirigí a mi habitación, corrí las persianas y me cambié para dormir.

…

Esa mañana también me levanté pronto aunque no tuviera mucho que hacer. Aprovecharía para ir a comprar ya que el sábado no tenía clases ni trabajo, por la noche solía quedar para salir con mis amigos.

Desayuné sin prisas fijándome de nuevo en el edificio de en frente cuando noté un ligero movimiento en las cortinas. Puede que fuera la corriente o quizás alguien las había movido.

Dejé de prestar atención a eso y una vez finalizado mi desayuno me metí en la ducha y luego me arreglé para salir a comprar.

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

Según los apuntes, Mystika solía levantarse pronto y las mañanas de los sábados solía aprovecharlas para comprar en un mercado cercano.

Se puso a desayunar ante la ventana de la cocina, desde donde podía ver mi piso. En esas miró hacia dónde yo me encontraba y rápidamente solté la cortina para que no me viera. Debía ser más cuidadoso.

En cuanto acabó se dirigió hacia su habitación que seguía con las cortinas corridas impidiéndome ver con claridad. Aún así vi como su silueta se desvestía por completo y luego entraba en otra estancia, que supuse sería el baño.

Al cabo de varios minutos salió y se dirigió a la ventana de su cuarto, apartando la persiana y abriéndola de par en par. Ahora tenía una visión perfecta de ella, con su cuerpo envuelto en una toalla y su pelo húmedo suelto. Se sentó en su tocador para cepillarse y arreglarse un poco, aplicando poco maquillaje, lo que le quedaba muy natural y resaltaba sus facciones.

Al acabar se levantó de nuevo y colocándose tras un biombo, dejó la toalla sobre éste y se vistió. Al salir vi que llevaba un extraño pantalón azul ajustado y algo roto en varias partes y una camiseta negra con calaveras y rosas. Se colocó unos zapatos sencillos y planos y se dirigió a la puerta agarrando las llaves y un bolso.

En seguida me movilicé para seguirla, saliendo por la puerta y esperando en el portal hasta estar fuera de su campo de visión.

* * *

Fui recorriendo los pasillos del super y tomando todo lo que necesitaba para la semana cuando sentí mi teléfono vibrar.

Me detuve, lo busqué en el bolso y descolgué.

 **Mystika: Hey Ax, ¿cómo estás?**

 **Axel: Bien nena, ¿nos vemos esta noche?**

 **Mystika: Claro, no me perdería la noche temática de hoy por nada del mundo.**

 **Axel: Jajaja lo imaginaba. Te paso a buscar**

 **Mystika: Claro, ¿a las once?**

 **Axel: Exacto. Hasta luego**

 **Mystika: Un beso.**

Cuando colgué y me giré para guardarlo de nuevo en el bolso me pareció ver a alguien esconderse tras los estantes.

(Te estás volviendo paranoica chica)

Al terminar mis compras volví a casa a guardar todo y pasar las horas hasta que fuera la hora de marchar.

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

El timbre de la puerta me sobresaltó. Fui hacia ella y abrí lentamente mirando quien podía ser.

Un chico joven vestido con una especie de uniforme estaba frente a mí con un paquete en sus manos.

 **Chico: Le traigo esto para usted.**

 **Nevra: Gracias.**

En cuanto agarré la caja el chico se despidió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y se marchó sin más. Volví a entrar cerrando la puerta y abrí la caja de cartón para descubrir otra de otro material desconocido para mí.

Estaba sellada herméticamente, con instrucciones para abrirla que seguí con curiosidad.

Dentro se encontraba una bolsa con un líquido rojo. Sangre. Tarkian ya me había avisado que me traerían comida.

Saqué la bolsa que venía con una cánula incluida, pero la abrí y vertí el contenido sobre una copa. Al menos así parecería más apetecible que beberlo directo de ese envase.

Aún quedaban algunas horas hasta que anocheciera. Coloqué una silla junto a la ventana donde me instalé con los documentos y la copa con mi comida mientras seguía comprobando los pasos que daba la chica.

Esta noche saldría con sus amigos así que busqué la información que tenía sobre ellos y comencé a leer mientras iba echando un vistazo por la ventana. Mystika se había cambiado de ropa y ahora iba con un pantalón corto y una camiseta holgada de tirantes. Cogió un libro y se tiró en la cama a leer.

A cada rato cambiaba de postura para estar cómoda y al mínimo movimiento la observaba, por si tenía intención de salir o algo, por supuesto.

Acabé de leer el informe y me centré en ella. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño de cualquier manera, cayéndole algún mechón sobre la cara o el pecho. E incluso así se veía más atractiva, sin maquillar y medio despeinada. Estaba claro que tenía un encanto natural.

Pasaron las horas y después de cenar comenzó a arreglarse para salir. Se puso un vestido ceñido de arriba y con vuelo debajo que quedaba muy femenino, también unos zapatos de tacón, algunos complementos y se dejó el pelo suelto.

Yo aproveché también para vestirme, arreglado pero más informal que la noche anterior, con otra camisa morada sin acabar de abrochar y unos pantalones negros que se ajustaban bien al cuerpo.

Por suerte la ropa de aquí, aunque sencilla, me quedaba estupenda y podía salir satisfecho con mi imagen.

Me volví a peinar tapando mis orejas y esperé a que la chica abandonara el piso. Por lo que oí vendrían a buscarla, pero por suerte sabía el camino y podía ser muy rápido.

A los cinco minutos un aparato de dos ruedas y bastante ruidoso se detuvo frente a su casa. Lo montaba un chico con unos pantalones ceñidos y camiseta negra. También llevaba un extraño casco puesto, que se quitó en cuanto desmontó del aparato, llevaba otro en su brazo.

En cuanto picó la muchacha salió a recibirle, le dio un beso en la mejilla y tomó uno de los cascos. Era el momento de salir.

Al llegar a la calle, con ambos ya montados en el aparato, se marcharon a gran velocidad, más de la que creía posible. La tecnología de ese mundo era impresionante.

Con el itinerario memorizado me dirigí allí sin perder más tiempo.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a la discoteca estaba abierta de par en par, como solía pasar en las noches temáticas. Esta noche tocaba "Dirty Dancing", una de mis películas favoritas, aunque cuando más disfrutaba era cuando tocaba la de "Grease".

Algunos de nuestros amigos ya se encontraban allí y otros no tardarían en llegar. Los saludamos y nos dirigimos a la barra. Axel pidió dos cervezas y me entregó una, haciéndolas chocar antes de pegar el primer trago.

Y un par de cervezas después ya estábamos todo el grupo y dio comienzo la noche con el DJ anunciando el inicio de la fiesta temática. La música comenzó a sonar y Axel me tomó de la mano con una sonrisa cómplice para llevarme a la pista de baile.

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

El lugar estaba bastante oscuro, aun a pesar de la iluminación de diferentes colores, y la música sonaba demasiado alta, incluso para un oído humano.

En seguida divisé a Mystika en la barra con el chico que la había traído bebiendo cerveza. Yo me quedé tras una columna para ocultarme lo suficiente para poder observarla sin que me viera.

Al rato una voz resonó en la sala y pusieron otro tipo de música, a lo que varias personas vestidas de forma similar respondieron saliendo a la pista. El chico tomó a Mystika de la mano y también la llevó con el resto de gente.

Y sin esperarlo vi como las parejas comenzaron a bailar totalmente pegados, moviendo sus caderas unidas al compás, rozando sus cuerpos sin apenas aire entre ellos.

Parecían en trance, concentrados en la música de melodía sensual y en el que tenían en frente.

Busqué a Mystika entre todos ellos y en seguida di con ella, gracias a su inconfundible melena roja. Estaba pegada a su amigo moviéndose como el resto de bailarines. El chico tenía las manos en su espalda y hábilmente comenzó a hacerlas descender desde la cintura a las caderas, invitándole a pegarse más a él si es que eso era posible, y haciendo que siguiera el ritmo de su propio cuerpo.

Sus manos volvieron a moverse, bajando de nuevo hasta el trasero, apretándolo ligeramente contra su pelvis.

Yo miraba boquiabierto la escena, pensando en que la ficha no hablaba en absoluto de ninguna pareja, pero estaba claro que esa actitud no era de un simple amigo. Y por alguna extraña razón eso me molestó.

(Bueno, quizás finalmente no consiga convencerla con el rollo de la seducción…)

Sí, eso era lo que me molestaba, tener que cambiar el plan. Exacto.

El chico la hizo girar sobre sí misma haciéndole dar media vuelta para luego pegar su cuerpo a la espalda de ella. Las caderas de ambos subían y bajaban perfectamente al ritmo de la música. Ella elevó sus brazos para abrazar el cuello de su acompañante, como si le invitara a acercar la cara a su cuello, algo que él no dudó en hacer en seguida.

Ambos se movían con los ojos cerrados, como si eso les hiciera sentir más la música y en aquel momento ella los abrió y miró claramente en mi dirección.

Me miró directamente al ojo, descubriéndome por completo. Si Ezarel hubiera estado aquí ya estaría burlándose de lo poco discreto que había sido. Pero de nada servía ya esconderse, me había visto y lejos de parecer molesta o preocupada por ello, parecía divertida.

Una misteriosa sonrisa surgió en su rostro y sin perder el contacto visual, hizo sus movimientos más sexuales, entreabriendo la boca como si estuviera disfrutando. Me estaba provocando de forma directa aunque fueran los brazos del que debía ser su pareja los que la sostenían y movían de esa forma.

Una escena tan perturbadora como excitante que hasta me hizo bajar la guardia y exponerme siendo descubierto.

De repente ella se giró colocándose de espaldas a mí para seguir prestando atención al baile y al chico. Subió su pierna sobre la de él hasta apoyarla doblada sobre su cadera, haciendo que su vestido subiera por completo dejando la pierna al aire. Él posó su mano sobre ella, acariciándola.

Y esto, sin saber por qué, seguía molestándome. Ella me había prestado atención y ahora él volvía a tenerla.

* * *

Axel me llevaba al ritmo de la canción "Do you love me", que encarnaba por completo la esencia del Dirty Dancing por la letra y la melodía, invitando a bailarla de forma salvaje.

Axel no sólo bailaba, sino que también me cantaba la canción al oído, haciendo gala de su voz como cantante que era, un voz ronca y rota que quedaba genial con este género y con el que él mismo tocaba.

 **Axel: Watch me now, oh.**  
 **Ah, work it all baby.**  
 **Well, you're drivin' me crazy.**

Sus manos fueron bajando hasta agarrar mi trasero para que siguiera el ritmo de su pelvis, mientras yo sujetaba su espalda con mi torso pegado al suyo.

Súbitamente me giró de forma hábil sin dejar el contacto de nuestros cuerpos, haciendo que mi espalda quedara contra su pecho. Subí los brazos un poco hacia atrás para enredar mis dedos en su larga melena castaña y abrazar de alguna forma su cuello para que siguiera cantándome al oído, algo que por supuesto hizo.

Cerré los ojos para sentir la música, su voz, su movimiento, su respiración agitada y entonces tuve una extraña sensación y abrí los ojos mirando al frente.

Para mi total sorpresa, el chico moreno extranjero que fue a mi actuación se encontraba a varios metros de mí, apartado de la pista de baile y medio oculto por una columna. Él también me miraba.

Lo normal es que me hubiera asustado o molestado, al fin y al cabo parecía un acosador, pues no creía en las casualidades. Pero no fue así, me causó mucha curiosidad su mirada seria y atenta, esa extraña presencia que tenía, como si no encajara en el lugar, pero aún así lo disfrutara. Había cumplido pronto la promesa de volver a vernos.

Le sonreí de forma provocadora en cuanto Axel paseó sus manos por mi abdomen sin dejar de mirarle de forma directa, aumentando el ritmo de mis caderas. Quizás sólo disfrutaba viéndome bailar así, como una especie de voyeur.

Él entrecerró el ojo que tenía a la vista sin moverse ni un milímetro, no parecía que le causara problema haber sido descubierto mirándome.

De nuevo con el estribillo volví a girarme para estar cara a cara con mi amigo, subí mi rodilla hasta su cadera haciendo que mi vestido quedara a la altura de la mía y Axel aprovechó para poner su gran mano algo áspera sobre mi muslo.

Luego subí la otra de golpe, quedando totalmente subida a su cadera mientras él me sostenía también por zona baja de la espalda, lo que aproveché para echarme hacia atrás y con mis manos en el bajo de mi falda las moví creando varias ondas.

El chico misterioso seguía mirando, quizás un poco alucinado con el baile, como si no hubiera visto algo parecido antes o la película. Era un clásico, así que se me hacía raro que no la hubiera visto.

Volví a erguirme y Axel me tomó de la cintura para elevarme hacia el techo dando alguna vuelta. En cuanto sonaron los últimos acordes me dejó caer deslizándome sobre su cuerpo hasta tocar el suelo.

Antes de poder tomar aliento ya había comenzado otra canción, lo que provocó que más gente, después de ver a los primeros bailar, se uniera a los demás en la pista de baile **.**

 **Mystika: Voy un momento al baño.**

 **Axel: Te espero en la barra.**

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

La fuerza y flexibilidad de ambos era admirable teniendo en cuenta su humanidad.

La chica se había subido sobre él completamente y luego se había inclinado hacia atrás mientras seguían moviéndose de forma muy habilidosa, moviendo su falda descubriendo ambas piernas. Y aunque básicamente parecía que estaban teniendo relaciones con la ropa puesta, tenía bastante de artístico.

(Si se mueve así bailando…)

Sacudí la cabeza por un momento desechando ideas estúpidas. Leiftan ya me avisó que no podía tocarla, ella iba a Eldarya a cumplir un destino, no podía involucrarme de ninguna manera con ella más que la de mi misión, que era llevarla a mi mundo, ayudarla y protegerla hasta que él mismo se la llevara con los Sabios llegado el momento indicado.

Vi al chico elevar a Mystika por el aire para luego hacerla deslizar por su cuerpo hasta el suelo. En ese instante terminó la canción y comenzó otra, haciendo que mucha más gente se uniera en la pista de baile. Y en ese momento de confusión perdí de vista a la chica.

Me puse de puntillas mirando por la pista de baile, incluso me separé algo de la columna para facilitar la tarea, pero no conseguía encontrarla y había demasiados olores mezclados para rastrearla. Humanidad, sudor, alcohol, perfumes,…

Repentinamente el extraño olor que sentí en el Club cuando ella se acercó se hizo presente de forma intensa y entonces noté una mano sobre mi hombro, haciendo que me sobresaltara al no verlo venir.

 **¿?: Hola moreno, parece que tenías razón, volvemos a vernos…**

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 **SIN SALIDA**

 **Mystika: Hola moreno, parece que tenías razón, volvemos a vernos…**

El chico dio un pequeño bote por la sorpresa y se giró hacia mí con expresión tensa, pero en seguida se relajó mirándome con el ojo entrecerrado con curiosidad.

 **Nevra: Me has… sorprendido.**

Lo dijo realmente serio, incluso algo molesto, como si el hecho de que le sorprendieran fuera algo que no solía ocurrirle. Casi parecía vulnerable cuando su expresión volvió a cambiar por completo, llenándose de seguridad.

 **Mystika: Ahora estamos empatados.**

 **Nevra: No te acostumbres.**

Sonrió con suficiencia y cierta altanería, algo que me hizo sonreír a mi vez. A pesar de su tono podía sentir como seguía algo desestabilizado.  
No podía entender el por qué, pero era francamente una situación divertida.

 **Mystika: He visto que mirabas la pista de baile con mucha atención, ¿acaso quieres bailar?**

Le tendí una mano mientras se lo proponía aunque algo me decía que su respuesta sería negativa.

 **Nevra: ¿Bailar eso? N-no, no. No sé.**

 **Mystika: Puedo enseñarte.**

 **Nevra: No creo que a tu novio le hiciera mucha gracia de todas formas.**

 **Mystika: ¿Mi novio? ¿Ax? Jaja, sí, puede que no le hiciera mucha gracia, pero no es mi novio.**

El chico pareció vacilar por unos segundos, mirándome a mí y luego hacia la barra donde me esperaba Axel.

 **Nevra: La verdad es que no es el estilo que bailo.**

 **Mystika: Oh y ¿cuál es tu estilo?**

Hizo una sonrisa de lado y dio un paso hacia mí apoyándose con el brazo en la columna.  
Me fijé entonces en que su colmillo parecía algo más alargado y puntiagudo de lo habitual.

(¿Se habrá puesto fundas o algo así o ha sido mi imaginación?)

Quizás era ese aspecto algo salvaje lo que me hizo imaginarlo.

 **Nevra: Algún día te lo mostraré.**

 **Mystika: Así que… ¿volveremos a vernos de nuevo, eh?**

 **Nevra: Recuerda que vine a buscarte para llevarte conmigo.**

Me reí por su insistencia con eso. Lo decía tan serio y convencido que ni siquiera podía molestarme, así que negué con la cabeza divertida.

 **Mystika: De acuerdo, disfruta del espectáculo entonces.**

Le guiñé el ojo y volví con mi compañero de baile, que estaba bebiendo una cerveza mientras charlaba con el barman, al que conocía muy bien, pues él y su grupo solían tocar en un local cercano. El dueño era el mismo que el de esta discoteca.

Al acercarme a él coloqué una mano sobre su hombro rodeando su espalda.

 **Mystika: ¡Otra para mí, por favor!**

 **Axel: ¿Quién era ese?**

 **Mystika: Un tipo que conocí ayer en el Club.**

 **Axel: Jmmm…**

Miró de reojo en dirección al chico misterioso, frunció el ceño y volvió su atención a la bebida. Entonces cambió de parecer, dejó la bebida sobre la barra y rodeándome la cintura con su brazo, me sentó sobre su pierna pegándome a él. Yo me acerqué a su oído.

 **Mystika: ¿Modo macho alfa on?**

 **Axel: No deberías fiarte de cualquiera y menos si lo conociste en el Club y hoy está aquí observándote.**

 **Mystika: Sí papá, no hablaré más con desconocidos ni aceptaré sus caramelos.**

Axel gruñó en mi oído pero acabó riendo suavemente. Aún así no me soltó y me mantuvo contra él hasta que acabamos nuestras bebidas, para volver a la pista de baile.

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

Cuando la chica volvió con su amigo, éste la tomó por la cintura para sentarla sobre él, como si marcara territorio. No serían pareja, pero estaba claro lo que él sentía por ella.

Cuando terminaron sus bebidas volvieron a la pista de baile, donde la gente seguía bailando esa música. Yo me apoyé en la columna para observar de nuevo, aunque ya no necesitaba intentar ocultarme.

Seguía algo contrariado por haberme sorprendido así, aunque era normal, había mucha gente y la música estaba realmente alta, era imposible concentrarse.

Finalmente, al cabo de un buen rato, el chico que hablaba por esos aparatos de dónde salía la música anunció el fin de la noche temática, pero únicamente cambió el ritmo y melodía de las canciones, la noche no había terminado.

Mystika volvió a la barra con su amigo y un pequeño grupo. El chico, sentado en el taburete, volvió a apresarla entre sus piernas y brazos, como si no quisiera que tuviera la oportunidad de escaparse.

A esas alturas estaba sediento, así que fui también hacia la barra, en el lado opuesto donde se encontraban ellos, y me pedí una copa de vino.

Mystika seguía moviéndose al ritmo de la música entre los brazos llenos de extraños tatuajes de su amigo. También sus manos y su cuello estaban totalmente cubiertos por esos dibujos.

Ella llevaba ya una cuantas cervezas, pero parecía que no le afectaba demasiado, tenía mucho aguante, quizá también por lo activa que era o por su condición física.

(Seguramente se llevará bien con Valkyon)

Comencé a imaginarla en nuestro mundo, en su reacción al llegar. Probablemente se pondría brava, no parecía una chica que aceptara fácil lo que le imponían. De hecho era muy posible que odiara las imposiciones, pero allí debería acatar órdenes.

En cambio creía que le gustaría salir de misión. Tenía valentía, fuerza y lo más seguro era que se pareciera a mí a la hora de querer terminar una misión con resultados positivos.

(¿Qué más talentos tienes? ¿Y qué eres para que los Sabios te quieran en Eldarya?)

* * *

 **Mystika: Vamos, ¿ya no quieres bailar?**

 **Axel: Sabes que no soporto esta música, nena. Pero puedes bailar aquí para mí…**

En broma le hice un puchero y me acerqué a su oído para que nadie más pudiera oírnos.

 **Mystika: Quizás deba ir a buscar al chico de antes, puede que él si acepte bailar conmigo.**

 **Axel: Eres realmente malvada.**

Entonces él me sujetó más fuerte contra su cuerpo impidiéndome marchar. Luego retiró mi pelo a un lado y puso sus labios suavemente en mi cuello provocándome escalofríos.

 **Mystika: Habló el diablo…**

Él rio contra mi cuello erizándome la piel y fue subiendo sus labios hasta llegar a mi mandíbula.

 **Mystika: No estamos solos.**

 **Axel: ¿Y?**

 **Mystika: ¿Cómo que "y"? ¿No puedes esperar?**

 **Axel: Imposible.**

Sus brazos estrecharon mi cintura mientras seguía recorriendo mi cara con sus labios. Entonces giré mi rostro ligeramente hacia él para hacer que nuestras bocas se encontrasen.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios para luego intensificar el beso, llevando su lengua en busca de la mía. La acepté en seguida, enredando mis dedos en su largo cabello castaño, pegándome completamente a su cuerpo.

Al cabo de un par de minutos finalicé el beso para mirar sus ojos avellana moteados de verde sonriendo.

 **Mystika: Y ahora vas a ser un buen chico y esperarás. Voy a bailar.**

Axel gruñó una protesta y se llevó la botella de cerveza a su boca haciendo un gesto con la cabeza como si me dejara marchar. Levanté una ceja en su dirección y acto seguido le di el último trago a mi bebida y me dirigí a la pista de baile donde había algunas chicas con las que también solía quedar.

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

Finalmente la chica se fue a la pista de baile después de unos interminables minutos con su no-novio. Fuera lo que fuera estaba claro que su relación era algo que podía ligarla fuertemente a la Tierra, así que eso me ponía las cosas más difíciles.

Mystika se reunió con dos chicas para seguir bailando. Y no importaba el ritmo, ella bailaba lo que fuera y se le daba bien.

Observé cómo varios chicos las miraban a lo lejos, pero ellas eran ajenas al examen visual al que eran sometidas, disfrutando de la música. Y es que no era para menos, era casi hipnotizante ver cómo movía sus caderas mientras las luces del lugar se encendían y apagaban. Era como ver una secuencia a cámara lenta con la música invadiendo violentamente a ese volumen.

Sin hablar de las letras de las canciones. Éstas eran en español, así que podía entenderlas perfectamente y hacían referencias algo subidas de tono, por lo que sus pasos iban en la misma onda.

La canción cambió, tomando un compás más lento pero rítmico. Ella se movía con suavidad hasta que entró en la melodía la base de percusión y sus caderas acompañaron al resto de su cuerpo volviendo a moverse con sensualidad.

Bailaba frente a sus amigas, jugando con su pelo y su vestido. En un momento dio media vuelta y nuestras miradas chocaron. No estaba siendo nada discreto y eso pareció divertirle, dedicándome una sonrisa de lado para luego volverse a sus amigas.

Pero al rato volvió a mirar en mi dirección mientras cantaba la canción, pues podía ver su boca moverse articulando las mismas palabras.

(Si te acercas a mí, no pares…)

Con ambas manos hizo una señal de invitación para luego negar con una de ellas y la cabeza. Claramente sus rojos labios recitaron los mismos versos que sonaban.

La canción parecía llegar a su final, pero ella no había acabado conmigo. Esta vez me miró de forma burlona, claramente sabiendo la letra que venía a continuación.

(De aquí no te vas, si te vas es conmigo…)

No sabía bien si se estaba burlando por lo que le dije de llevármela conmigo o simplemente me estaba provocando. O un poco de ambas. Me estaba desafiando y yo nunca perdía.

 **¿?: Eh, amigo.**

De nuevo sorprendido me dirigí a la voz que me llamó. Me encontré de frente con el amigo de Mystika con cara de pocos amigos.

El chico era algo más bajo que yo, no mucho, pero su actitud hostil le daba un aspecto algo fiero. Obviamente no era nada para mí, podría apartarlo varios metros con un solo dedo, pero eso seguramente me haría perder los puntos ganados con la chica. Y claro, hacer que la gente hablara de más descubriéndome.

 **Nevra: ¿Amigo? No tengo el placer de conocerte.**

Mi tono sarcástico no pareció hacerle demasiado gracia, pero tampoco iba a dejar que me hablara en ese tono.

 **Axel: Si no dejas de mirarla así me conocerás.**

Me erguí para quedar a la altura de sus ojos, enfrentándome a su mirada amenazante con una sonrisa en los labios.

 **Nevra: Entonces ya puedes ir empezando, no voy a dejar de hacerlo.**

Antes de que pudiera replicar algo poco agradable, por lo que vaticinaba su ceño fruncido, unas manos nos separaron poniendo una distancia prudencial entre ambos.

El calor de la mano que me apartó posándose en mi brazo me traspasó, calentando notablemente mi fría piel. Pero ella sólo miraba a su amigo.

 **Mystika: Ax basta, ¿qué diablos haces?**

Su mano se deslizó hasta apartarse de mí, dejando la huella de su contacto extrañamente grabado, como una marca latente. Ahora sostenía a su amigo por la cintura, apartándolo lo suficiente para calmarlo con la ayuda de otro tipo que parecía amigo de ambos.

Entonces ella volvió hacia atrás mirándome con cierta aprensión.

 **Mystika: Perdona a mi amigo, ha bebido un poco de más.**

 **Nevra: No creo que sea el alcohol lo que enciende sus ánimos.**

Su cercanía me hacía sentir los latidos de su corazón algo acelerados. Casi podía ver su sangre fluyendo por sus arterias.

La música parecía haber disminuido de volumen, llegaba a mi como un eco lejano, igual que la voz de la chica. Sólo era capaz de fijarme en su yugular latiendo al ritmo de la percusión de fondo.

 **Mystika: Hey ¿estás bien?**

Me di cuenta entonces que ella había acercado más su rostro al mío, observándome con detenimiento y un gesto preocupado.

 **Nevra: Eh sí, estoy bien…**

 **Mystika: Pues parece todo lo contrario.**

En un gesto algo maternal, llevó su mano a mi cara para luego sorprenderse y retirarla de nuevo.

 **Mystika: Estás helado…**

 **Nevra: No es nada, suelo estar frío.**

 **Mystika: Igual no tienes buena cara, ¿quieres que llame a un taxi?**

(¿"Taxi"? ¿Qué diablos es eso?)

 **Mystika: Voy a pedir uno para nosotros así que no me cuesta nada.**

El chico volvió a acercarse a unos pasos, donde el amigo le permitió, para decir algo en voz alta, aunque me era imposible oírlo por encima de los latidos de esa chica.

(¿Qué diablos es esto?)

 **Mystika: Hey…**

Me di cuenta entonces que ella intentaba llamar mi atención para que le respondiera, pero por alguna extraña razón sólo tenía ganas de morderla.

Era probable que no hubiera comido lo suficiente teniendo en cuenta que la sangre era lo único que me nutría aquí.

Cerré el ojo y puse mi mente en orden haciendo un gran esfuerzo hasta que volví a abrirlo. Mystika me miraba con un gesto de verdadera preocupación.

 **Nevra: Eh sí, sí. Gracias.**

Afirmó con la cabeza y sacó el aparato por el que la había visto hablar en alguna ocasión, saliendo fuera del local mientras se lo llevaba a la oreja.

Al poco rato volvió y se dirigió a mí mientras iba a tomar el último trago de mi bebida. Pero súbitamente ella tomó mi copa y se bebió el contenido de un sólo trago.

 **Mystika: Tu también tuviste suficiente por hoy.**

Bien, no esperaba que hiciera algo así, no sabía ni qué contestarle.  
Ella se lamió el labio para retirar los restos del vino en un gesto natural.

 **Mystika: Muy rico, aunque prefiero la cerveza sin duda.**

 **Nevra: De donde vengo hacen una cerveza estupenda.**

 **Mystika: Vaya, ¿ganando puntos para llevarme contigo?**

Me encogí de hombros con las palmas de mis manos arriba. Sí, era eso exactamente o tendría que llevarla a la fuerza.

 **Nevra: ¿Funciona?**

Ella se rio y cuando iba a contestar algo escuchamos a su amigo detrás nuestro quejándose de nuevo.  
Mystika cerró los ojos suspirando y volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa.

 **Mystika: Mhh será mejor que me lo lleve de aquí… El taxi llegará en pocos minutos. Nos vemos, moreno.**

Dijo esto último sonriendo irónicamente y se volvió hacia el grupo para dirigirse hacia el chico tatuado. Le dijo algo al oído que no pude escuchar a causa de la música y agarraron sus cosas y salieron del local.

Decidí esperar un poco a abandonar el lugar yo también para no empeorar la situación con el amigo. Así que al rato salí de allí y un vehículo me esperaba parado ante la puerta.

Entré con cierta ansiedad, pues no sabía cómo iba la máquina esa ni qué se sentía dentro. El hombre al mando de ésta me preguntó la dirección y la puso en marcha.

Llegamos a los pocos minutos en frente del edificio donde me hospedaba y me dio una cifra. Saqué el papel ese que tenían para pagar y bajé. No conseguía entender cómo pagaban con papel y metal de tan poco valor, ni cómo había que dar tanta cantidad por cualquier minucia.

Me fijé en el piso de Mystika y vi por la ventana de su cocina que acababan de llegar también hacía poco, los dos juntos.

Subí hasta mi piso y me dirigí a la ventana para ver qué ocurría. Ella parecía estar reprendiéndole por su actitud en el bar, pero él se limitaba a acariciar su pelo con la mirada algo baja.

Cuando ella dejó de hablar él colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la besó. En seguida la levantó del suelo poniéndola sobre la encimera de la cocina sin separarse de su labios.

Mystika le sacó la camiseta en un gesto hábil y rápido y él le imitó sin perder un segundo. Acto seguido él volvió a levantarla y la llevó en brazos hasta la habitación.

Cerré la cortina y me dirigí al aparato donde mantenía los restos de sangre que me quedaron de esa mañana. Me la bebí fría directamente del envase con una mueca de asco. Al menos me calmaba el hambre.  
Luego me tiré en mi cama, no tenía nada que observar ya y seguro que ellos se dormirían más tarde.

* * *

El despertador de mi móvil comenzó a sonar de forma molesta. Me deshice del brazo de Axel que me tenía atrapada contra él y quité el dichoso y martilleante sonido. Me puse una bata fina y me levanté.

Pasaban cinco minutos de las nueve cuando comencé a hacer el desayuno y oí como Axel despertaba también. En pocos minutos lo tenía detrás de mí abrazándome.

 **Axel: Buenos días nena.**

 **Mystika: Buenos días, ¿quieres desayunar?**

 **Axel: Ya me sirvo yo.**

Había retirado el pelo de mi cuello y me hablaba en voz baja y ronca en el oído. En seguida cubrió mi cuello con sus labios haciéndome cosquillas. Me retorcí riendo intentando no quemar la comida.

 **Mystika: No me refería a ese tipo de desayuno… Ax, vas a conseguir que queme esto.**

Él gruñó en respuesta y se colocó a mi lado apoyado en la encimera. Sólo llevaba puestos los pantalones, así que su torso completamente tatuado estaba a la vista.

Axel miraba por la ventana con el ceño fruncido.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué ocurre?**

 **Axel: Me ha parecido ver a alguien mirando por una de esas ventanas.**

 **Mystika: Vamos anda, ya está el desayuno.**

 _En algún lugar, no muy lejos de allí y oculto bajo la ciudad…_

 **¿?: Es ella, no hay duda.**

 **¿?: Así es y ha habido fluctuaciones en el portal.**

 **¿?: ¿Quieres decir que alguien ha traspasado el portal?**

 **¿?: Exacto. Debemos impedir que la lleven con ellos. Antes de que sea tarde.**

 **¿?: Voy a dar aviso a la unidad de recuperación.**

 **¿?: Perfecto, mantenme al tanto.**

El pequeño grupo de hombres se dispersó sin necesidad de añadir nada más. El plan estaba trazado hacía meses, después de que la sección de información sobre seres sobrenaturales diera el aviso sobre una profecía.

Les había llevado mucho tiempo descifrarla y en cuanto lo consiguieron estuvieron vigilando los portales de cada recóndito lugar del planeta con más atención. Sabían que pronto vendrían a por ella y era algo que no podían dejar que ocurriese. No habían conseguido exiliarlos hacia siglos para que prosperasen, querían extinguirlos y ella era la clave…

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

Hacía rato que ambos habían abandonado el piso. Mystika salió a correr y el amigo se fue en la misma dirección de anoche, seguramente para recuperar su máquina.

Durante el día, a la luz del sol, mis fuerzas flaqueaban, como si estuviera enfermo, así que tuve que quedarme encerrado a esperar que volviera.

Ya me habían traído la comida de hoy y eso era lo único que me mantenía un poco activo, pero sin nadie a quien vigilar ni poder salir, sólo me quedaba repasar por enésima vez los documentos sobre mi misión, aunque ya me lo sabía todo de memoria, incluso podría haber ampliado la información que tenía sobre ella y su entorno.

Absorto en mis pensamientos apenas escuché el sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada. No sabía muy bien si había sido mi imaginación cuando volvió a sonar insistente.

Me acerqué y miré por el agujero de ésta. Había un chico bajito con una prenda con capucha que me impedía ver bien su rostro. Entonces él levantó la mirada como si hubiera sentido mi presencia detrás. Era Tarkian.

Abrí de inmediato y él entró sin pronunciar palabra. En cuanto cerré la puerta se giró hacia mí, sus ojos parecían más oscuros y reflejaban alerta y preocupación.

 **Tarkian: La han encontrado.**

 **Nevra: … Eso es un problema, no creo que dejen pasar la mínima oportunidad de capturarla.**

 **Tarkian: Lo sé. Tengo a gente vigilando sus movimientos, pero seguramente actúen de noche.**

Hoy era domingo y tenía la costumbre de ir a ver a su madre y volver por la noche después de cenar con ella. Es posible que aprovecharan ese momento, atacar en las sombras era su especialidad.

 **Tarkian: Sólo venía a prevenirte, tengo que irme por si hay algún aviso.**

 **Nevra: Ve tranquilo, en cuanto se ponga el sol saldré de aquí.**

 **Tarkian: Claro, cualquier cosa te aviso. Hasta luego.**

Seguí con la mirada al medio elfo mientras abandonaba el piso. A mi mente llegaban decenas de escenarios posibles de lo que podía ocurrir y ninguno era agradable.

Volví a abrir el dossier para memorizar el camino que ella tomaría para volver después de visitar a su madre, por el momento era la único que podía hacer.

* * *

 **Mystika: Están preciosas.**

 **Marian: ¿Verdad?**

 **Mystika: Se nota que les tienes cariño.**

Mi madre sonrió radiante rodeada de sus adoradas flores azules. Cuidaba de todo el jardín, pero esas eran sus predilectas.

 **Marian: Cariño, pásame el rastrillo ese pequeño.**

Agarré el rastrillo y se lo entregué observando cada pequeño paso bien estudiado que daba. Ella intentó inculcarme el amor por la botánica, pero aunque disfrutaba del jardín, cuidarlo era otra cantar. Sin duda prefería los animales.

En ese momento Dala, mi adorada Bull Terrier blanca apareció con el morro lleno de tierra. Probablemente habría estado buscando lombrices, cavando en la tierra y metiendo el morro en el agujero.

Sus ojos vivos e inocentes me miraron divertidos.

 **Marian: Más te vale que no hayas estropeado ninguna de mis plantas, demonio blanco.**

 **Mystika: Mamá no le llames así, es de todo menos un demonio. ¿Verdad pequeña?**

Lo de pequeña con sus 30 kilos era un decir y aunque ya tenía varios años, seguía siendo mi cachorra, pues su comportamiento era casi el mismo.

La perra ladró a modo de juego, desafiando a mi madre. Era demasiado adorable para enfadarse con ella.

Pero de repente detuvo el juego y olisqueando en el aire comenzó a gruñir. Movió su cabeza para enfocar lo que fuera que había olido y fue en su búsqueda. Yo la seguí con curiosidad, pues no solía gruñir.

Al llegar a los límites del jardín, tras las vallas que delimitaban el terreno me pareció ver movimiento en los matorrales exteriores.

 **Mystika: Vamos cariño, será algún animal.**

Pero ella se quedó estática delante de la verja, gruñendo con el pelo de la espalda crispado.

Me acerqué más para observar qué era lo que le ponía en ese estado, pero no conseguí ver nada. Coloqué mi mano sobre su lomo para calmarla y me miró moviendo el rabo como si nada hubiera pasado.

 **Mystika: Vamos, anda.**

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

No podía dejar de dar vueltas en el salón, repasando en mi mente una y otra vez el camino que tenía que seguir para no cometer ningún error llegado el momento. El sol estaba algo bajo ya, pronto se pondría y podría salir de aquí con todas mis fuerzas intactas.

Había decidido beber más cantidad de sangre para tener más energía por lo que pudiera pasar.

Los minutos se hacían eternos mirando el reloj colgado de la pared, como si el minutero se hubiera ralentizado y el segundero ni se moviera.

Si pensaban que iba a fracasar en mi misión lo llevaban claro, nunca fallaba y pretendía mantener ese récord intacto.

Fui a cambiarme de ropa y ponerme la mía, para mí no había nada más cómodo y necesitaría estarlo para ir más rápido.

Sólo una hora más…

* * *

Acabamos de cenar antes de que se pusiera el sol. A mi madre le gustaba cenar temprano, así que me adaptaba. Luego ya picaría algo antes de dormir.

Le ayudé a recoger la mesa y fregamos y secamos los platos juntas, como solíamos hacer antes de mudarme.

 **Marian: Dani ha venido varias veces a preguntar por ti…**

 **Mystika: ¡Ja! Hubiera sido buena esa preocupación cuando estábamos juntos.**

 **Marian: Lo sé, intentó que le diera tu número o dirección. Es bastante insistente.**

 **Mystika: No sé para qué me necesita, tiene a todas sus amigas.**

Dani era mi ex, un buen tipo como simple amigo pero nefasto como novio. Por supuesto dejó automáticamente de ser amigo cuando me enteré que me traicionaba con varias amigas suyas. Y no era una cuestión de falta de intimidad por mi parte, él era así, no podía tener la bragueta subida mucho rato y no le importaba con quién la bajaba.

Por desgracia me enteré demasiado tarde, gracias a ser confiada y esperar lo mejor de los demás. Aprendí que era mejor ser prudente y dar confianza cuando realmente lo merecían.

Por supuesto él perdió toda oportunidad conmigo, así que me fui de allí a vivir mi vida algo alejada, trabajar de algo que me llenara y olvidarme de romanticismos que sólo existían en las películas.

 **Mystika: Bueno, esto ya está. Me voy y así te dejo descansar.**

 **Marian: Sabes que no molestas, incluso puedes quedarte a dormir cuando quieras.**

 **Mystika: Lo sé mamá, pero estoy muy bien en mi cama doble.**

Mi madre rio y asintió. Luego me acompañó a la salida y dándole un beso en la mejilla me despedí de ella.

Mi perra salió en mi búsqueda en el paso de la casa a la salida exterior, así que también me despedí de ella efusivamente y finalmente salí a la calle.

Ya casi se había puesto el sol, por lo que llegaría a casa de noche, pues tenía un par de horas caminando.

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

En cuanto el último rayo de sol se escondió entre las montañas a lo lejos, salí disparado a la calle.

Ella tardaba un par de horas en hacer el recorrido, yo tardaría la mitad o incluso menos y podría seguirla de cerca para vigilarla. Aunque tampoco sabía si habría salido ya, tenía que darme prisa y estar atento.

* * *

La noche cayó sobre las calles de la pequeña ciudad. Ésta era clara, así que podía ver las estrellas con facilidad acompañando a la luna llena.

Ensimismada por el paisaje celeste comencé a oír de lejos los llantos de lo que parecían unos cachorritos. Me detuve y puse atención para saber de dónde venían.

Para mí era imposible oír o ver a algún animal abandonado y sufriendo y pasar de largo. Así que siguiendo los quejidos, me adentré en un callejón sin salida.

Me acerqué a los contenedores de la basura, donde se hacía más audible el ruido y en seguida vi una caja de cartón con tres cachorritos lloriqueando e intentando salir, resbalando con sus patitas en el cartón.

 **Mystika: Ay no… pobrecitos. ¿Qué hijo de puta os ha podido dejar aquí abandonados?**

Me agaché y los acaricié para que se calmaran un poco y me tuvieran algo de confianza. Desde luego no podía dejarlos aquí, así que los llevaría a casa y los daría en adopción a alguien responsable.

 **Mystika: Tengo un amigo que quería un perrito, así que uno de vosotros pronto tendrá dueño.**

Los cachorritos chupaban mis manos y buscaban mis caricias. Parecían felices y aliviados de que los encontrase.

Y justo cuando me levanté para tomar la caja con los pequeños en mis brazos, oí el eco de varias pisadas en el callejón, detrás de mí.

Supe por el ruido que era demasiado tarde para esconderse, así que sólo me quedaba plantar cara para ver quiénes eran y qué querían.

En cuanto me giré vi a tres hombres a pocos metros de mí. La luz de la callejuela quedaba tras ellos, así que sus facciones no eran muy nítidas. Sólo unos medallones colgados a sus cuellos se veían con más claridad por el brillo del metal precioso.

Los tres portaban una pirámide con lo que parecía un ojo en la cúspide.

(¿De dónde han salido estos frikis? ¿Y qué son, una tribu urbana, una secta?)

Antes de poder analizar nada más, vi que uno de ellos se llevaba la mano al costado de pantalón. Yo me puse en guardia esperando a ver qué sacaba.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué queréis de mí?**

 **¿?: Debe acompañarnos, señorita.**

 **Mystika: ¿Éstas de coña? No quiero problemas, así que mejor si cada uno sigue su camino**

 **¿?: Eso no va a ser posible. Debe venir con nosotros y puede hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas. Usted decide.**

Habló otro hombre, que se mantenía algo más apartado de mí y con una posición de completa calma. Parecía el jefe de los otros dos, que se adelantaban lentamente hasta mi posición.

Rápidamente eché un vistazo alrededor por si había alguien más o una salida segura mientras retrocedía para mantener las distancias.

 **Jefe: No tiene escapatoria. Será mejor que coopere, por su bien.**

Lo llevaba claro si pensaba que me iba a dejar atrapar tan fácilmente. Enfrentarme a dos hombres armados con lo que parecían dagas no era inteligente, así que tenía que encontrar la forma de huir.

Los edificios que nos rodeaban no tenían más de tres pisos de alto, eran mi única salida.  
Al siguiente paso que dieron los hombres yo me subí rápidamente al contenedor que tenía tras de mí y acto seguido alcancé el balcón del primer piso. Trepé por él lo más rápido que pude, escuchando a los tipos seguir mis pasos.  
Me subí a la barandilla haciendo equilibrio y de un pequeño y dificultoso salto, conseguí agarrarme al siguiente balcón.

En esos momentos daba gracias a mi entrenador por haber sido tan duro conmigo, por esto mismo hoy tenía la fuerza y agilidad que tenía, por los duros entrenos a los que me sometía, por no dejar que me rindiera sin terminarlos.

 **Jefe: ¡No dejéis que escape!**

El jefe de los hombres sonó demasiado amenazante como para que esos dos no cumplieran con su cometido. Me seguían de cerca, así que repetí el paso anterior y di a parar al tercer balcón. Lo siguiente era la azotea, pero estaba a más distancia de la deseada.

Barrí la pared con la mirada y di con un enorme tubo de desagüe que llegaba hasta arriba, así que me acerqué y tomando el tubo entre las manos me descolgué con toda mi fuerza para no caer.

Fui colocando cuidadosamente y a duras penas mis pies sobre las abrazaderas que mantenían el tubo anclado contra la pared y fui ascendiendo lo mejor que pude.

Entonces el primer hombre me imitó, haciendo que el tubo se desprendiera ligeramente. Cerré los ojos unos segundos y seguí subiendo con el tubo temblando entre mis manos. Ambos podíamos caer de espaldas.

Ante la visión de una caída a esa altura, apreté los dientes e hice el último esfuerzo alcanzando el borde del muro apenas con mis manos cuando el tubo tembló con más fuerza. Los tornillos de las abrazaderas comenzaba a ceder debido al peso de ambos, así que sin pensarlo un segundo más, me solté del tubo por completo, quedando suspendida contra la pared agarrada sólo por mis manos.

La pared era bastante lisa, por lo que mis pies resbalaban demasiado como para ayudarme con ellos para impulsarme correctamente hasta dar con suelo firme.

Ya no me interesaba lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, me daban igual esos hombres, mis dedos perdían fuerza y comenzaban a resbalarse del ladrillo del borde.

Respiré hondo para concentrarme, para bloquear el dolor de mis manos sujetando todo el peso de mi cuerpo.  
(Sólo un esfuerzo más y estás arriba)

Coloqué los pies sobre el muro lo mejor que pude y con ayuda de mis manos me impulsé unos centímetros hacia arriba, colocando todo el brazo sobre el borde para tener un mejor agarre, pero en cuanto fui a colocar el otro, el que estaba apoyado resbaló sin poder evitarlo.

 **Mystika: ¡Agh!**

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 **NO ES UN SUEÑO**

 **[NEVRA]**

Salté a la azotea justo en el momento que oí a la chica gritar y en milésimas de segundo alcancé el borde llegando hasta ella.

Sujeté su mano rápidamente antes de que perdiera todo apoyo y tiré de ella con fuerza para ponerla a salvo.  
Por la inercia retrocedí varios pasos con Mystika abrazada a mi cuerpo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, sus manos se aferraban con firmeza a mi kimono y sus brazos hacían presión en mi cintura.

 **Mystika: {Nevra…}**

Fue apenas un susurro, pero pude escucharlo con mucha claridad.

(¿Cómo ha sabido quién era? No le ha dado tiempo a verme… Y recuerda mi nombre)

La brisa que corría en el terrazo hizo bailar su cabello y ella se estremeció. La estreché más aún entre mis brazos para que se sintiera segura, pero no podíamos demorarnos mucho.

 **Nevra: Debemos irnos antes de que te alcancen.**

Entonces ella separó su cabeza de mi pecho para mirarme. Sus ojos estaban llenos de confusión, pero también de agradecimiento y verla vulnerable me hizo tener ganas de protegerla del mundo entero.

Sus manos fueron soltándose lentamente hasta que finalmente se separó unos centímetros sin dejar de mirarme extrañada, observando mi ropa.

Por desgracia no había tiempo de explicaciones, uno de los tipos que la perseguía comenzaba a asomar por el borde de la azotea, gruñendo por el esfuerzo.

 **Nevra: Vamos, sígueme.**

Le tendí la mano y ella vaciló unos segundos antes de darme la suya, confiando finalmente en mí. En seguida comencé a correr con ella hasta llegar al otro extremo del edificio. El siguiente estaba demasiado lejos, que saltara sola era peligroso para ella.

Mystika se puso en el borde sopesando las opciones que tenía y con la determinación de salvar las distancias de una edificación a otra.

 **Nevra: No llegarás.**

 **Mystika: No queda de otra.**

 **Nevra: Sube a mi espalda.**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué?**

Se giró hacia mí con la ceja levantada mirándome como si estuviera loco. Seguía sin ser momento de explicaciones, el tiempo apremiaba.

 **Nevra: Te lo explicaré todo cuando estés a salvo, ahora sólo confía en mí.**

 **Mystika: Pero…**

Miró la caída que había y de nuevo la distancia que había que salvar y comprendía que fuera escéptica. No entendería cómo podía yo saltar con ella a la espalda, así que crucé los dedos esperando no tener que agarrarla para llevarle a la fuerza.

Finalmente asintió acercándose a mí cautelosa y aunque seguía mostrándose algo reacia se colocó detrás de mí y agachándome un poco la subí a mi espalda.

Sin dejarle tiempo a darse cuenta, salté de un extremo a otro sin dificultad mientras ella se aferraba a mi espalda temblando.

En vez de bajarla continué corriendo para alejarnos de allí lo antes posible, de esa manera aumentaríamos rápidamente la distancia con sus captores. Mystika no pronunció palabra, sólo se dejó llevar hasta que llegamos a suelo firme, lejos del callejón, a la entrada del bosque donde se encontraba el círculo de hechicería que nos llevaría a mi mundo.

Finalmente la bajé para explicarle la situación. No sólo teníamos que irnos a Eldarya antes de lo que pensaba, sino que también debía explicárselo todo de sopetón y sin filtros.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿Qué querían esos tipos y quién eres tú?**

 **Nevra: Te lo explicaré por el camino.**

 **Mystika: ¿El camino a dónde?**

 **Nevra: Eso también te lo explicaré por el camino, ahora vamos.**

La tomé de la mano e intenté en vano arrastrarla, ella se resistía.

 **Mystika: No voy a acompañarte de noche por ese bosque sin saber qué está ocurriendo.**

 **Nevra: Como ya te dije, te necesitamos para que nos salves y esos tipos quieren impedirlo y si eliminándote lo consiguen, pues…**

 **Mystika: ¿…E-eliminándome?**

Quizás había sido demasiado franco, aunque sospechaba que ella lo prefería así.

Comencé a caminar sabiendo que me acompañaría para obtener sus respuestas y así fue. Me seguía de cerca con el ceño fruncido.

 **Mystika: ¿Por qué llevas esa ropa tan extraña? ¿Vienes de una fiesta de disfraces o algo?**

 **Nevra: ¡Eh! ¿Cómo que disfraz? Es mi atuendo, mi uniforme, mi segunda piel.**

 **Mystika: ¿En serio? ¿Y trabajas en un circo o algo por el estilo?**

 **Nevra: No entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero en mi mundo esto es la última moda.**

Ella aceleró un poco más para ponerse a mi altura mientras atravesábamos un camino en medio del bosque y me repasó de arriba abajo con la ceja levantada.

 **Mystika: Desde luego debes estar en tu mundo para vestir así y llamarle última moda. Nunca he visto un país donde vistan tan raro. ¿De dónde eres?**

 **Nevra: Originariamente de Ethia. Está en el Reino de Eel, en Eldarya.**

 **Mystika: Oye, no soy muy buena en geografía, pero juraría que no existe ese reino.**

No pude evitar sonreír ante su tono de confusión, seguro que ahora sí pensaba que estaba loco de remate.

 **Nevra: Como ya te he dicho, vengo de otro mundo.**

Antes de que pudiera replicar, la agarré unos segundos para evitar que tropezara con una raíz saliente.  
Obviamente mi visión nocturna era sobradamente mejor que la suya.  
Así que para que no volviera a ponerse en peligro, agarré su mano y le ordené seguirme.

Ella hizo un ruido como si estuviera pensando y entonces noté que tiraba un poco de mi mano para llamar mi atención, como una chiquilla impaciente que espera una sorpresa.

 **Mystika: Oye, ¿qué te has tomado? Esas cosas raras que dices, esa fuerza, esa velocidad,…**

 **Nevra: ¿Quieres la verdad?**

Me giré para mirarla parando ante ella. Asintió segura y esperó a que hablara. No pude evitar soltar un suspiro buscando la mejor forma de decírselo.

 **Nevra: Bien, ya te he dicho de dónde vengo. Eldarya es un mundo a parte del tuyo que crearon para acoger a los faeries que había en la Tierra y así evitar su persecución.**

Después de echarme una mirada incrédula rodó sus ojos escrutando los alrededores mientras retrocedía un par de pasos.

 **Nevra: ¿Qué haces? ¿Buscar una vía de escape? ¿Un arma?**

Eso parecía. Me eché a reír, la chica tenía agallas. Avancé para salvar la distancia que ella había impuesto y agarré su mano llevándola a mis orejas.

 **Nevra: Yo soy un vampiro.**

Al principio estaba rígida, reacia a creerme y comprobarlo. Di otro paso hacia ella y sujeté su mano de forma más suave, mirándole a los ojos para darle confianza.

Ella siguió el perfil de mis orejas. Veía claramente su boca entreabierta por la sorpresa unido a la confusión de su mirada.

Separó su mano y agarró el aparato por el que hablaba a veces. Deslizó los dedos por él y éste comenzó a emitir una luz algo intensa, que llevó hasta mi cabeza.

Retiró unos mechones de pelo y siguió iluminando.

 **Nevra: Son de verdad, igual que mis colmillos.**

Desvió la vista a mi boca y se los mostré. Ella dirigió sus dedos de forma delicada, pero la frené.

 **Nevra: Están afilados, podría herirte.**

Ella ladeó la cabeza observándome y finalmente se relajó.

 **Mystika: Puede que decida creerte, total, sino, lo más seguro es que sea un simple sueño…**

 **Nevra: Preciosa, soy el sueño de muchas.**

 **Mystika: Pfff…**

La volví a tomar de la mano y le hice continuar caminando.

* * *

 **Nevra: Te lo voy a explicar todo y responderé a tus dudas, pero será mejor moverse.**

Mundos a parte, hadas, vampiros, extraños tipos que intentan capturarme,…

(¿Me he quedado dormida viendo alguna peli de fantasía?)

Esa era la única explicación plausible y después de ver al chico este varias veces ahora tenía sueños extraños con él.

Dejé que me llevara por el bosque, parecía que podía ver bien en la oscuridad, como buen vampiro que decía que era. No podía dejar de observar esa ropa extraña y aunque me parecía un disfraz, la calidad de la tela era como la de cualquier ropa normal.

Comenzó a explicarme sobre ese supuesto mundo lleno de criaturas sobrenaturales, de un Cristal custodiado por unas Guardias de las cuales él era jefe de una de ellas. También me habló de una profecía y que por ella me necesitaban y los tipos esos me perseguían.

 **Mystika: ¿Entonces quienes son esos tipos?**

 **Nevra: Illuminati.**

 **Mystika: Illu… ¡jajajaja! En serio, ¿qué te has tomado?**

 **Nevra: Sólo sangre hoy.**

 **Mystika: Vale… Y ahora se supone que me llevas a tu mundo, ¿no?**

Él asintió serio, siguiendo el camino intentando mantener la concentración para no perderse y encontrar el camino.

 **Mystika: Y claro, traspasaremos a otro mundo a través de algún portal mágico…**

 **Nevra: Así es.**

No sabía por qué le seguía aún, quizás porque sólo me resultaba inofensivo, a pesar de las locuras que me iba contando. Y porque me había salvado de esos zumbados.

Además me causaba mucha curiosidad saber a dónde me iba a llevar y cómo acabaría esta historia suya.

Después de un buen rato de charla y caminata por el bosque llegamos a un claro iluminado por la luna. Él me condujo hasta atravesarlo, volviendo a introducirnos unos metros entre los árboles y se detuvo ante un extraño círculo formado por setas.

 **Nevra: Es aquí.**

Antes de poder contestarle algún sarcasmo, los altos arbustos tras el círculo se movieron sonando claramente.

Nevra se colocó frente a mí y puso un brazo haciendo de barrera para impedirme adelantar o para ocultarme de alguna forma.

Y de repente, de entre la vegetación salió un chico algo más bajito que yo y con las orejas también puntiagudas.

 **Nevra: Tarkian…**

 **Mystika: ¿Os hicieron un descuento por comprar esas orejas?**

El chico me miró y sonrió de forma amable para luego volver la atención a mi acompañante.

 **Tarkian: Debéis daros prisa, están a punto de llegar. En cuanto traspaséis el portal lo cerraré para que no puedan seguiros.**

 **Nevra: Bien, vamos Mystika.**

(Un momento, ¿cuándo le he dicho mi nombre?)

Volvió a agarrar mi mano y tiró de mí con bastante fuerza, aunque sin esfuerzo alguno. Con un par de pasos nos metimos dentro del círculo.

 **¿?: ¡Alto ahí monstruos!**

Los tres nos giramos a la vez hacia la voz que sonaba al otro lado del claro.  
Los hombres que me habían intentado capturar en el callejón aparecieron en el claro corriendo casi sin aliento.

 **Tarkian: Yo me ocupo de ellos.**

El chico sacó un juego de cuchillos de su ropa y comenzó a lanzarlos como si fuesen estrellas ninja.

Entonces vi como unas lucecillas nos comenzaban a envolver.

(Tiene que ser una broma… Vamos despierta Mystika)

Las luces fueron subiendo y multiplicándose mientras los hombres se acercaban. Uno soltó un quejido, seguramente herido por uno de los cuchillos.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como otro preparaba su brillante daga para lanzarla a nuestra dirección.

No me dio tiempo ni a gritar cuando el hombre soltó la hoja y Nevra abrazó mi cuerpo haciéndome girar para protegerme con su espalda.

Acto seguido la luz se intensificó a nuestro alrededor, obligándome a cerrar los ojos y sentí mi cuerpo ligero durante unos segundos. Yo me aferré al chico sin entender qué estaba ocurriendo.

Súbitamente noté mis pies posarse sobre algo mullido. Al abrir los ojos miré hacia abajo y vi que era vegetación lo que pisábamos. Parecía que estaba amaneciendo, pero realmente no había pasado tanto tiempo ni era tan tarde cuando nos metimos en el bosque.

Me separé unos centímetros de Nevra y entonces éste perdió casi todo el equilibrio, así que volví rápidamente a sujetarlo.

 **Mystika: ¿Estás bien?**

 **Nevra: Grrr sí.**

 **Mystika: No suena como si lo estuvieras, ¿qué…?**

Antes de acabar la frase vi la daga del tipo ese clavada en su espalda.

 **Mystika: ¡Dios mío!**

Rápidamente le hice sentarse en el suelo y él se dejó hacer un poco a regañadientes y sin dejar de gruñir.

 **Nevra: Quítalo.**

 **Mystika: ¿Estás seguro?**

Él asintió con la cabeza y se colocó de forma que me resultara más fácil extraer la daga y así lo hice. Con cierta cautela y miedo de hacerle daño, sujeté el cuchillo con ambas manos, respiré hondo y lo saqué rápido.

El cuerpo del chico se tensó y apretó dientes y puños para aguantar el dolor. Luego se tumbó boca arriba respirando con cierta dificultad.

 **Nevra: Déjame estar así unos minutos, en seguida me repondré.**  
 **Mystika: Pero deberíamos buscar ayuda.**

 **Nevra: No es nada, recuerda que soy vampiro.**

 **Mystika: Si ya… oye.**

Nevra me miró directamente esperando a que continuara.

 **Mystika: Gracias por salvarme, dos veces.**

 **Nevra: Sólo cumplía con mi deber.**

 **Mystika: Claro…**

Pues sí, al fin y al cabo, según me había contado estaba allí en una misión, la de llevarme a su mundo a salvo.

Parecía que iba recobrando rápidamente las fuerzas, pues se incorporó y al mirar a su herida sólo quedaba el rastro en la ropa.

Acto seguido se levantó y me instó a seguirle sin más explicaciones. Como estaba preocupada por su estado no había caído en la cuenta del lugar que nos rodeaba.

Era un bosque pero nada que ver con el que estábamos hacía unos minutos. La vegetación era un tanto extraña, así como los frutos de varios de los árboles o arbustos. Algunos de ellos incluso parecían tener luz propia y colores extraños.

 **Nevra: Hey.**

 **Mystika: ¿Mhh?**

 **Nevra: Mi hermano nos espera.**

Me había quedado rezagada observando las plantas. Mi madre alucinaría si se encontrará con todo esto.

 **Mystika: ¿Tu hermano? ¿No me llevabas a no sé qué Cuartel?**

 **Nevra: Oh sí, pero este portal nos deja cerca de su ciudad, así que haremos una parada y seguiremos al día siguiente.**

Seguimos el camino y entonces vi otra extraña planta con unos frutos ovalados de colores vivos, tan llamativos que no pude evitar parar para coger uno.

 **Mystika: ¿Son comestibles?**

Sin esperar respuesta fui a agarrar uno y en ese momento el propio fruto sacó unos pinchos, clavándose un par de ellos en mis dedos.

 **Mystika: ¡Au!**

(Un segundo, esto ha dolido y se supone que en los sueños no sientes dolor…)

Miré mis dedos doloridos sangrando ligeramente. No era un sueño.

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

 **Mystika: ¿Son comestibles?**

En cuanto le escuché me giré, pero era demasiado tarde para contestarle, ella intentó agarrar uno de esos frutos y se pinchó.

 **Mystika: ¡Au!**

Se quedó observando su mano con la mirada perdida, aunque no parecía que fuera tan dolorosa la herida.

Me acerqué a ella para ver si estaba bien. Dos de sus dedos sangraban un poco, resbalando una gota de brillante y roja sangre por ellos.

Igualmente tendría molestias hasta que se cerraran, así que tomé su mano y retiré la sangre con mis labios bajo su atenta mirada.

En cuanto el líquido rozó mis papilas gustativas sentí como mi cerebro se saturaba, como si hubiera tomado algún tipo de droga. Incluso pude notar mi pupila dilatándose rápidamente, tanto que la poca luz solar que había me molestó teniendo que cerrar el ojo.

(¿Qué diablos eres? Nunca he probado una sangre así…)

 **Mystika: ¿…Nevra?**

Volví a abrir el ojo con cautela, ya había vuelto a la normalidad, así que la luz ya no era una molestia. Mystika me miraba con algo de preocupación.  
Aún tenía agarrada su mano, cerca de mi boca y sus heridas se cerraban en cuestión de segundos.

 **Nevra: Ehm… ya casi estás curada. Sigamos.**

Ella se miró los dedos alucinando, incluso pude vislumbrar algo de temor y confusión en sus ojos, como si comenzara a comprender que no estaba soñando y que todo lo que había ocurrido era real.

Seguí andando rápido, ella pretendía caminar a mi altura, en silencio y yo intentaba mantener cierta distancia, al menos hasta que el extraño efecto de su sangre pasara por completo.

 **Mystika: Oye, afloja un poco, estoy cansada.**

 **Nevra: No tenemos ningún medio de transporte, así que debemos ir deprisa si queremos llegar pronto. Y no pienses en comer nada de por aquí, nada que crezca en este mundo te nutrirá.**

 **Mystika: ¿Alimentos que no nutren?**

 **Nevra: Sólo nutren a los familiares, que son también originarios de este mundo, el resto de seres venimos de tu mundo, así que sólo nos nutre vuestra comida.**

La chica se quedó algo rezagada aunque a un buen ritmo, pensando. No debía ser fácil darse cuenta que todo esto era real, que le perseguían y por ello le habían llevado a otro mundo y que debía salvarnos. Hubiera preferido tener tiempo para ir explicándoselo poco a poco y aunque no me hubiera creído, al menos hubiera estado más preparada cuando tuviera que afrontar esta realidad.

Aunque ahora lo que me preocupaba era Demian, mi hermano, pero no teníamos más opción que descansar en su fortaleza. Ella estaba agotada no sólo por todo lo vivido, había hecho un sobreesfuerzo y llevaba muchas más horas despierta de lo habitual en su rutina.

Por suerte a lo lejos ya vimos la ciudad amurallada de Ethia. Estábamos muy cerca.

En cuanto aparecieron las murallas a lo lejos en nuestro campo de visión, Nevra me advirtió de que era nuestro destino. Al fin podría descansar un poco. Sentía mi cuerpo agotado y sin energía, pero el chico tenía razón, no podíamos parar hasta llegar, sobre todo porque si paraba no creía ser capaz de ponerme en marcha de nuevo.

Así que haciendo un último esfuerzo caminamos durante unos veinte minutos hasta llegar a la puerta de la hermosa fortaleza rodeada de bosques. Un gran río cruzaba el exterior de ésta, así que había que acceder a través de un imponente y ornamentado puente de piedra.

El vampiro esperó a que llegara a su altura y de nuevo tomó mi mano para llevarme ante la puerta una vez cruzada la pasarela. Me sentía como una niña pequeña, llevada todo el rato de la mano para no perderme, pero estaba tan cansada que me daba igual.

Había dos guardias apostados en la puerta, Nevra les hizo una señal y éstos rápidamente abrieron la enorme puerta de madera y hierro. Aunque parecía muy pesada, ellos la movieron sin demasiada dificultad, por lo que imaginé que también eran vampiros.

 **Nevra: Vamos.**

Apretó mi mano para llamar mi atención y continuó caminando, adentrándose en la ciudad.

Las calles estaban repletas de actividad y de seres que a simple vista parecían humanos, como Nevra, a excepción de sus orejas. Así que en seguida imaginé que era una ciudad formada por vampiros.

Algunas tiendas sí eran regentadas por seres que no parecían ser como los demás, incluso alguno tenía características animales, lo que me hacía aminorar la marcha para prestar atención. Por suerte Nevra no tiró de mí, sino que paraba y me explicaba el tipo de ser que era.

Los que no eran vampiros eran lo que él llamó "brownies" en su mayoría. Para mí eso era un postre demasiado calórico, de esos que sólo comes una vez al año, así que relacionarlo con un ser antropomorfo se me hacía extraño, aunque no tanto como el ser en cuestión.

Había tiendas de alimentos de mi mundo, otras de alimento para lo que llamaban familiares, otras de ropa y accesorios y otras de las demás necesidades básicas.

A nuestro paso la gente se nos quedaba mirando. A él le saludaban y a mí me observaban con cierto recelo.

(Qué genial bienvenida…)

 **¿?: ¡Nevra! Pero que deliciosa compañía tienes, es tan exótica… ¿Por qué no le compras este magnífico vestido?**

Extrañada miré hacia abajo y me encontré con una gata sobre sus dos patas como si fuera una personita hablando con un vestido entre sus brazos. No pude evitar una exclamación de sorpresa y retroceder varios pasos.

 **Nevra: Purriry, ¿qué te trae por aquí?**

 **Purriry: Vine a comprar nuevas telas para mis creaciones y aprovecho para hacer negocios. Aquí tenéis muy buen gusto.**

No sabía si buen gusto era la palabra correcta para mí, pues todos vestían extraño, como en una fiesta de disfraces algo rara, pero sí era cierto que tenían ese aire elegante y cuidado.

 **Nevra: Déjame ver.**

Nevra tomó el vestido de color morado y lo observó con detenimiento desplegándolo, luego le dijo algo a la gata y ella desapareció un minuto tras unas cortinas para reaparecer con el mismo en color negro con detalles rojos.

Cuando se lo entregó, él sonrió satisfecho y le dio una bolsita de cuero. La gata se la guardó felizmente y nos deseó un buen día.

 **Nevra: Necesitas vestuario, tu ropa está algo sucia.**

Le seguí por las calles aún un poco en shock hasta llegar a un enorme edificio con torres. No era un castillo, pero casi.

La puerta también estaba custodiada por varios guardias que al ver a Nevra saludaron en una especie de reverencia y nos dejaron acceder sin necesidad de decir nada.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?**

 **Nevra: Mi hermano es el Gobernador.**

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

Mystika abrió los ojos con sorpresa, algo que ya había sucedido varias veces en ese día. Era como una niña pequeña descubriendo un lugar nuevo. Sus ojos brillaban observando a la gente, las tiendas o la fortaleza de mi hermano.

Por suerte parecía ser una chica bastante abierta a las cosas nuevas y extrañas, cualquier otra persona hubiera entrado en pánico.

Pasamos la puerta de entrada, ella miraba a todos los rincones sin perder detalle mientras yo la guiaba por las estancias y pasillos finamente decorados hasta llegar ante la puerta del salón principal.

 **¿?: Señorito Nevra, bienvenido de nuevo. Su hermano está reunido, mandaré avisarle en cuanto termine.**

 **Nevra: Gracias Weeda. ¿Podrías pedir que nos preparasen un baño?**

La señora asintió y dio instrucciones a un par de personas, que rápidamente subieron al piso de arriba.

Entonces coloqué mi mano sobre la cintura de Mystika para guiarla también hasta el piso superior, donde se encontraban las habitaciones y los baños.

Mi hermano hizo construir unas termas de estilo romano donde se bañaban hombres y mujeres indistintamente, seguramente para disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigas.

Básicamente lo usaba él, así que nadie se quejaba de ello. De todas formas la gran piscina-bañera tenía una especie de división por si alguien quería un poco más de intimidad.

En cuanto llegamos a las puertas de los baños, una de las sirvientas, una chica joven que no conocía, acompañó a Mystika adentro, a la zona con algo de privacidad. Yo le di el vestido a la muchacha, que recibió con una sonrisa tímida y un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Salvo Weeda y algunos pocos sirvientes masculinos o mujeres de mayor edad y que llevaban varias décadas trabajando para nuestra familia, el resto eran chicas jóvenes que mi hermano contrataba para su disfrute personal.

Fui a uno de los bancos de los baños y me desvestí por completo antes de meterme en el agua caliente, que llegaba hasta casi el pecho a medida que te adentrabas.

Me introduje hasta alcanzar a un arco bajo que delimitaba la zona privada. Miré hacia dentro pero no conseguí ver a Mystika por ningún lado. Así que para tener una mejor visión de la piscina me coloqué bajo el arco.

De repente ella salió a la superficie en medio del agua de espaldas a mí. Luego fue acercándose a las escaleras y el agua fue cubriéndole cada vez menos.

Cuando llegó al principio de los escalones, donde el agua le llegaba a los muslos, la joven le pasó una pastilla de jabón y ella volvió a meterse unos pasos dando marcha atrás y comenzó a enjabonar su cuerpo y luego su pelo.

La sirvienta echó un vistazo en mi dirección y desapareció rápidamente malentendiendo la situación por completo.

* * *

La joven que me dio el jabón desapareció de repente sin entender por qué. Yo seguí enjabonándome con esa pastilla que olía deliciosamente a rosas.  
Me sentaba genial ese baño, lo necesitaba, aunque el agua estaba algo caliente para mi gusto.

Me metí de nuevo bajo el agua para retirar el jabón de mi pelo y al salir sentí la misma sensación que en la discoteca, como si…

Di un giro de 180 grados y me encontré a Nevra observándome bajo un arco que delimitaba dos zonas.

Como anteriormente, no le importó ser descubierto. Su descaro me causaba gracia, por lo general solían desviar la mirada o disimular cuando les pillaba observándome detalladamente.

Aunque mirándole con detenimiento parecía estar en otro mundo, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que le había pillado.

 **Mystika: ¿No te enseñaron a respetar la privacidad de la gente?**

El chico pestañeó varias veces y entonces me miró a los ojos y sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado que resaltaban sobre su piel clara.

Balbuceó algo y acto seguido se giró dándome la espalda, adentrándose en su zona. Sonreí para mis adentros por esa reacción inesperada y volví a sumergirme en el agua para bucear un poco.

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

Me giré sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

(Diablos, esto no me pasa desde la adolescencia)

Retiré el parche dejándolo sobre el suelo y me sumergí para mojar mi cara y lavar mi pelo.

Una vez terminé, miré a través del hueco del arco para saber si ella había terminado. En ese momento comenzó a salir por las escaleras.

Su pelo chorreando le llegaba casi a las nalgas, que tenía, como ya se adivinaba bajo la ropa, bien trabajadas y fuertes. Su cuerpo era de una atleta femenina y en forma.

Tomó su cabellera con ambas manos colocándola a un lado y escurrió el agua antes de acabar de salir del agua. Luego agarró la toalla, se frotó un poco la cabeza y después se envolvió en ella.

A su disposición dejaron útiles de aseo además de ropa interior y el vestido que le había comprado.

Yo también salí, me sequé un poco, me puse el parche y me vestí de nuevo. Seguramente mi hermano estaría ya libre.

Sabiendo que ella estaría ya "visible" crucé hasta su zona. Efectivamente ya se había vestido y estaba acabando de cepillar su pelo, que seguía mojado.  
Me acerqué al tocador improvisado para ella y agarré una pequeña esfera de un material blando. Ella me miró esperando a ver qué hacía.

Con la esfera en la palma de mi mano, agarré su cabello. Ella se tensó, como si fuera reacia a que le tocaran esa parte, pero como no dijo nada, estrujé la esfera contra sus cabellos, explotándola.

El contenido se expandió rápidamente secando por completo su pelo. Ella agarró varios mechones diferentes observando con la boca abierta.

 **Mystika: ¡Toma ya! ¿Qué es esto?**

 **Nevra: Alquimia. Los elfos se la pasan inventando cosas así.**

 **Mystika: ¡Me gustan los elfos!**

Me reí observando ahora el vestido. La gata había dado en el clavo con la talla y el color negro resaltaba el rojo de su pelo y el dorado de sus ojos.  
Recoloqué un trozo de tela del traje y luego agarré un pasador que tenía en la mesita y tomando un par de mechones de delante, los puse en la parte trasera y los sujeté bien. Tener una hermana pequeña ayudaba a saber arreglar cabellos femeninos.

* * *

Cuando terminó de sujetarme los mechones, retiró el resto hacia un lado para abrocharme correctamente el vestido en la espalda. Sus dedos fríos rozaron mi piel haciendo que se me erizara y me diera un escalofrío.

Luego me hizo dar la vuelta para quedar frente a él sentada en el taburete. Se agachó y de nuevo sentí sus frías manos rodeando uno de mis tobillos. Acto seguido me colocó un par de zapatos con delicadeza, como si fuera la Cenicienta. Ese pensamiento y la suavidad de sus dedos me hicieron reír.

 **Nevra: ¿Qué?**

 **Mystika: Nada.**

 **Nevra: A ver, levanta.**

Él sonrió satisfecho afirmando con la cabeza como si yo fuera una obra o creación suya.

 **Nevra: Perfecta.**

La puerta de los baños se abrió de repente y Weeda asomó la cabeza avisando de que su hermano ya estaba disponible.

Nevra volvió a echarme un repaso y una sombra de preocupación que no entendí, cruzó su mirada.

 **Nevra: Avisa de que vamos ya.**

La señora agachó la cabeza y desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

Él me ofreció el brazo como si fuera un caballero de otra época, gesto que acepté y le seguí de nuevo al piso de abajo, donde nos encontramos con Weeda nada más entrar.

Esta vez las ornamentadas puertas de lo que parecía ébano, se abrieron de par en par, dando lugar a una enorme y espaciosa sala muy elegante.

Las paredes estaban decoradas con frescos que representaban a mujeres desnudas junto a un vampiro que se alimentaba de ellas en su mayoría. También había cortinas de terciopelo color sangre que parecían delimitar la estancia.

 **¿?: Hermano, qué sorpresa verte por aquí.**

 **Nevra: Demian…**

 **Demian: Vamos, acércate, me han dicho que vienes bien acompañado.**

El hombre al que llamó Demian se levantó de su ostentoso asiento y bajó unas escaleras que tenía en frente con paso firme y elegante, quedando a la misma altura que nosotros.

Nevra me guio hasta él manteniéndome bastante pegada a su cuerpo. De lejos vi en ese hombre una sonrisa de complacencia en sus labios, como si me hubiera analizado antes.  
Se parecía bastante a Nevra aunque su cabello era largo, como el de Axel, pero del mismo color que el de su hermano, negro azabache y sus ojos, aunque más claros, también tenían ese color grisáceo/lavanda tan peculiar.

Cuando quedamos frente a él me percaté también de que era un poco más alto y de que, efectivamente sus rasgos eran algo más maduros.

 **Demian: Una auténtica delicia… jamás pensé que algún día vendrías con un presente y menos uno como este.**

El hombre me miró de arriba abajo como si fuera a formar parte de su harén o algo por el estilo. Luego hizo el amago de tocar mi mejilla pero en un rápido gesto que ni detecté, Nevra sujetó su muñeca con el semblante serio.

 **Nevra: No es ningún obsequio. Ella es mía.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 **ANTE BELLUM**

 **[NEVRA]**

Miré seriamente a mi hermano mientras seguía con su mano sujeta a pocos centímetros de la cara de Mystika. Sus dedos casi podían rozar su piel.

Él seguía mirándola a ella a los ojos, hasta que Mystika giró la cara hacia mí con la ceja levantada y los puños reposados en la cadera.

 **Mystika: ¿Tuya? No soy propiedad de nadie.**

Seguí con la vista fija en mi hermano, que sonreía con ironía hasta que finalmente se giró también hacia mí sin dejar su expresión.

 **Demian: Al fin una chica con carácter, las sirvientas son, precisamente, demasiado serviles.**

De nada había servido decirle que era mía, como si no me hubiera escuchado. Empujé su brazo para que retrocediera un par de pasos y así pude ponerme entre ambos.

Mi hermano era alguien muy persuasivo y hasta que no conseguía lo que quería no paraba, bien lo sabía yo. Pero ella era intocable, su misión en este mundo era una mucho más importante que contentar los caprichos de un Gobernador. Tendría que hablar con él en privado y contarle lo que hacía ella aquí; sabiendo que estaba bajo la protección de los Sabios, quizás dejara de verla como un posible pasatiempo más.

 **Mystika: ¡Eh! Sigo aquí.**

Me relajé y solté la muñeca de Demian. Él se miró y con el dorso de su otra mano sacudió delicadamente su chaqueta para alisar cualquier arruga que pudiera haberle ocasionado. Luego volvió a dirigirse a Mystika.

 **Demian: Disculpa a mi hermano, aún es bastante joven e impulsivo. Déjame presentarme.**

Mi hermano me acabó de apartar de delante de ella y le agarró la mano con suavidad plantándole un beso en el dorso. Ella le observaba con un gesto sarcástico, claramente mordiéndose la lengua para no soltarle cualquier mordacidad.

 **Demian: Soy Demian, el Gobernador de Ethia y el hermano mayor de este maleducado que tienes al lado. ¿Y tú eres?**

 **Mystika: Mystika, reina de mi casa y dueña de mi vida.**

Lo último lo dijo echándome una mirada de reojo. Demian se echó a reír ante tal contestación, poco acostumbrado, pues como bien dijo sus sirvientas eran obedientes y educadas.

Disimulé también una sonrisa y carraspeé para ver si así soltaba su mano, que tenía sujeta más segundos de lo habitual.

 **Demian: ¿Y qué os trae por aquí?**

Aunque la pregunta iba dirigida a mí, él no le quitaba el ojo de encima y ella le sostenía la mirada algo desafiante. Debía estar muy acostumbrada a lidiar con hombres que se le acercarían con ciertas intenciones, debido a su trabajo. Y seguro que sabía defenderse bien, pero por desgracia poco podía hacer ante un vampiro, salvo que otro la protegiera.

 **Nevra: ¿Podemos hablarlo tú y yo en privado? No es algo de lo que se deba enterar mucha gente.**

 **Demian: ¿Y dejar desatendida a la señorita?**

 **Nevra: Seguro que tus sirvientas podrán atenderla a la perfección.**

Mystika seguía la conversación haciendo algún gesto que otro, impacientándose visiblemente por estar hablando de ella como si no estuviera aquí. Finalmente colocó de nuevo las manos sobre su cadera dispuesta a replicar, así que antes de que pudiera hacerlo, me giré hacia ella.

 **Nevra: Por favor, quédate aquí y si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo.**

Dejó escapar un suspiro y se encogió de hombros. Demian hizo llamar a una de las sirvientas y le ordenó que la acompañase, le mostrase la fortaleza y le diera algo de comer.

En cuanto ambas se marcharon me dirigí a mi hermano, que seguía los pasos de Mystika con la cabeza ladeada y sonriendo.

Una vez desaparecieron de la vista me miró y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para acompañarle hasta su despacho.  
El habitáculo seguía exactamente igual a como lo dejó nuestro padre salvo por algún detalle personal. Me senté frente al escritorio y esperé que Demian hiciera lo mismo. Pero él se dirigió a la ventana y se sentó en el elegante y cómodo banco que había en el hueco de abajo, mirando hacia fuera.

 **Demian: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurre con esa chica, la quieres para ti?**

 **Nevra: No es eso. He ido a buscarla expresamente por orden de los Sabios.**

Demian se giró hacia mí en cuanto pronuncié la palabra "Sabios", mirándome con seriedad y algo confuso.

 **Demian: ¿Por orden...? ¿Quién es ella?**

 **Nevra: Creen que es la chica de la Profecía.**

 **Demian: Interesante... ¿Y dónde estaba?**

 **Nevra: En la Tierra.**

Un brillo malicioso cruzó su mirada, al parecer más interesado aún por ella de lo que ya estaba.

La mayoría de faeliennes apenas tenían ya sangre humana después de muchas generaciones en Eldarya y para un vampiro, probar a un humano era un capricho muy caro y difícil de conseguir.

Esto me hizo recordar el sabor de su sangre y tuve que cerrar el ojo e inspirar hondo para calmar los ánimos.

 **Demian: Así que realmente es tuya, la has probado, ¿no?**

 **Nevra: No. Bueno sí, sólo le curé una pequeña herida.**

 **Demian: ¿Cómo es?**

 **Nevra: No es del todo humana...**

 **Demian: Aun así quiero probar, por tu cara adivino que ha sido una experiencia inolvidable.**

Desvié la mirada molesto soltando un gruñido de desaprobación. No había sido un capricho, sólo había querido ayudarla.

 **Nevra: Leiftan fue claro al respecto, no tocarla.**

 **Demian: Hermanito, me importa bien poco lo que diga el demonio ese en sandalias. Nadie con ese atuendo puede ser tomado en serio.**

 **Nevra: Él sigue órdenes también.**

 **Demian: ¡Oh vamos! ¿Quién se enteraría?**

No tenía remedio. Negué con la cabeza pensando que era estúpido intentar explicárselo, no iba a cambiar su forma de ver las cosas, así que ¿para qué gastar saliva?

 **Demian: A no ser que seas tú el que personalmente no quiere que nadie la toque.**

 **Nevra: Claro, es mi misión protegerla. Sobre todo de ti en este momento.**

No pude evitar que en mi voz se notara algo de rencor. No todas las heridas cicatrizan del todo, a pesar de ser un vampiro.

Él suspiró mientras me miraba en silencio, echó otro vistazo por la ventana y volvió a dirigirse a mí.

 **Demian: Esta noche hay una pequeña fiesta organizada, por supuesto estáis invitados.**

Asentí y di por finalizada la reunión, saliendo rápidamente de su despacho para ir a buscarla.

* * *

Seguí a la chica, que se presentó como Taelira, primero hasta la cocina, donde pidió que me dieran algo para comer. La persona al mando, una fornida señora con el cabello recogido mostrando dos orejas apenas inexistentes, me sonrió y me ofreció un panecillo de frutos secos que acepté encantada.

Estaba recién horneado y entre las horas que llevaba sin comer y el olor que desprendía, me lo comí rápidamente mientras la joven continuaba caminando por los pasillos de la gran fortaleza.

A menudo me adelantaba unos pasos mientras yo admiraba cada rincón de cada estancia. Me encantaban los lugares así, igual que los castillos medievales y las ruinas y estar allí era como visitar esa época con una máquina del tiempo.

Apreté un poco el paso para ponerme a la altura de mi guía, que me iba indicando cada habitáculo.

 **Mystika: Oye, y tú ¿qué eres?**

No había nada a la vista que me hiciera pensar que no era humana. No tenía garras, no tenía orejas raras, no tenía colmillos, ...

 **Taelira: Una huldra.**

 **Mystika: ¿Huldra? Eso me suena...**

Entonces Taelira se levantó un poco el vestido y vi asomar por debajo una cola de vaca, que volvió a guardar en seguida.

 **Mystika: ¡Ostras!... Ya recuerdo, mitología escandinava.**

Si estaba aquí es porque su jefe, es decir el Gobernador, le tenía satisfecha y ella a él. Aunque suponía que no actuaría acorde a los mitos que se explicaban sobre ellas. Al fin y al cabo esto estaba lleno de vampiros y comían comida normal.

Al rato llegamos a la zona de las alcobas. Las primeras en el camino pertenecían al servicio y eran pequeñas y modestas. En cuanto avanzábamos, la estancia se dividía claramente y las habitaciones eran más amplias y lujosas. Éstas eran las habitaciones de los invitados.

Y entonces, al topar con el final de la galería, vi una enorme puerta de ébano con ángeles tallados.

 **Taelira: Estos son los aposentos del Gobernador. Sólo se puede entrar con su permiso expreso.**

Ella me miró seria, como si me estuviera advirtiendo de que no debía cruzar ese umbral por nada del mundo. La verdad es que no tenía intención alguna de hacerlo.

 **¿?: Por supuesto tú estás invitada a pasar cuando desees.**

Me giré de golpe al escuchar esa voz casi en mi oído. No me había dado cuenta de que alguien se había acercado tanto, a pesar de que la galería estaba desierta.

Demian sonreía de forma amable mientras que Nevra parecía molesto por la actitud de su hermano.

 **Mystika: Gracias, pero no tengo la necesidad.**

 **Demian: Veremos.**

 **Nevra: Demian por favor.**

 **Demian: Vamos hermanito, sólo bromeo.**

Pero su mirada no indicaba en absoluto que estuviera bromeando.  
Demian despidió a la sirvienta argumentando que ya podían encargarse ellos y acercándose a mí, colocó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros empujándome suavemente a caminar unos pasos.

Apenas anduvimos unos cuatro metros cuando se detuvo ante otra habitación, la más cercana a la suya.

Abrió la puerta y me hizo pasar.  
La alcoba era ostentosa, con detalles finos y delicados en las molduras del techo y los muebles. En medio reinaba una enorme cama con dosel de colores oscuros.

 **Demian: Es la mejor habitación de invitados que tenemos, puedes hacer uso de ella mientras estés aquí.**

 **Nevra: Lo que será una única noche.**

 **Demian: Sí, sí...**

 **Nevra: Es en serio, debemos irnos a Eel. Espero que nos prestes un par de monturas.**

 **Demian: Claro, avisaré que mañana os tengan un par de rawist listos.**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué es eso?**

 **Nevra: Un familiar, similar a vuestros caballos.**

Afirmé algo distraída echando otro vistazo a la habitación y aunque no le faltaba detalle alguno, le faltaba vida. Era una habitación más, decorada para entrar por los ojos, pero la comodidad no está sólo en lo que vemos.

 **Demian: Esta noche hay una fiesta, pediré que te traigan diferentes vestidos para que puedas elegir.**

Todo seguía pareciéndome surrealista, puede que incluso el dolor que creí sentir hubiera sido un juego de mi mente y no fuera real. Mujeres con cola de vaca, gatos que hablan, vampiros, personas con otras características animales,... Me sentía como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas y ya me preguntaba cuándo aparecería el sombrerero loco.

 **Demian: ¿Has visto ya toda la fortaleza?**

 **Mystika: Casi todo el interior.**

 **Demian: Bien, tengo un rato antes de la comida, te acompañaré a conocer a tu montura y luego el jardín. Si mi hermano no tiene objeción alguna.**

Aunque la frase parecía para pedir permiso, el tono era totalmente irónico, lo que me hacía imaginar que me iba a llevar lo quisiera su hermano o no. Y al fin y al cabo era yo la que tenía que tomar la decisión.

Nevra hizo un gesto con la cabeza con cierto hartazgo, seguramente por su actitud, y nos acompañó.

Demian nos dirigió por la salida del servicio, que quedaba en la cocina, hasta llegar a las cuadras.

Cuando asomé la cabeza no pude evitar dar un grito ahogado al ver a lo que ellos llamaban Rawist. Por la puerta de algunas de las cuadras asomaban cráneos de caballo, unidos a un cuerpo de caballo en su plenitud. Todos eran negros con rallas claras.

 **Demian: No te asustes, estos son muy dóciles.**

 **Mystika: Sus cabezas...**

 **Demian: ¿Preciosos verdad?**

No sabría decir si "precioso" era la palabra adecuada, aún me estaba recuperando del shock.

Demian se acercó a uno de ellos y éste acercó su testa, haciendo que ambos chocaran sus frentes con suavidad. La expresión del vampiro era completamente diferente, nada que ver con el que había conocido hasta ahora, lo que me hacía pensar que sentía un verdadero afecto por ese... ¿animal?

La escena me hizo sonreír. No podía evitarlo, una muestra de amor hacia un animal siempre me provocaba la misma reacción.

 **Nevra: {No te dejes engañar, es con la única hembra que tiene consideración...}**

Me reí por lo bajo y me acerqué a los extraños caballos. La mayoría me miraba con curiosidad asomando sus cabezas, pero a mí me daba un poco de reparo aún tocarlos. Digamos que una calavera viviente no te inspira confianza de por sí.

 **Demian: Acércate.**

Demian se giró hacia mí tendiendo su mano invitándome a unirme a él. Y así hice, quería un poco de confianza para acercarme a esos animales, pues al fin y al cabo al día siguiente debía montar uno.

Tomé su mano y él me acercó para luego colocar mis dedos con cuidado sobre la frente de su yegua. La fue bajando poco a poco y al llegar a los ollares, ella aspiró mi mano para olerme, soltando luego un relincho algo metálico y siniestro.

Ella pareció aceptarme rápido y se dejó acariciar todo lo que quise. Aunque era extraño acariciar una calavera fría y lisa como el mármol.

Miré de nuevo a Demian que admiraba a su yegua con una sonrisa cálida y me preguntaba el por qué debía actuar como un auténtico capullo cuando se veía claramente que dentro de él había una persona totalmente distinta. Los mismos ojos que hacía un rato reflejaban insolencia y frivolidad ahora mostraban cariño y ternura.

 **Mystika: Parece que tienes más aprecio a tu familiar que a cualquier persona.**

 **Demian: Ellos son puros de espíritu, no tienen maldad ni intenciones deshonestas.**

 **Mystika: Cierto...**

Por un momento me pareció ver una sombra pasar por sus ojos, haciendo que su expresión se endureciera. Al fin y al cabo no le conocía en absoluto para juzgarle por completo, puede que fuera como era por algún motivo, pero obviamente sospechar eso no iba a causarme ninguna empatía si se comportaba como hacía unos minutos.

Al rato me llevó a conocer al que sería mi compañero de viaje, un joven macho algo impetuoso pero cariñoso y fácil de domar.

El vampiro mi dio unos granos de maíz algo pegajosos y luego acercó mi mano llena al Rawist. Éste devoró los caramelos y relinchó también.

 **Demian: Bueno, vayamos de nuevo a la fortaleza, es la hora de comer.**

Al decir esto me dio un repaso de arriba abajo haciendo que yo rodara los ojos algo exasperada. Eso provocó que se riera mientras Nevra se mantenía al margen negando con la cabeza. Si alguien lo conocía bien, ese debía ser él, aunque su relación parecía algo tensa y forzada. Como si sólo por el hecho de ser hermanos debieran soportarse, o quizás porque en el fondo se tenían verdadero cariño y había algo que los separaba.  
Fuera lo que fuese tenía a Nevra incómodo e inquieto.

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

Realmente no esperaba que mi hermano hubiese cambiado en todo este tiempo sin vernos, no debería sorprenderme. Quizás únicamente tenía la esperanza que algún día pasara, pero desde su adolescencia fue volviéndose impertinente y caprichoso, mucho más de lo normal en cualquiera de su posición.

Recordaba nuestra infancia como dos hermanos normales, que jugaban, se quitaban juguetes, peleaban y luego se reconciliaban y como si nada. Incluso se portaba de forma protectora cuando alguien mayor que yo intentaba molestarme. Como haría cualquier hermano.

Absorto en mis pensamientos apenas me di cuenta de que Mystika me observaba atentamente. Debió notar mi cambio de humor, parecía alguien intuitiva.

Cuando giré mi cara lo suficiente para mirarla ella me sonrió y noté como si en ese momento pudiera entender el por qué me sentía así. Entonces caí en la cuenta que hacía mucho ninguna chica me había mirado así, que todas y cada una de las que conocía en mayor o menor profundidad sólo pensaban en disfrutar el momento, ninguna se molestaba en conocerme, entenderme o preocuparse por mi estado.

Puede que yo tampoco mostrara ningún interés en darme a conocer realmente. Me encerraba en mi caparazón, tranquilo y seguro y sin embargo me sentía algo vulnerable en su presencia, como si ella pudiera ver más allá de él.

Volví a mirar para el frente, incapaz de mantenerle la mirada por si acaso pudiera leer mis pensamientos si había contacto visual y seguimos caminando hasta llegar al comedor.

La enorme mesa que reinaba en medio de la sala estaba apenas montada en uno de los extremos, pues comeríamos sólo nosotros tres en ella.

La comida y la bebida ya estaban servidas, esperándonos.  
Tomamos asiento y una de las sirvientas llenó mi copa de vino. Cuando iba a hacer lo mismo con la de Mystika ella puso la mano sobre ésta indicándole que no iba a tomar.

 **Mystika: Gracias, pero no suelo beber vino, para comer prefiero el agua.**

La mujer hizo un gesto de asentimiento, luego llenó su copa con agua y finalmente la de mi hermano también con vino.

Durante el almuerzo mi hermano le estuvo explicando batallitas suyas a Mystika para intentar impresionarla, algo que no solía tener que hacer, pues solían venir a él con un chasquido de dedos. Claro que una medio humana como ella bien valía el esfuerzo.

Mystika se mantuvo cortés, aunque a veces se le escapaba alguna réplica mordaz bien camuflada, tanto que mi hermano creía que su estrategia surtía algo de efecto.

 **Demian: ... Por supuesto puedo mostrártelo, tengo muchos libros con ilustraciones sobre ello en la biblioteca.**

De repente Mystika levantó la mirada hacia mi hermano con verdadero interés en cuanto la palabra "biblioteca" fue nombrada.

 **Mystika: No he visto la biblioteca en mi tour por la fortaleza.**

 **Demian: Supongo que Taelira no pensó que fuera de tu interés, las chicas que vienen aquí no suelen tener ese tipo de hobbies.**

 **Mystika: La diferencia es que no vengo con el mismo objetivo que ellas.**

Ella sonrió con un gesto sarcástico y siguió comiendo como si nada.

Jamás había conocido a nadie que se atreviera a hablar así a mi hermano y por la cara de éste, él tampoco. Por suerte le divertía y parecía que el reto lo motivaba aún más a intentar agradarle.

También conmigo se había comportado así, pero pude ver otras facetas suyas que me hacían pensar que sus ironías y sarcasmos le servían de escudo. Y aun así, si mirabas con atención a sus ojos podías ver la realidad de sus pensamientos.

En cuanto dejamos limpios los platos Demian guio a Mystika hasta la enorme biblioteca que nuestra madre se encargó de llenar. Le apasionaba la lectura, no importaba si eran libros de historia como de arte o novelas.

Yo no pisaba esa habitación desde hacía años, desde que ella desapareció junto con nuestro padre y volver a entrar me traía muchos recuerdos.

* * *

La estancia era enorme y luminosa. Todas las paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías de madera maciza esculpidas con ángeles.  
No había hueco alguno en ellas, todas estaban llenas de libros de diferentes tamaños, grosores y colores.

En medio de la sala había un escritorio con un libro abierto y un marco con un retrato de familia pintado. Miré la imagen que mostraba un hombre y una mujer de porte recio pero mirada y sonrisa amable. A su lado había tres niños: un joven adolescente, otro de unos diez años y una niña pequeñita con el pelo bicolor.

En seguida me di cuenta que los dos chicos eran Demian y Nevra con los que debían ser sus padres sin duda.

 **Demian: Nuestros padres y hermana.**

 **Nevra: Karenn, la conocerás en el Cuartel.**

Como no dijeron nada de sus padres ni los habían nombrado hasta ahora, preferí no preguntar. Si no hablaban sobre ellos tendrían sus motivos y no me gustaba entrometerme en la vida de los demás.

Volví mi atención al libro que estaba abierto en la mesa mirándolo por encima. Por las ilustraciones parecía un libro de cuentos. Luego me dirigí a las estanterías y di un repaso a las filas de libros.

Todos estaban ordenados por temática y orden alfabético, algo increíble con la cantidad que había.

Rápidamente me dirigí a la sección que parecía la de historia, descubriendo volúmenes que parecían tener siglos de vida. Pasé el dedo por ellos leyendo los títulos, comprobando que ninguno de los nombres que se suponía de países o ciudades me era conocido en absoluto.

Tomé uno que parecía tratar sobre la historia de Ethia, la ciudad donde me encontraba. Al sacarlo y abrirlo voló algo de polvo haciéndome estornudar.

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

En cuanto abrió el libro hizo un pequeño y gracioso estornudo debido al polvo acumulado en éste.  
Sonreí por la escena, en ese momento parecía una niña rodeada de cientos de libros infantiles olvidados. Sus ojos brillaban emocionados.

 **Demian: {Parece que vas a ser tú el que tenga problemas con el Daemon}**

 **Nevra: No digas tonterías.**

 **Demian: Sólo hay que ver cómo la miras.**

 **Nevra: Me ha hecho gracia la situación, nada más. Además no la necesito, tengo a muchas donde elegir.**

Soltó una risotada sarcástica por lo bajo, pero igual se escuchó como un eco en toda la sala. Y aun así Mystika no despegó sus ojos del libro, pasando hoja por hoja, devorando cada línea que se le presentaba. Poco a poco fue acercándose a la silla del escritorio y se sentó sin tocar el libro de cuentos que estaba sobre él. Era como si respetara esos objetos aunque desconociera su verdadera importancia para nosotros.

 **Demian: Parece que has cambiado desde que marchaste.**

 **Nevra: Aprendí del Maestro...**

 **Demian: No estamos hechos para ser fieles, es una cuestión de naturaleza y que lo descubrieras era cuestión de tiempo.**

Preferí no continuar con esa conversación, lo más prudente para que no acabara en desastre era cambiar de tema rápido.

 **Nevra: ¿Quién viene a la fiesta?**

 **Demian: Mhh los mismos de siempre: comerciantes, nobles,... La gente influyente de la ciudad y de las ciudades y pueblos cercanos.**

Luego hizo una pausa, como si se callara algo que deseaba contarme. Rara vez se le podía ver molesto y por supuesto era algo que no mostraba a prácticamente nadie, manteniendo siempre su sangre fría.

 **Demian: ... Viene Frieda acompañando a sus padres.**

Ahí estaba lo que le incomodaba, la razón por la cual nos peleamos y distanciamos hacía unos años. Simplemente asentí ante la información sin mirarle a la cara, pues seguía observando a la medio humana inmersa en la lectura.

Además tampoco había mucho que decir ya al respecto, todo se dijo en su debido momento.

Frieda fue la única chica por la que sentí algo especial y creí que era correspondido. De hecho ella me lo había asegurado hasta la saciedad.  
Su familia pertenecía a la nobleza pero había caído en desgracia hacía unos años y yo la ayudé en lo que pude. Esto nos unió más de lo esperado.  
Hasta que Demian se encaprichó con ella.

 **Demian: Algún día tendremos que hablar sobre ello.**

 **Nevra: No hay nada que decir, si no lo hicimos hace años no tiene sentido hacerlo ahora.**

Cuando mi hermano iba a replicar oímos a la chica cerrar el libro. Ambos nos giramos hacia ella para ver qué quería hacer a continuación.

 **Mystika: ¿En el Cuartel ese también tenéis libros?**

 **Nevra: Claro, tenemos una biblioteca. Bastante más pequeña, pero seguro que suficiente.**

Mystika esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha. Parecía que la transición sería menos difícil teniendo tantos libros nuevos y extraños a su disposición.

 **Demian: Vayamos a descansar un rato, esta noche tendréis que aguantar el ritmo de la fiesta. Puedes llevarte un libro si así lo deseas.**

Ella volvió a sonreír y se dirigió a los estantes, buscando entre todos los tomos. Finalmente eligió uno y nos dirigimos a las habitaciones.

* * *

Me disponía a abrir la puerta de la que habían habilitado como mi habitación por esa noche, cuando una mano helada rodeó mi muñeca.  
Con un escalofrío miré a Demian que había llegado a mi lado de nuevo sin darme cuenta y me retenía con delicadeza.

 **Demian: Mi invitación sigue en pie.**

 **Mystika: Seguro que tienes varias sirvientas que aceptarán gustosas dicha invitación. Yo prefiero leer y descansar.**

Le dirigí una tan encantadora como falsa sonrisa y él me soltó riendo para luego susurrarme que siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Yo solté una carcajada sarcástica y me metí en la habitación sin contestar nada más. Luego me quité el vestido para no estropearlo y me tumbé en la cama para seguir leyendo.

En esta ocasión elegí una novela escrita por alguien desconocido para mí y por los personajes que salían, el escritor debía ser de por aquí.

A los pocos minutos sentí el cansancio caer sobre mí como una pesada losa. Todas las emociones vividas y las horas sin dormir comenzaban a pasar factura. Poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos.

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

Después de unos minutos de descanso y dar una vuelta por lo que un día fue mi hogar, fui al sastre buscar algo de ropa para que la chica se pusiera esta noche, mi hermano le había dado orden de elegir algún atuendo.

Estas fiestas eran de etiqueta y quería que ella pareciera una más, aunque su olor la delataría en seguida. No podría quitarle ojo en toda la noche, estaría rodeada de depredadores, que por muy de la nobleza que fueran, no se resistirían a intentar probar a una medio humana como ella.

Por desgracia su físico era un cebo más para todos ellos. Nuestra especie admira la belleza natural de las cosas, es algo innato el fijarnos en todo detalle, en la armonía de un rostro simétrico y bonito, un cuerpo esbelto o unas características llamativas.

Llegué al taller del sastre personal de mi hermano, que solía tener creaciones ya terminadas, y le pedí algún vestido acorde al evento.

 **Sastre: Es para la chica esa de pelo rojo, ¿no?**

 **Nevra: Exacto.**

 **Sastre: Tengo el atuendo perfecto y de su talla.**

Su vista era extremadamente buena, tanto como su intuición para saber las medidas de alguien con apenas mirarlo de lejos, así que no me sorprendió cuando volvió del almacén con un vestido negro, elegante y vaporoso que parecía exactamente de la talla de Mystika.

Le agradecí y me fui de nuevo hacia las habitaciones. Cuando llegué a la suya piqué a la puerta, pero no obtuve respuesta.

Volví a picar en un par de ocasiones, pero al no escuchar nada, nervioso por si se había escapado, abrí la puerta y entré.

Rápidamente mi ojo barrió toda la estancia y se posó sobre la enorme cama con dosel negro en medio de ésta. Al lado había una silla con el vestido que llevaba antes colocado de forma cuidadosa y a través de las cortinas semitransparentes de la cama pude ver una silueta tumbada.

Me acerqué de forma silenciosa y retiré el dosel de en medio.  
Mystika estaba profundamente dormida al lado del libro abierto y sólo llevaba la ropa interior.

(Tendría que haber pensado en darle algo cómodo por si se quitaba el vestido)

Sin poder evitarlo me senté a su lado y admiré su cuerpo de cerca, desde esta distancia era incluso más impresionante: atlético y torneado, sin perder ni una de las curvas que hacían tan atractivo el cuerpo de una mujer.

Por unos instantes volví a recordar el sabor de su sangre y comencé a marearme de nuevo. Rápidamente puse la sábana cubriendo toda su piel y respiré profundamente varias veces para regular mi ritmo cardíaco.

De repente sentí una mano cálida agarrando la mía. Extrañamente su temperatura era más elevada de lo que solía sentir en otros seres, incluso un poco más que la de Valkyon podría decir.

Al parecer estaba soñando, su expresión era relajada y su agarre suave. Aproveché para retirar un mechón que caía sobre su cara y luego retiré el libro poniéndolo en la mesita al lado de la cama.

Entonces ella pareció murmurar algo que incluso yo no pude descifrar, así que me acerqué más a ella para poder oírla mejor.

Pero en cuanto me puse a su altura ella tiró de mi mano provocando que acabara casi sobre ella.

 **Mystika: {...Abrázame}**

Aunque estuviera soñando le hice caso y la abracé rodeando su cuerpo con mi brazo, estrechándola contra mi pecho. Aspiré el olor que desprendía su piel y su pelo que, a pesar de haberse duchado con un jabón de rosas, volvía a tener un aroma afrutado y dulce.

Ella se acurrucó más contra mí, como si fuese una niña pequeña cobijándose en los brazos de su padre después de una pesadilla.

 **Mystika: {Finis enim prope est. Elegit, necesse est mori}**

Sus manos se crisparon contra mi espalda al pronunciar esa frase una y otra vez, como si fuese un conjuro.

 **Mystika: Finis enim, finis...**

De repente abrió sus ojos, que tenía justo en frente y a pocos centímetros. Estaban completamente blancos, carentes de iris, como si estuviera poseída.

 **Mystika: Elegit, necesse est mori.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

 **POSTRE SORPRESA**

 **[NEVRA]**

 **Nevra: {Mystika, despierta}**

Susurré a su oído para que no se despertara de forma abrupta e intentar relajarla con mi voz. Su cuerpo entero estaba tenso y no dejaba de murmurar esa frase con los ojos aún en blanco.

En un momento dado pareció tomar algo de conciencia y susurró mi nombre entre medio de las palabras en latín. Y acto seguido brotaron unas lágrimas de sangre de sus ojos.

Rápidamente las retiré con los pulgares observando su cara crispada por un dolor que no parecía físico.

 **Nevra: {Vamos, estoy aquí contigo, no hay nada que temer}**

Acaricié entonces sus mejillas para calmar y destensar su expresión. Su piel era realmente cálida y no era sólo la de las manos o la cara. Así abrazada a mí podía notar cómo mi cuerpo iba tomando algo de temperatura, una sensación muy agradable, como cuando te colocas delante del fuego de la chimenea después de haber estado a la intemperie en pleno invierno.

Poco a poco Mystika fue aflojando sus manos, que seguían aferradas a mi ropa. Pestañeó varias veces y comenzó a despertar del trance.

En su rostro podían verse los restos de sangre que mis dedos dejaron a su paso. Ya no salían más lágrimas y en sus ojos comenzó a vislumbrarse poco a poco sus iris, lo que indicaba que no los tenía retraídos, sino que un velo los había tapado. Y eso sólo podía deberse a una cosa.

 **Mystika: {Nevra...}**

 **Nevra: Estoy aquí.**

Inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba, lo justo para hacer contacto visual. Sus orbes se movían de un lado a otro acostumbrándose de nuevo a la vista normal. Y de repente pareció sorprendida, separándose súbitamente algo avergonzada.

 **Mystika: ¿Q-qué haces en mi cama?**

 **Nevra: Vine a darte tu traje para esta noche y al acercarme noté que tenías una pesadilla.**

Mystika levantó una ceja con cierta desconfianza, sentada en la cama sin dejar de mirarme. Por supuesto al incorporarse la sábana había caído de nuevo sobre el colchón, aunque a ella no parecía importarle mucho.

Yo también me incorporé quedando sentado en el borde e intentando mantener la vista fija en sus ojos. Algo realmente difícil estando ella en la bonita ropa interior que le trajeron después del baño en las termas.

Entonces ella tocó sus mejillas, donde aún quedaba rastros de sangre húmeda y se miró los dedos manchados con el ceño fruncido. Luego los lamió como para corroborar que era sangre. Ese gesto me hizo tener un escalofrío que recorrió mi espina dorsal.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué diablos...?**

Se levantó de repente y se dirigió al tocador, frente al gran espejo ornamentado, para observar su rostro de cerca mientras se retiraba la poca sangre que quedaba.

Yo miré mis pulgares, manchados aún con los restos de haberle limpiado. Me vi tentado a limpiarlos con la boca, pero lo pensé mejor y me levanté también para ir hacia la pila de agua y lavarme las manos.

Ella se había quedado estática observándose con la mirada algo ida. Tomé la toalla que estaba al lado de la pila, la humedecí y acercándome a ella la hice girarse hacía mí.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?**

 **Nevra: No es nada, no te preocupes. Quizás sólo es la adaptación a nuestro mundo.**

Dicho esto tomé su barbilla con mi mano y la elevé ligeramente en mi dirección. Entonces comencé a limpiar sus mejillas con la tela con sumo cuidado hasta retirar toda suciedad.

Sorprendentemente ella desvió su mirada avergonzada, como si este tipo de contacto le perturbara más que el hecho de estar casi desnuda ante mí.

 **Mystika: {Gracias...}**

 **Nevra: No tienes por qué darlas. Además no puedes asistir a la fiesta con estas pintas.**

Ella me miró de reojo frunciendo las cejas molesta y no pude evitar sonreír. Aunque parecía una chica bastante madura para su edad, tenía algunos gestos de niña pequeña que la hacían adorable.

En cuanto acabé con la toalla le mostré el vestido que debía ponerse para la fiesta, que daría comienzo en breves.

 **Nevra: Llamaré a Taelira para que te peine.**

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras observaba el vestido colocado contra su cuerpo delante del espejo.

Y echándole un último vistazo abandoné la habitación para llamar a la huldra que se ocupara de ella.

* * *

De reojo, por el espejo vi al vampiro abandonar la habitación. Me senté en el tocador con cierto alivio y volví a observar mi rostro con detenimiento.

Ya no quedaban restos de sangre, Nevra se había encargado de limpiarlos bien.

Paseé las yemas de mis dedos por mis pómulos, justo por donde Nevra había pasado la toalla con más delicadeza de la que creía que podía ser capaz. Asombrosamente éstas estaban algo encendidas, su temperatura se había elevado con respecto al resto del cuerpo. Y a la mente me vino la mirada amable del vampiro mientras me lavaba.

Rápidamente me deshice de esa imagen de mi cabeza sacudiéndola y me levanté para vestirme. El traje era muy cómodo y vaporoso, tan ligero y suave que tenía la sensación de no llevarlo puesto.

Comencé a observarme desde varios ángulos para corroborar que, además, se ajustaba perfectamente, haciendo que me quedara como si estuviera hecho a medida. Era muy favorecedor y sofisticado.

Antes de poder continuar mi observación, la puerta sonó suavemente y luego se abrió dando paso a la chica con cola de vaca.

Parecía de mejor humor, sobre todo parecía tener mejor actitud hacia mí, lo que agradecí porque no tenía intención alguna de molestarme con nadie y menos por un ególatra pretencioso como Demian.

 **Taelira: El Señorito Nevra me ha dicho que me ocupe de ti lo mejor posible.**

 **Mystika: Mhh sí, aunque se peinarme sola. No veo por qué tenía que molestarte.**

 **Taelira: No es molestia, me gusta hacer peinados y maquillar. Es a lo que me habría dedicado de no estar aquí a servicio del Señor.**

Al acercarse a mí me hizo sentar de nuevo en la cómoda silla que estaba en el tocador. Luego agarró el cepillo y comenzó a peinarme con cuidado.

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

Me encontré en el Hall con mi hermano, que ya estaba dando la bienvenida a algunos de los invitados. Me acerqué totalmente a él y luego me incliné hacia su oído en cuanto uno de los invitados pasó por nuestro lado.

 **Nevra: {Tenemos que hablar}**

 **Demian: No es el mejor momento.**

 **Nevra: {Es importante}**

Me ignoró unos segundos mientras saludaba a otra pareja de invitados con una amplia sonrisa y palabras de agradecimiento.

En cuanto desaparecieron suspiró e hizo llamar al mayordomo para que se ocupara de recibir al resto de asistentes. Entonces me hizo un gesto con la cabeza y le seguí de nuevo al despacho.

 **Demian: ¿Y bien?**

 **Nevra: Es la chica, alguien ha ocupado su mente unos segundos.**

 **Demian: ¿Cómo?**

 **Nevra: Fui a llevarle el vestido y estaba dormida. Entonces, repentinamente, comenzó a repetir una frase en latín y cuando abrió los ojos los tenía completamente blancos. Después empezaron a sangrar y despertó sin recordar nada de lo sucedido.**

Mi hermano se giró dándome la espalda con un gesto pensativo y luego se dirigió a los libros que tenía tras el escritorio. Comenzó a buscar entre todos ellos hasta que finalmente se detuvo y sacó uno.

Era sobre las posesiones mentales, telepatía y similares. Había una larga y detallada lista de seres que tenían capacidades de esa índole.

Demian comenzó a pasar hojas repasando velozmente los textos explicativos sobre cada uno de ellos.

 **Demian: ¿Quién crees que puede estar tras esto?**

 **Nevra: Mhh... en la Tierra le perseguían los Illuminati. Pero ellos son humanos.**

 **Demian: Pero pueden estar utilizando algún faery.**

Siguió buscando entre las viejas páginas del libro a un ritmo frenético, marcando varias de las páginas para verlas después.

 **Demian: ¿Qué es lo que dijo exactamente?**

 **Nevra:** _ **Finis enim prope est. Elegit, necesse est mori**_

 **Demian: El fin está cerca. La Elegida debe morir**

Finalmente terminó de repasar la última página y volvió hacia atrás, a una de las páginas que tenía marcada. Giró el libro hacia mí y me señaló un párrafo.

A pesar de creer que encontraría toda una explicación de algún ser con poderes telepáticos, el párrafo era muy corto, con poca información y ninguna imagen.

Levanté la mirada incrédula hacia mí hermano, pero él permanecía serio.

 **Nevra: Demian, aquí no pone gran cosa...**

 **Demian: Lo sé, pero por lo que describes, tiene que ser él.**

 **Nevra: Niar'cthu... no sé ni cómo demonios se pronuncia eso.**

El párrafo explicaba que el tipo con el nombre raro se creía que era un mago maldito con el poder de la subyugación telepática. Esto era básicamente que podía introducirse en otro ser mediante telepatía y hacerle actuar a su antojo. Y el grado de control sobre el huésped dependía tanto del poder del telépata como de la resistencia que podía ofrecer el ser dominado.

 **Demian: El hecho de que le sangraran los ojos indica que la chica se resistió con fuerza a ser poseída, aunque luego no recordara nada.**

 **Nevra: ¿Y qué interés tiene ese en meterse en la cabeza de Mystika?**

 **Demian: Poder,** **riquezas** **,... Los que están detrás de esto deben pagarle muy bien además de tener mucha información que los demás desconocemos.**

 **Nevra: ¿Como dónde encontrar al tipo este?**

Demian asintió en silencio. Si apenas había información del mago en el libro era precisamente porque apenas nadie podía contactar con él. Pero al parecer esos humanos tenían los medios para conseguirlo. Además que ninguna otra persona o grupo tenía, a priori, interés en encontrar o deshacerse de la chica.

 **Demian: El hecho de haber usado el latín confirma tus sospechas casi al cien por cien.**

 **Nevra: Illuminati...**

 **Demian: Sabiendo todo esto podrás llevar a cabo tu misión con más precisión. Vas a tener que ser su sombra.**

Sonrió levemente de forma disimulada, como si tener que pegarme a ella por estar en mayor peligro del que pensaba fuera algo agradable.

Por supuesto no me desagradaba su compañía y no temía al peligro, simplemente no me gustaba que su vida estuviera tan pendiente de un hilo con el poder que parecían tener esos locos.

 **Demian: Lo mejor será que volvamos a la fiesta y hagamos como que todo va bien, sobre todo por el bien de ella.**

 **Nevra: Desde luego, vayamos.**

Y así abandonamos el despacho rumbo al gran salón de fiestas, que se encontraba ya repleto de nobles con copas en la mano, disfrutando de conversaciones banales que sólo ellos entendían, regodeándose de alguna hazaña del pasado.

Muchos de ellos habían dejado de ser guerreros para convertirse en inútiles de sillón que nadaban en la opulencia mientras el resto de nuestro mundo sentía la escasez de alimentos y maana. Un desperdicio para nuestra especie y las habilidades que teníamos por naturaleza.

Mientras trataba de disimular el desprecio que me producían varios de esos personajes oí una conocida voz a mis espaldas.

 **¿?: Nevra... qué sorpresa.**

Me giré lentamente hacia ella sin saber cómo reaccionaría mi cuerpo al verla de nuevo, pues no la veía en años.

La muchacha de mi edad, vestida de forma elegante y con su pelo blanco recogido de forma minuciosa y casi artística, me miraba con algo de sorpresa al no esperar encontrarme en una fiesta de estas. Sorpresa que no pudo disimular a pesar de su antifaz de satén morado.

 **Nevra: Hola Frieda, ha pasado mucho tiempo.**

 **Frieda: Así es.**

Nerviosa, jugó con la copa que tenía en sus manos mientras la observaba sin saber qué decir. Luego levantó sus ojos negros hacia mí casi con determinación.

 **Frieda: Yo... quise hablar contigo después de lo que ocurrió.**

 **Nevra: No es necesario decir nada.**

 **Frieda: Somos adultos, deberíamos poder hablar de lo sucedido.**

 **Nevra: Precisamente, he madurado y aprendido a dejar el pasado en el pasado.**

Ella dio un paso hacia mí con cierta expresión de congoja, como si tuviera remordimientos por lo que hizo. Algo que dudaba, seguro se trataba de un papel, de nuevo una actuación para dar pena.

 **Frieda: Hice lo que tenía que hacer por mi familia, pero de verdad te quería.**

 **Nevra: Basta Frieda. No sigas por ahí.**

Antes de poder continuar la discusión se hizo el silencio en la sala de forma repentina. Al observar a los invitados me di cuenta que todos miraban hacia la entrada del salón.

Con curiosidad dirigí mi vista allí y moviéndome unos centímetros logré ver el motivo que les había silenciado a todos: Mystika.

A estas alturas ya debían haber olido que era especial, que era medio humana.

Ella entró cautelosa y algo cohibida mirando hacia todos lados como un conejo acorralado por una manada de lobos. El vestido negro y medio transparente le quedaba como hecho a medida, increíblemente sexy y elegante. Y los pocos complementos que llevaba eran suficientes, no necesitaba más, como la bonita máscara negra ornamentada con algunas piedras que apenas tapaba la mitad de su rostro.

Llevaba el pelo lleno de bucles marcados recogido y adornado con sencillez, con algún que otro rizo cayendo delicadamente sobre su rostro y sobre sus labios pintados de rojo carmín.

 **Frieda: ...Nevra, ¿quién es ella?**

No me había dado cuenta que Frieda sujetaba mi manga dando ligeros tirones para llamar mi atención.

Haciendo caso omiso y viendo como algunos personajes comenzaban a acercarse a Mystika, me solté del agarre de la vampira y me dirigí hacia la chica para evitar que alguien se pusiera pesado con ella.

Frieda me llamó un par de veces, pero la ignoré y seguí mi camino con determinación hasta llegar frente a ella. Le sonreí y le ofrecí mi brazo.

Ella me miró y luego alrededor algo incómoda por todas esas miradas que le escrutaban. Finalmente aceptó mi brazo con cierto alivio y me la llevé a una esquina de la mesa donde se encontraba toda la cena, que consistía, sobre todo, en diferentes bocados a modo de self-service.

 **Nevra: ¿Quieres cerveza?**

 **Mystika: Por favor.**

Le pedí a uno de los sirvientes que preparase un vaso de cerveza y se lo entregué recordando nuestra conversación sobre ella.

Le tendí el vaso, que aceptó rápidamente llevándoselo a la boca y ante el primer trago abrió sus ojos con asombro. Luego relamió sus labios para eliminar los restos de espuma que quedaron sobre ellos. Quedó algún resto por encima, que retiré con mi pulgar sin pensarlo, provocando que Mystika se tensara un poco por el gesto.

 **Nevra: Listo.**

 **Mystika: Está... ¡increíble! Es como si hubieran potenciado su sabor y lo hubieran hecho más duradero en el paladar.**

 **Nevra: Te lo dije.**

Sonrió dulcemente volviendo a beber para luego tomar uno de los bocados. Yo la imité después de pedir otra copa de vino. Entonces ella se giró y me miró con seriedad.

 **Mystika: No hace falta que estés aquí conmigo, no pasa nada si vas a hablar con tus amigos.**

 **Nevra: No tengo amigos aquí, tranquila.**

Cuando parecía que iba a responderme, fijó su vista detrás de mí. En seguida sentí el olor de la vampira de nuevo, que se aproximaba directa a nosotros.

Cuando la sentí lo suficientemente cerca me giré desganado para hacerle frente. Ella nos miraba con curiosidad, primero a Mystika y luego a mí, como si analizara la situación. Algo a lo que no tenía ningún derecho.

 **Nevra: ¿Quieres algo?**

* * *

Aunque sabía manejarme por mí misma agradecí que Nevra me hiciera compañía en ese lugar lleno de gente desconocida que me miraba como si fuese una presa.

Además, esa cercanía que mostraba, como el haberme retirado los restos de espuma de la cerveza, parecía causar efecto en los invitados que se retiraban o me prestaban un poco menos de atención.

No obstante, una chica de pelo blanco y ojos negros vestida de forma muy elegante se acercó a nosotros como si necesitara explicaciones, aunque también me miraba con verdadera curiosidad.

 **Nevra: ¿Quieres algo?**

 **¿?: ¿Me presentas a tu amiga?**

Con un gesto de hastío disimulado se retiró a un lado para presentarme. Antes de poder seguir, la muchacha se acercó para darme dos besos.

 **¿?: Es un placer, yo soy Frieda, una antigua amiga de Nevra y Demian.**

 **Mystika: Mucho gusto.**

 **Nevra: Bien, presentación hecha, ya puedes volver a lo que estabas haciendo.**

 **Frieda: Estaba hablando contigo antes de que me dejaras plantada para ir a buscar a esta delicia.**

Me tensé ante sus palabras y en seguida entendí que seguramente todos allí me veían como parte del menú o algo por el estilo.

Ella volvió a acercarse, tomó uno de mis tirabuzones y comenzó a jugar con ellos entre sus dedos mientras me miraba fijamente. Mantuve su mirada con determinación, si desviaba la vista podía pensar que tenía algún poder sobre mí.

 **Nevra: Basta Frieda. Ella es mía.**

Nevra se colocó entre ambas y aunque mi primer impulso fue de volver a aclarar que no le pertenecía, entendí perfectamente por qué lo hacía y por qué lo había hecho ante su hermano. Parecía una clara forma de protegerme.

Como Frieda no parecía tener ganas de darse por vencida, decidí seguirle el juego adecuadamente. Así que tomé su mano entre la mía entrelazando nuestros dedos y pegándome a su brazo para corroborar sus palabras.

En cuanto hice contacto sentí su cuerpo estremecerse ligeramente, probablemente tenía dudas sobre si volvería a contradecirle y le sorprendió que le diera la razón. Después de cruzar la mirada con él, miré a la chica con una sonrisa inocente.

 **Frieda: Vaya, una humana para ti solo, ¡qué suerte! En fin... será mejor que vuelva con los invitados.**

Después de despedirse se perdió entre el gentío que bebía y charlaba de forma animada. Nevra seguía tenso aun cuando ella ya no estaba en nuestro campo de visión, lo que me hacía pensar que era o había sido alguien importante y ahora había un conflicto entre ambos.

Por supuesto preferí no preguntarle, no quería que se sintiese más incómodo de lo que ya aparentaba. Quizás por eso seguía sosteniendo mi mano con firmeza.

 **Mystika: Nevra...**

Él pareció reaccionar saliendo de su ensimismamiento y se giró hacia mí. Dirigí mi mirada a nuestras manos y entonces se dio cuenta de que seguíamos agarrados, soltándome enseguida.

 **Nevra: Perdona. Gracias por la actuación.**

 **Mystika: Creo que entiendo el porqué de decir eso. Me proteges de todos ellos, ¿cierto?**

 **Nevra: No están acostumbrados a oler sangre tan humana, así que digamos que de toda la comida que hay aquí, tú eres el postre sorpresa.**

Asentí mirando alrededor. No faltaban las miradas interesadas de muchos de ellos, que apartaban en cuanto Nevra las cruzaba serio, como si marcara territorio. En parte tenía su gracia, era como estar en un documental de animales.

En un momento dado, Demian se acercó solo, después de haber estado charlando con varios de los asistentes. Parecía algo agotado aunque intentaba disimularlo como buen anfitrión, con una gran sonrisa. Aunque en cuanto llegó a nuestra altura, la borró algo aliviado de no tener que fingir.

¿Qué tan importantes tenían que resultar estas reuniones sociales para poner buena cara en todo momento, aunque prefirieses estar en otro lugar?

 **Demian: ¿Qué tal va, chicos?**

 **Nevra: Va.**

 **Demian: ¿Y tú, Mystika, te gusta la comida?**

 **Mystika: Todo muy rico, gracias por preguntar.**

Alzó la vista hacia una de las puertecitas de servicio e hizo un gesto a alguien para que se acercara a nosotros. Al girarme vi como Taelira venía a paso ligero ante la orden de su jefe.

 **Demian: Tengo que hablar con Nevra a solas, Taelira cuidará de ti dado el interés que suscitas entre mis invitados.**

Asentí sin decir nada cuando la huldra llegó a nuestra altura haciendo una pequeña reverencia a los vampiros.

Demian se acercó a su oído para transmitirle sus órdenes, fueran las que fueran.

 **Nevra: ¿Estarás bien?**

 **Mystika: Claro.**

 **Nevra: Bien... intentaré estar de vuelta lo antes posible.**

Dicho esto, Demian se llevó a Nevra desapareciendo por una de las puertas de servicio de forma discreta.

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

No podía evitar sentirme inquieto al dejarla en ese salón lleno de depredadores que no dudarían un segundo en intentar ganarse su favor en cuanto la vieran desprotegida. Dudaba que Taelira fuera la mejor guardaespaldas, al fin y al cabo no tenía la fuerza de un vampiro y allí estaba lleno de ellos.

Pero si mi hermano me mandaba llamar en medio de una fiesta es que era algo importante.

Llegamos de nuevo al despacho y cerró la puerta en cuanto la cruzamos. Era poca la luz que iluminaba la estancia, pero gracias a mi visión vi a alguien sentado en una de las sillas frente al gran escritorio de ébano.

La persona misteriosa portaba una capa marrón que cubría todo su cuerpo y cabeza, ocultando incluso su rostro por la sombra que proyectaba.

 **Demian: Nevra, este es Rain. Casualmente estaba invitado a la velada, es un mago.**

 **Nevra: Un placer.**

 **Rain: El placer es mío.**

Incluso su voz sonaba como distorsionada y apenas giró levemente la cabeza para responder, como si temiera ser visto. Que en la fiesta hubiera gente con máscaras o antifaces parecía venirle de fábula, sino habría llamado más la atención, aunque no recordaba haberlo visto antes por el salón.

 **Rain: Tu hermano me ha comentado que ha ocurrido algo extraño hace un rato con una muchacha algo peculiar.**

 **Demian: He pensado que al ser mago podría ayudarnos.**

El mago seguía sin mostrar su rostro, como si hablara a la habitación en vez de a alguno de nosotros directamente. Miré a mi hermano con aire reprobatorio por haberle hablado del suceso tan a la ligera. No creía oportuno que se fuera extendiendo la noticia de la llegada de una medio humana y que, además, le ocurrían cosas extrañas, por muy mago que fuera. Él me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que respondiera. Al parecer confiaba en él.

 **Nevra: Así es, mi amiga ha sido poseída de alguna manera.**

 **Rain: Subyugación telepática.**

 **Nevra: ¿Qué sabes sobre ello?**

 **Rain: No mucho más de lo que puedes encontrar en los libros, pero puedo enterarme de quién está llevando a cabo esta práctica.**

 **Demian: Te lo agradeceríamos. Mi hermano se llevará a la chica a la Ciudad de Eel mañana, si consigues información puedes hacerla llegar allí directamente.**

A pesar de no poder ver la expresión del mago mi intuición me mostró su sonrisa tras la capucha, lo que me hizo estremecerme y sentir una gran desconfianza. Quizás mi instinto me estaba indicando algo, o quizás sólo era desconfiado por naturaleza. La cuestión era que el tipo este no me causaba buena impresión.

Rain se levantó de golpe haciendo rechinar la pesada silla contra el suelo.

 **Rain: En cuanto averigüe algo os lo haré saber. Me iré antes de que se reparta el postre.**

 **Demian: Gracias.**

Ambos se dieron la mano y después de dedicarme un simple gesto con la cabeza abandonó la estancia en silencio, como si tuviera la capacidad de levitar. Tenía todas las alertas encendidas en mi cuerpo y no sólo por su presencia, también por el comentario sobre el postre.

Cuando los invitados, la gran mayoría de ellos vampiros, acabaran de comer, se les ofrecería el postre, que no eran más que chicos y chicas jóvenes que se dejarían morder a cambio de una generosa cantidad de maana.

Esto significaba que tenía que volver junto a la humana cuanto antes.

* * *

Taelira me insistió para acompañarle a la cocina y me ofreció poder comer lo que quisiera directamente allí, así que finalmente acepté y la seguí.

En la estancia había mucho movimiento de seres cocinando, cortando ingredientes, emplatando o fregando platos, no había nadie parado o sin tarea.

La huldra me indicó que cogiera lo que deseara y desapareció entre los demás trabajadores. Por supuesto le hice caso y tomé unos cuantos bocados hasta sentirme satisfecha, entonces busqué algo dulce para finalizar la cena. Me moví entre las mesas de la cocina buscando algo que que pareciera un postre, sin mucho éxito.

De repente vi aparecer de nuevo a Taelira y la detuve sin pensarlo.

 **Mystika: Oye, ¿aún no están los postres listos?**

 **Taelira: Oh, por supuesto que están listos, saldrán de un momento a otro.**

Extrañada volví a mirar a mi alrededor y cuando giré la vista de nuevo hacia ella, había desaparecido, por lo que no pude preguntarle dónde estaban. Quizás los postres salían desde otra sala o algún tipo de cámara para refrigerar alimentos.

Llené mi vaso de cerveza, me la bebí de un trago y salí al comedor para ver qué sacarían y cuándo.

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

 **Nevra: Volvamos.**

No hizo falta decir nada más, Demian entendió en seguida mi intranquilidad. Al fin y al cabo conocía bien a los asistentes.

Así que pusimos rumbo al salón a paso ligero, cuando nos encontramos de cara con Taelira; sin la compañía de Mystika. Fruncí el ceño observando a su alrededor por si aparecía de repente, pero no.

 **Nevra: ¡Eh! ¿Dónde está la chica?**

 **Taelira: Oh, la he dejado en la cocina comiendo.**

 **Nevra: ¿La has dejado en la cocina sin supervisión?**

 **Taelira: Estaba acabando de cenar, me preguntó por el postre.**

Incrédulo miré a mi hermano y de nuevo a ella. No, no podía creer que justo en ESE momento la dejara sola, pues para ella no había postre alguno y si le daba por buscarlo no se encontraría con nada agradable.

 **Nevra: Maldita sea...**

Volví a ponerme en marcha ignorando a mi hermano y su sirvienta, no podía perder más tiempo.

* * *

De nuevo en la sala de fiestas reinaba el silencio apenas interrumpido por algunos murmullos. La gente estaba parada alrededor de algo, pero la multitud me impedía ver de qué se trataba.

Avancé a duras penas intentando no molestar y por la zona que había menos gente hasta que, al fin, entre algunas cabezas pude ver lo que causaba tal interés.

Había un grupo de chicos y chicas con poca ropa y ligera, nada que ver con las vestimentas de los invitados. Estaban expuestos ante la gente, callados, esperando. Pero, ¿esperando a qué?

En un momento dado una mujer que parecía la de mayor edad allí, como de unos cincuenta años, y vestida de forma extremadamente elegante, avanzó hasta el grupo de jóvenes. Se paseó unos segundos ante ellos hasta que se paró delante de un muchacho de unos veinte años de tez pálida y cabellos tan rubios que se podría decir que era albino. Sus ojos azul cielo corroboraban mi teoría.

La señora le tendió la mano y el chico la aceptó sin expresión alguna. Acto seguido se lo llevó de allí no sé a dónde.

Después de esto, los invitados de mayor de edad fueron haciendo lo mismo, eligiendo a toda clase de jóvenes, a veces uno para dos invitados, y todos ellos parecían más humanos que seres extraños. La mayoría apenas tenía características animalescas o que me hicieran pensar que no eran humanos, exceptuando por un color raro de pelo u ojos.

Me mantuve medio oculta detrás de una columna hasta que finalmente terminaron de elegir y cada quien se fue a algún rincón. Me fijé entonces que las luces habían disminuido notablemente, creando un ambiente más íntimo.

Súbitamente sentí un potente escalofrío recorrer toda mi columna hasta la base del cráneo, haciendo que mi cuerpo se pusiera en guardia.

Sentí a alguien detrás de mí, por lo que intenté girarme de inmediato, pero no hizo falta. Unas manos me sujetaron de la cintura y girándome me puso contra uno de los pilares laterales del salón, en la zona con menos visibilidad, apretando su cuerpo contra el mío.

La oscuridad y la cercanía del cuerpo me impedían ver con claridad, pero en seguida distinguí su olor.

 **Mystika: Nev...**

 **Nevra: Shhh.**

Miré en dirección a su cara. El único ojo que tenía a la vista brillaba de forma extraña, como si tuviera luz propia en medio de toda esa oscuridad. Subió su mano desde mi cintura hasta mi mandíbula y la elevó girándola hacia el lado contrario donde él tenía su cara, por lo que sólo podía verle de reojo.

Acto seguido acercó su nariz a mi cuello haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

 **Mystika: {¿Q-qué haces?}**

 **Nevra: {Relájate y no digas nada}**

Asentí sin estar muy segura de qué es lo que estaba pasando. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

Nevra se pegó aún más contra mí, soltando mi mandíbula para devolver su mano a mi cintura para agarrarme con mayor fuerza, como si quisiera retenerme contra él a toda costa. Hasta podía sentir los huesos de su cadera contra los míos. Pero por alguna extraña razón no temía por la situación.

De repente me aferré a su kimono al sentir sus colmillos acariciar la fina piel de mi cuello.

 **Nevra: {No temas}**

 **Mystika: {Nevra...}**

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	7. Capítulo 7

**[NEVRA]**

 **Mystika: {Nevra…}**

Al susurrar mi nombre, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, provocando que clavara mis dedos en su cintura con un poco más de intensidad. Mis colmillos rozaban la fina piel de su cuello y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no dejar que mi instinto se impusiera.

Ya había probado su sangre, sabía muy bien cómo hacía sentir y su olor era tan llamativo como el de las peligrosas flores con púas que la habían herido. Así que me sentía como un insecto atraído por una deliciosa trampa.

Lo peor de todo es que no tenía costumbre de tener que controlarme y menos a este nivel, pero debía hacerlo. Enterré mi cara en su cuello como si estuviera alimentándome de ella; con el ojo cerrado con fuerza e intenté calmar mi respiración, pero oía con claridad los aceleradísimos latidos de Mystika y su respiración entrecortada.

Incapaz de mantenerme sereno la moví a otro lugar de la columna donde quedábamos totalmente ocultos de la mirada de los invitados y me separé unos centímetros de ella mirando por uno de los lados de la piedra para comprobar que realmente nadie nos prestaba atención.

La chica me miraba de forma intensa y expectante, ella tampoco conseguía calmar sus latidos. Hasta que finalmente dirigí mi mirada a la suya. La poca iluminación que había no era motivo para que sus ojos dorados perdieran brillo o incluso color. Obviamente se trataba de un rasgo faery que podía pasar desapercibido hasta que prestabas atención a ese detalle.

De nuevo me preguntaba qué y quién diablos era esta chica, pero parecía que o bien no sabían nada o no querían que nadie lo supiera. Tampoco afectaba a mi cometido, así que tendría que aguantarme.

 **Nevra: Vamos.**

Antes de dejar que preguntara a dónde íbamos la tomé de la mano y tiré de ella para sacarla del salón a los pasillos que daban a las habitaciones.  
Por suerte no hizo preguntas ni pidió ningún tipo de explicación y dudaba que realmente lo necesitara. La chica era inteligente y vivaz, a pesar de que todo esto fuera nuevo para ella.

Finalmente llegamos frente a nuestras habitaciones cuando ella rompió el silencio.

 **Mystika: Gracias.**

Entonces se pegó a mí y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Acto seguido abrió la puerta de su habitación y se introdujo en ella cerrando la puerta segundos después sin articular una palabra más.

Me quedé estático, incluso momentos después de que ella desapareciera y no sabía exactamente qué era lo que me agradecía, pero en este momento eso era mejor que tenerla batallando por lo ocurrido. Definitivamente era una chica muy cabal a pesar de su juventud.

Finalmente, yo también me fui a mi habitación a descansar, al día siguiente nos esperaba un viaje hasta la ciudad de Eel, y aunque fuéramos montados en rawist, tendríamos que hacer noche en algún bosque.

Retiré mi ropa dejándola bien doblada para el día siguiente y me metí en la cama. Y aunque di varias vueltas inquieto, al fin conseguí tranquilizarme, venciéndome el sueño poco a poco.

* * *

Un rayo de sol se coló entre las tupidas cortinas color vino tinto que tapaban un gran ventanal. Y justamente apuntaba a mis ojos. Los froté y me desperté con esa extraña sensación con la que te levantas cuando duermes en una cama ajena a la tuya.

Me incorporé rápidamente y corrí la tela para que se iluminara toda la habitación. En ese momento sonó la madera de la puerta suavemente.

 **Mystika: ¡Voy!**

En seguida pensé en Nevra, llamándome para ver si estaba despierta para ir a desayunar y marcharnos de allí, teníamos casi dos días de viaje según dijo.

Abrí la puerta de par en par, aún en camisón, que estaba convenientemente en mi habitación por la noche. Seguramente alguna de las empleadas lo había dejado allí durante la fiesta.

 **Demian: Buenos días delicia.**

Un leve gruñido escapó de mis labios sin poder evitarlo y adopté una postura algo a la defensiva ante su cercanía.

El gobernador rio sinceramente mientras entraba en la habitación sin permiso, claro que al fin y al cabo era dueño y señor de esa fortaleza y sus modales parecían ser bastante selectivos.

 **Mystika: Buenos días… ¿Querías algo?**

 **Demian: Vine a traerte algo de ropa cómoda para el viaje.**

Dicho esto, me dio un repaso de arriba abajo, mientras yo, brazos en jarras, le observaba con cautela y a cierta distancia.

 **Mystika: Gracias.**

El vampiro dejó las prendas dobladas sobre el tocador y se acercó a mí. Acto seguido y con una velocidad que no pude controlar, llevó su mano cerca de mi cara para retirar un mechón hacía atrás, observando mi cuello.  
Luego de una suave carcajada, delineó el perfil de mi garganta con un dedo y entonces me miró a los ojos.

 **Demian: Se toma en serio su trabajo, es bueno ver cuánto ha madurado. Yo no podría ante tal tentación…**

Atrapé su mano antes de que su dedo bajara más de lo debido y le sonreí con cierto sarcasmo.

 **¿?: ¿Señor?**

 **Mystika: Creo que te buscan.**

Demian afirmó con la cabeza distraído, como si le importara poco que requirieran su presencia. Hasta que Taelira asomó su cabeza en la habitación no sin excusarse antes. Por supuesto la cara de ella no fue de agrado y aunque ella era la empleada de Demian, su naturaleza a veces le hacía actuar como si fuese su dueña.

 **Taelira: … Señor, está todo listo.**

 **Mystika: Ya le has oído, será mejor que vayas.**

Sí, era incapaz de hablarle como a alguien importante y no porque pensara que no lo era, estaba claro que era así, pero jamás tuve un gran respeto por la autoridad, sobre todo si ésta no actuaba como era debido.  
Para mí el respeto no se regalaba, se ganaba. Aunque también era cierto que me gustaban los hombres un tanto dominantes, por lo general no aguantaba a la gente sumisa, me ponían de los nervios y no conseguía encontrar nada entretenido en ellas.

Demian sonrió satisfecho ante mi insolencia, como si provocarme fuera un juego para él. Sí, también había hombres autoritarios a los que le gustaba que le pusieran en su sitio y él parecía ser uno de ellos. Claro que mi intención no era agradarle precisamente, por muy atractivo que fuera.

Mantuve su mirada hasta que al final se giró para desaparecer por la puerta seguido de la huldra, la cual ya debía estar más que acostumbrada a lidiar con sus líos de faldas o, en este caso, su simple interés en otra falda.

Y justo cuando ellos se marcharon entró Nevra mirando hacia atrás, observando como su hermano abandonaba mi habitación. Luego me miró con el ceño fruncido y un aire interrogativo.

 **Mystika: Vino a traerme ropa para el viaje.**

Éste afirmó mirando las prendas dobladas sobre el tocador.

 **Nevra: Bien, vístete y vayamos a desayunar. Partiremos en seguida.**

A diferencia de la noche anterior, Nevra se mostró distante y algo frío. Quizás sólo estaba inquieto por el viaje y tener que hacer de niñero, lo que me hacía sentir como una carga.

En cuanto se marchó me vestí y adecenté. Sujeté mi pelo en un par de trenzas para que no se enredase al cabalgar y bajé al comedor, donde estaba ya el desayuno dispuesto sobre la gran mesa.

Los dos hermanos ya se encontraban sentados en silencio y como si lo tuvieran estudiado, se levantaron en cuanto aparecí, esperando a que tomara asiento para volver ellos al suyo.

Ignoré ese gesto, pero no el que Demian hizo para invitarnos a comenzar a comer.

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

La chica parecía tener hambre de buena mañana. En cuanto destaparon las bandejas con los alimentos se le iluminó la cara como un niño ante un puesto de dulces. Y tampoco había nada del otro mundo, salvo frutas, cereales y lácteos. Mi hermano llevaba un buen orden de su alimentación equilibrada; según él, así era como se alimentaba el cerebro de forma correcta para luego poder ejercer sus funciones eficientemente.

Ella se sirvió la comida, una cantidad nada exagerada pero variada, mientras mi hermano le miraba con cierta satisfacción.

 **Demian: Toma, prueba esto.**

Él le acercó unas semillas que ella aceptó con una sonrisa. Al parecer estaban en sintonía con algo, aunque únicamente fuera con la comida.

Cuando terminamos salimos fuera a buscar nuestras monturas. Un par de rawist nos esperaban a manos de un muchacho, que sería el encargado de cuidarlos. Ambos tenían unas pequeñas alforjas con alimentos y una tienda de campaña y útiles para hacer noche en medio del bosque.

En seguida Mystika se acercó a ellos para acariciarlos, algo que le permitieron sin reparos. Parecía tener un don especial con los familiares, pues estos equinos no solían ser demasiado confiados o afectuosos si no conocían bien a quien los montaba.

Demian se acercó a ella y colocando la mano sobre su cintura se acercó a su oído para pedirle que cuidara bien de ellos.

Me acerqué rápidamente e hice que se separara, pues no necesitaba susurrárselo y mucho menos tocarla así.

 **Mystika: Tranquilo, cuidaré de los tres.**

Dibujó una sonrisa de lado mirándome de reojo, mientras mi hermano reía por el comentario. Y en seguida Mystika se colocó al lado de su montura, puso un pie en el estribo y subió con facilidad a su silla.

Demian tomó su mano y la besó deseándole un buen viaje mientras yo subía a mi rawist.

 **Nevra: Los enviaremos de vuelta en cuanto hayan descansado.**

 **Demian: Bien. Tened cuidado, ya sabes que últimamente hay fenómenos algo extraños e inexplicables.**

Asentí y le tendí la mano, la cual aceptó para estrecharla.

 **Demian: Espero que vengas más a menudo, sobre todo si vienes tan bien acompañado.**

Ignorando sus palabras tiré de las riendas para dar media vuelta y salir de la fortaleza seguido de Mystika. Su rawist estaba entrenado para seguir al mío, como si fuera su guía. Y así, en pocos segundos, abandonamos el que fue mi hogar de la infancia.

* * *

El clima era agradable, algo cálido en contraste con el aire más fresco que sentía al cabalgar a cierta velocidad.

De pequeña me encantaba montar a caballo con mi padre, incluso teníamos nuestros propios equinos, dos hermosos pura raza españoles. El de mi padre era castaño, con la melena de un negro azabache brillante y el mío era de un blanco puro que cegaba a la vista. Una yegua cariñosa pero algo geniuda, la cual únicamente se dejaba montar por mí.

Y no eran pocas las horas que nos pasábamos juntas por el campo y bosques cercanos, cabalgando sin silla ni riendas, en perfecta sintonía.

No montaba desde que ella me dejó. Tanto ella como el de mi padre tenían ya una edad avanzada y cuando el otro murió, ella no tardó mucho en seguir su camino. Estaba segura de que murió de pena, pues echaba de menos a su compañero, a pesar de salir con ella todos los días para intentar animarla. Ella parecía agradecida, pero también dispuesta a reunirse con él.

Cerré los ojos y dejé que el viento borrase mi tristeza, ella estaba donde quería y con quién quería. Y yo… yo no sabía dónde diablos estaba, pero comenzaba a disfrutar mi estancia en este extraño lugar.

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

Cabalgábamos a buena velocidad, por lo que seguramente podríamos llegar un poco antes, aunque igual tuviéramos que pasar la noche fuera.

Ella mantenía una postura perfecta sobre su montura, como si fuese algo natural, y parecía disfrutar del momento.  
Sus trenzas se movían al compás del viento y entonces a mi mente vino una imagen de ella montando con el pelo totalmente suelto, dándole un aspecto salvaje, como si de una auténtica amazona se tratase.

En seguida deseché ese pensamiento estúpido y me centré en seguir el camino correcto.

…

Paramos lo justo y necesario para comer y estirar las piernas hasta que comenzó a ponerse el sol. Entonces me metí entre los árboles, reduciendo la velocidad, para poder encontrar un arroyo o algo parecido donde poder acampar cerca.

No tardamos mucho en dar con uno que daba a un lago cristalino con una bonita cascada. Dicho lago estaba repleto de peces lunares, que se acercaban a la superficie en cuanto la luna se divisaba en el cielo. Este fenómeno hacía que el agua emitiera cientos de destellos producidos por la luz lunar al reflejarse en sus escamas.

Bajamos de nuestras monturas y en seguida ella se acercó al agua para ver a los peces de cerca. Su cara se iluminó y no sólo por los reflejos que surgían del agua. Acercó la mano a la superficie, acariciando el lomo de los peces con suavidad con la punta de sus dedos.

Yo aproveché para descargar las cosas de acampada y elegir un buen sitio para ello y en seguida ella se unió para ayudarme.

 **Mystika: Oye, qué increíbles esos peces, es como si emitieran luz propia.**

 **Nevra: Son peces lunares, sólo salen cuando lo hace la luna y su luz se refleja en sus cuerpos.**

Con destreza me ayudó a montar la tienda de campaña en silencio. Luego agarró el jergón que portaba su rawist y lo colocó dentro junto con una gran manta para taparnos.

Más tarde sacó varios alimentos mientras yo iba a por leña. Al volver vi que había cortado varios vegetales y tenía una cacerola llena de agua. Además, había montado una estructura con palos para colgar la olla y poner abajo el fuego.

Sin demora encendí algunos de los finos y secos troncos que había recolectado y Mystika comenzó a echar la verdura, algo de sal y lo tapó para que hirviera. Seguramente prepararía algún tipo de caldo, los cuales suelen tener un largo tiempo de preparación, pero era pronto, aunque hubiera oscurecido ya.

Ambos nos sentamos frente al fuego mientras escuchábamos el crepitar de la madera ardiendo.

 **Mystika: ¿Cómo es el lugar donde vamos?**

 **Nevra: ¿La ciudad de Eel? Es un refugio para muchos. Se acepta a cualquier tipo de ser sin importar su especie.**

 **Mystika: ¿No es así en todos lados?**

 **Nevra: No exactamente. No es que en otros lugares no acepten a según quién, es que son tribus o pueblos bastante etnocentristas y por ley, cualquier otro ser tiene menos derechos. Quizás esto te parezca algo extremo.**

 **Mystika: Mhh no, creo cada pueblo es libre de elegir sus leyes y si los ciudadanos están conformes y son felices, está bien.**

No era tal y como me habían explicado que eran los humanos. O bien habían generalizado de forma exagerada o ella era realmente alguien poco común.

 **Nevra: Tú vivirás en el Cuartel y te unirás a una de las Guardias.**

Le expliqué de forma detallada todo lo que podía sobre las cuatro guardias, sus funciones, lo que ella podía aprender y aportar, vamos, todo lo que necesitaba para estar informada.

 **Nevra: Miiko es estricta y se esfuerza por ser totalmente justa y una buena líder a pesar de su juventud. Ezarel es… bueno, mejor lo descubres por ti misma. Y Valkyon es el más serio de todos cuando se trata de trabajo, serio y sincero, pero tiene un gran corazón y sentido del humor.**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué son?**

 **Nevra: Miiko es una kitsune, Ezarel un elfo y Valkyon es medio Dragón**.

Por un momento frunció el ceño, seguramente intentando imaginar cómo es eso ser medio Dragón. En seguida le dije que su apariencia era totalmente humana y que al hablar de Dragón nos referíamos a sociedad y no a ser vivo.

También le hablé de otros miembros importantes se la Guardia para que se fuera familiarizando. Ella preguntaba con curiosidad que clase de seres eran, sus particularidades y demás, absorbiendo poco a poco todo conocimiento sobre este mundo nuevo para ella. Y era increíble la capacidad de retención y comprensión que tenía, quizás también porque según dijo, en la tierra le encantaba leer sobre "fantasía". Así lo llamaban los humanos: seres fantásticos y mundos de fantasía.

Entonces le expliqué el por qué ellos creían que todo lo que concernía a nosotros se consideraba fantasía y leyendas.

Pasado un buen rato echó el contenido de una bolsa dentro del agua para mi asombro. Ezarel siempre se comía eso directamente del envoltorio, pero ella lo hervía. Desde luego nos vendría bien tener una humana para saber cómo preparar según qué cosas.

Y al cabo de unos minutos retiró la olla del fuego y repartió parte del contenido en dos platos. Lo último que echó había doblado su volumen, parecía jugoso, y lo acompañó de trozos de algunas verduras, aunque no puso el caldo en el mismo plato, sino que lo colocó en un par de tazones.

Sin más dilación, en cuanto me dio mi comida, la probé sin vacilar, olía de muerte.

 **Mystika: He tenido que improvisar un poco con lo que teníamos, lo siento si no está demasiado buena la pasta.**

 **Nevra: ¿Pasta? ¡Está buenísimo! Nada que ver con la comida que nos da Karuto…**

Si decía que esto podía no estar muy bueno, no quería imaginar cuando pudiera hacer uno que a su parecer sí.

Ya con el estómago satisfecho, nos pusimos cómodos aprovechando los últimos troncos echados al fuego. Tuvimos una charla amena, nada transcendental ni informativa. Simplemente compartir pensamientos o anécdotas. Hasta que el sueño comenzó a vencernos.

Ambos nos metimos en la tienda, bajo la manta y a pesar de ella, hacía frío. El bosque era muy húmedo y por la noche bajaban mucho las temperaturas. A pesar de eso, Mystika se quedó dormida rápida y plácidamente, como si el frío no le afectase demasiado.

Me acomodé y me puse de lado, cara a cara con ella. En seguida el jergón estaba caliente y desde luego no era gracias a mi fría piel. La observé atento un rato, su respiración era suave, pero cambió de golpe, agitándose. Sus manos se aferraron al jergón mientras sus cejas se fruncían, en un gesto de incomodidad o molestia.

Temía que volvieran a controlarla, aunque fuera un solo segundo, así que me acerqué a ella, la tomé entre mis brazos y acaricié su cabello con una de mis manos mientras le susurraba que se tranquilizara. Por suerte parecía funcionar poco a poco, pues su pulso fue calmándose a la par que su cuerpo perdía tensión.

Ella no fue la única en relajarse, sin apenas darme cuenta, mis párpados comenzaron a cerrarse a medida que el calor de la chica traspasaba mi ropa y llegaba hasta mis huesos.

…

El canto de unos lovigis penetró en mi mente haciéndome despertar. Abrí el ojo, ya era de día y Mystika no se encontraba a mi lado.

Me incorporé de inmediato y salí de la tienda observando alrededor sin resultado. Su rawist seguía allí y nada parecía faltar a parte de ella misma.

Entonces su aroma inundó mis fosas nasales, traído por el viento en algún lugar cercano en el bosque. Éste estaba mezclado con un olor fresco y limpio. El lago.

Rápidamente me dirigí hacia allí, topándome con la ropa de la chica colgando de la rama de un árbol. Y unos metros más adelante estaba ella, metida en el agua, dirigiéndose a la pequeña cascada que alimentaba de agua el lago. Al llegar, se metió de lleno, empapando su melena por completo.

Tenía que estar loca, pues el agua debía estar bien fría a esas horas.

* * *

El agua fresca me acabó de despejar, el baño me hizo sentir renovada y con fuerzas para continuar con el viaje.  
El torrente de la cascada masajeaba mi cabeza y espalda de forma agradable, activando mis músculos.

Me giré al sentir la presencia de alguien, imaginando quién podía ser. Y efectivamente, allí estaba el vampiro a la orilla del lago, observando mis movimientos.  
Era alguien difícil de entender, me observaba, se acercaba demasiado y luego nunca intentaba nada más, se echaba para atrás. Y no es que me molestara, simplemente no estaba acostumbrada, pues cuando algún tipo hacía algo así, su propósito era el de llegar más lejos si podía. Así que no sabía si eran imaginaciones mías o él era muy caballeroso.

Después de mantener su mirada un rato me introduje dentro del agua por completo. Ya no había peces a la vista, pues como me explicó Nevra, sólo salían cuando lo hacía la luna. Fui buceando hasta la orilla, sacando únicamente la cabeza, cuando llegué a los pies del vampiro.

 **Mystika: Buenos días, ¿no te apetece un baño?**

 **Nevra: El agua está helada. Estás loca.**

Me encogí de hombros riendo y me incorporé para salir al fin y secarme a tiempo. Nevra rápidamente se dio la vuelta, como si le hubiera dado un arrebato de vergüenza que no parecía tener hacía un minuto.

 **Nevra: Voy a encender el fuego para que te seques y sacaré algo para comer. Cuanto antes nos pongamos en marcha, mejor.**

Sin esperar respuesta volvió a la zona de acampada recogiendo algunas ramas de camino. Yo escurrí mi pelo todo lo que pude, agarré mi ropa y le seguí.

Al llegar, ya estaba encendiendo el fuego, las ramas prendieron rápidamente y se metió en la tienda sacando la manta con la que habíamos dormido. Se acercó a mí, me la echó por encima y me hizo sentar ante la hoguera.

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

Nunca había conocido a una chica tan despreocupada. Todas mis conquistas acababan sin ropa, obviamente, pero antes tenía que seducirlas y el fin era otro. En cambio, ella parecía tan natural al hacerlo que me desconcertaba. Ni siquiera lo hacía con intenciones, como otras también.

Cuando llegó al campamento como los dioses la trajeron al mundo, apenas tapada por la ropa que llevaba en los brazos, fui a por la manta que había en la tienda y se la eché por encima, podía enfermar después del chapuzón helado y la aún fresca temperatura del ambiente. Bueno, también lo hice para poder centrarme. Su olor y su desnudez me impedían pensar con claridad y con la manta solucionaba ambos problemas.

Saqué algo de comida de las alforjas y me senté en frente de Mystika, con la hoguera entre ambos, después de ofrecerle su parte.

…

De nuevo estábamos de camino a la ciudad de Eel a buen ritmo y apenas quedaban unos minutos para llegar, pues nos habíamos metido ya en el bosque, que conocía como la palma de mi mano.

 **Nevra: ¡Ya casi hemos llegado!**

Mystika asintió, cabalgando a mi lado. En teoría su rawist debía ir siempre algo por detrás del mío, pero parecía hacerle más caso a ella que a su entrenamiento.

A los pocos minutos abandonamos al fin el bosque, vislumbrando la ciudad amurallada al final del acantilado. Entonces por el rabillo del ojo vi como Mystika azuzaba a su montura, haciendo que me adelantara a toda velocidad. Me pareció escucharla reír, así que yo también ordené a mi rawist que aumentara la velocidad, corriendo tras ella sin mucho éxito.

Mystika llegó antes a las puertas de la muralla y su rawist resoplaba con la cabeza bien alta mientras se movía nervioso y con cierto orgullo.

 **Nevra: Acabas de hacer que ese rawist se subleve y desacate su orden de ser guiado por el mío.**

 **Mystika: Lo siento, ella quería correr.**

Su intento de disculpa sonó más a excusa, sobre todo porque su mirada era algo maliciosa y desafiante. En realidad me daba igual, los rawist eran de mi hermano y seguro que no le importaba que hubiera sido ella la causante de dicha sublevación.

Y yo tampoco le había reñido, había sido más una observación que un reproche. En realidad, estaba algo fascinado, pues mi hermano siempre se jactaba de contratar los mejores domadores.

Ambos nos bajamos de las monturas y llegamos a la puerta, que permanecía cerrada y custodiada por un par de miembros de Obsidiana: Buckie y Valarian. Este último era un gato descarado y bastante irritante.

 **Nevra: ¡Abrid!**

 **Valarian: Vaya, traes compañía. ¿Las del Cuartel ya no son suficientes que tienes que traerlas de fuera?**

 **Nevra: Calla y abre, gato pulgoso.**

Soltó una carcajada y ambos accionaron el mecanismo que abría la puerta desde arriba de las torres de guardia. Cuando la apertura fue suficiente entramos con los rawist agarrados por las riendas.

Entonces Valarian apareció de repente frente a nosotros y frenando el paso de Mystika con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 **Valarian: Hola preciosa, ¿quién eres tú?**

Tomó su mano y la besó intentando aparentar ser un caballero. Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, por si le daba por ser sincera, me interpuse entre ambos.

 **Nevra: No es de tu incumbencia y no creo que a tu jefe le agrade que abandones tu puesto.**

 **Valarian: Sólo estaba siendo educado.**

Le hice un gesto con la cabeza para que se fuera y se apartara de nuestro camino.

 **Valarian: Espero que volvamos a vernos.**

 **Mystika: Más de lo que me gustaría, seguro.**

El gato soltó otra carcajada y yo sonreí disimuladamente ante la tajante contestación de la chica. Luego él volvió a la torre trepando por ella en vez de usar la escalera como un ser normal y nosotros seguimos el camino hasta llegar al refugio.

Allí nos esperaba Kero con dos jóvenes que en seguida se hicieron cargo de los rawist.

 **Kero: ¡Bienvenidos! Habéis llegado antes de lo esperado.**

 **Nevra: Sí, por suerte la chica cabalga como una experta.**

 **Kero: Mystika, ¿cierto? Es emocionante tenerte aquí.**

Mystika observaba curiosa el cuerno que surgía de la frente de Kero, que no era ni más ni menos que un unicornio. Obviamente no era el animal mitológico en sí. Éste parecía contener su emoción a duras penas.

 **Mystika: Es un placer.**

Ella le tendió la mano de forma educada y él se la estrechó con bastante entusiasmo antes de pedirnos que le siguiéramos hasta la sala del cristal.

 **Kero: Miiko y los demás os esperan.**

Rápidamente llegamos hasta la gran sala y subimos las escaleras. Los pasillos estaban prácticamente vacíos, pues a esa hora todo el mundo trabajaba.

Kero entró primero, seguido de mí, que tomé la mano de Mystika para llevarla yo mismo ante la kitsune. Aunque creo que ni se percató del hecho, pues miraba a todos lados maravillada por las cristaleras que dejaban entrar toda la luz natural y ésta se reflejaba en el Cristal, la pieza central de la estancia, la fuente de nuestra supervivencia.

El Cristal parecía refulgir con mayor intensidad y cambiaba de tonalidad desde el azul celeste, pasando por rosa fucsia a lila intenso. Los demás, que miraban expectantes hacia nuestra dirección, no se dieron cuenta de ello.

Obviando lo que acababa de ver, observé a Mystika, que una vez había admirado la habitación, se fijó en todos los asistentes. Miiko se encontraba en medio, seria, esperando a que por fin le hiciéramos caso. A su lado estaba el Daemon, que miraba a mi acompañante con intensidad, como si la estudiara de arriba abajo.

A un lado estaban Ykhar y Eweleïn, que la miraban con curiosidad y al otro lado los otros dos jefes de Guardia; Ezarel, con una ceja levantada, la observaba como si fuera un estorbo y Valkyon la miraba serio, también estudiándola.

Llegamos frente a Miiko y solté la mano de Mystika. En seguida Leiftan se acercó y tomó su mano para besarla y presentarse con palabras amables y un tono más dulce de lo habitual. Puede que sólo quisiera calmar las aguas y que ella se sintiera a gusto allí. Mystika le sonrió y le contestó algo a lo que ni presté atención, sus hombros ahora parecían más relajados.

 **Miiko: Bienvenida a nuestro mundo, Mystika.**

Ella volvió a contestar de forma educada, algo que no tenía muy claro que fuera a hacer, conociéndola un poco, lo que me hizo respirar profundamente de alivio.

Luego Miiko presentó uno por uno a los asistentes a la reunión y explicó un poco su función en la Guardia.

 **Miiko: El elfo de pelo azul a tu derecha es Ezarel, es el Jefe de la Guardia Absenta, una de las Guardias en las que podrías ingresar.**

 **Ezarel: ¿Estás de broma? No quiero humanas inútiles a mi cargo, ya tengo bastante con la sirena.**

Miré a Mystika esperando su reacción conteniendo la respiración. Ella ladeó ligeramente la cabeza mirándole.

 **Mystika: {Nevra, retiro lo dicho}.**

En seguida recordé sus palabras sobre los elfos y comencé a reírme sin poder evitarlo, pues yo ya sabía que cambiaría de opinión al conocer a Ezarel.

 **Mystika: Tranquilo duende azul, dudo que vaya a parar a tu Guardia, necesito hacer cosas más emocionantes que pociones de amor.**

La sonrisa de la chica denotaba cierta malicia. Le había contado todo lo que significaba la alquimia y lo que hacía dicha Guardia, así que sus palabras sólo fueron para atacarle después del insulto recibido.  
Incluso Valkyon tenía una sonrisa mal disimulada.

 **Miiko: Basta, por favor. A su lado tienes a Valkyon, jefe de la Guardia Obsidiana.**

Ambos se miraron con interés de arriba abajo y se saludaron con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza y una sonrisa educada.

Después de las presentaciones y un poco de explicación de lo que serían sus días aquí, mandó a Kero llevársela para hacerle el test de Guardias mientras nosotros esperábamos en la sala.

 **Ezarel: ¿En serio arriesgamos a un jefe de Guardia, aunque se tratara del vampiro, y algunos compañeros en la Tierra por esa humana?**

 **Valkyon: Parece una chica fuerte y decidida.**

 **Ezarel: Nada de especial.**

 **Nevra: Para ti nadie es especial si no es de tu especie.**

 **Ezarel: Por supuesto, los elfos estamos hechos de otra pasta. ¿Pero una humana…?**

 **Valkyon: Medio humana, como yo.**

 **Ezarel: Medio Dragón.**

Miiko tosió para interrumpir la discusión en cuanto Mystika apareció de nuevo junto a Kero. Y Valkyon dio un codazo al elfo, que parecía querer seguir su retahíla de estupideces.

El unicornio se puso a un lado, de cara a nosotros tres con una hoja con los resultados en la mano, Mystika se quedó a su lado esperando también.

Ezarel cruzó los dedos bien a la vista de todos, aunque dudaba que hubiera una remota posibilidad de que sus respuestas la llevaran a su Guardia.  
De hecho, era muy posible que acabara en la mía y así seguir con su custodia de forma más efectiva.

 **Kero: Bien, según las respuestas que me ha dado al test, a partir de hoy formará parte de la Guardia… ¡Obsidiana!**

 **Miiko: Enhorabuena Valkyon, tienes nueva recluta.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	8. Capítulo 8

**[NEVRA]**

 **Miiko: Enhorabuena Valkyon, tienes una nueva recluta.**

Me acerqué a Kero mirando por encima de su hombro los resultados del test. Obsidiana. ¿Cómo podía ser?

 **Nevra: Tiene que estar mal...**

Aunque lo dije para mí mismo y en voz baja todos me escucharon. Kero me miró un tanto ofendido y Leiftan con desaprobación.

 **Kero: Nunca me he equivocado con un test.**

 **Ezarel: Pfff.**

Kero miró ahora a Ezarel, que intentaba contener la risa a duras penas. Pero antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más al respecto, Miiko golpeó el suelo con la punta de su bastón, provocando que todos nos callásemos y nos girásemos hacia ella.  
Mystika había seguido la pequeña disputa atenta. Tenía la sensación de que era ella la que nos estudiaba a nosotros.

 **Miiko: Valkyon acompaña a Mystika para mostrarle el Cuartel y explícale lo que necesite saber sobre su nueva función. Mientras, acabarán de adecentar su habitación.**

 **Valkyon:** **Claro,** **ahora mismo**.

Valkyon le hizo un gesto a la chica para que le siguiera y ella fue tras él hasta desaparecer por las escaleras que bajaban a los pasillos del Cuartel.

 **Miiko: Los demás podéis iros también, tendréis cosas que hacer.**

Asentimos y seguimos los pasos de nuestro compañero. Hubiera estado bien poder ir tras Valkyon y Mystika para comprobar que todo iba bien, pero tenía faena atrasada por haber estado varios días fuera.

* * *

Aún no sabía bien cómo iba a ser esto de estar en esa Guardia, pero por lo que me contó Nevra en el bosque, realmente era la que más iba conmigo: combatir con o sin armas.  
Aunque apenas había tocado el tema de armas en mis entrenos, podía defenderme y era un mundo que me encantaba. Así que estaba realmente ansiosa por ver qué haría a partir de ahora.

Mí ahora jefe era impresionante; debía medir casi dos metros y tenía una espalda tan ancha como un armario. En el gimnasio estaba acostumbrada a ver tipos con enormes músculos, pero los de Valkyon se veían naturales. Realmente la naturaleza podía esculpir un cuerpo marcado y ancho sin necesidad de suplementos ni drogas de ni ningún tipo, y sin máquinas.  
Además, el tono moreno cobrizo de su piel hacía que se marcaran con más precisión. Y en contraste, tenía el pelo casi blanco, pero se notaba que él era joven, quizás tenía unos pocos años más que yo.

De repente él me miró con curiosidad. Sus ojos eran del mismo dorado que el mío, algo que no había visto antes en la Tierra. Levantó una ceja y se rio con suavidad.

 **Valkyon: ¿Qué?**

 **Mystika: Perdona, no quería molestarte, es sólo que nunca había visto a nadie como tú.**

 **Valkyon: Ya imagino. Bien, pasa.**

Habíamos llegado a la entrada, la sala que tenía varias puertas, hasta quedar en frente de una. Desde fuera podía notar el calor que se desprendía de ella, como un horno encendido al máximo con la puerta abierta.

Al entrar, el calor se intensificó y descubrí un taller de forja un tanto peculiar. Pues, aunque tenía los elementos típicos de una forja común, los colores y formas de los utensilios no tenían nada que ver. Era como sacado de un cuento de hadas, hadas herreras.

De repente se abrió una puerta interior y salió un ser enorme con cara de jabalí. Instintivamente di varios pasos atrás un tanto horrorizada. Era un... ¿ogro?  
Entonces noté una mano en mi espalda que me retuvo con calma.

 **Valkyon: Mystika, él es Jamón, es uno de los mejores guardianes del Cuartel, está en la Guardia Brillante. Jamón, ella es Mystika, mi nueva recluta.**

El ogro dio un resoplido algo espeluznante cuando dejó en el suelo un conjunto de armas y entonces sonrió. Al menos eso parecía la mueca, porque mostraba todos sus dientes y daba más miedo que otra cosa.

 **Jamón: Ser un placer, yo ayudar a ti cuando tú necesitar.**

 **Mystika: I-igualmente.**

Sin preverlo, agarró mi mano para estrecharla, con tanta fuerza que sentí mis huesos crujir. Por suerte, en seguida me soltó y volvió a recoger las armas para llevárselas fuera.

 **Valkyon: Le cuesta controlar su fuerza. Bien, esto es la forja y también te tocará trabajar aquí cuando aprendas.**

Asentía mientras me iba explicando algunos detalles, como que aparte de hacer y reparar armas, también hacían todos los trabajos de herrería del Cuartel. Y eventualmente también los de la ciudad a cambio de maana.

Al acabar salimos en dirección a la despensa, que estaba vigilada. Ésta daba a la cantina y cocina. Al entrar en esta última no había nadie.  
Era enorme y tenía cientos de utensilios. También había una gran cacerola al fuego y Valkyon me explicó un poco cómo funcionaba el sistema del comedor.  
Mientras tanto abrí la olla para ver qué se estaba cociendo. Metí un poco la cabeza y vi litros de algo que no parecía nada comestible y mucho menos olía sabroso.

 **Mystika: ¿Podemos hacer uso de ella? Me gusta cocinar.**

 **¿?: Nadie toca mi cocina sin mi permiso.**

Di un bote de la sorpresa y me giré hacia la voz. Un hombre bajito, con cuernos, barriga y patas de cabra apareció de la nada. Portaba un delantal que antaño debió ser blanco, pero ahora se veía marrón de la grasa.

 **Valkyon: Él es Karuto, nuestro cocinero.**

 **Karuto: Dueño y señor de mi cocina, a la que nadie debería entrar.**

 **Valkyon: Tranquilo amigo, le estoy enseñando el Cuartel, es mi nueva recluta.**

Él también contestó con un gruñido, pero era de desdén, pues ninguna sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Su ceño fruncido dejaba claro que no se fiaba de nadie de buenas a primeras y que su territorio era sagrado.

Una lástima, porque realmente necesitaba ayuda, tanto para tener el lugar más limpio como para cocinar algo que no pareciera rancho para cerdos.

 **Mystika: ¿No tienes ayudantes?**

 **Karuto: No los necesito.**

 **Mystika: Discrepo, con todo mi respeto, pero este lugar no está en condiciones para cocinar y la comida...**

 **Karuto: ¿Qué has dicho?**

Después de la interrupción malhumorada respiré hondo y cuando iba a contestarle, Valkyon puso su mano en mi hombro y le dijo a Karuto que ya nos íbamos, que teníamos mucho que visitar aún.

Así que, con las ganas de replicar al hombre cabra, mi jefe me sacó de allí hasta salir de la despensa.

 **Mystika: Oye, ¿qué pasa con vosotros? Esa cocina está desastrosa y la comida olía horrible.**

 **Valkyon: Siempre ha sido así, la comida sirve para nutrir.**

 **Mystika: No jodas... ¿en serio siempre coméis así?**

 **Valkyon: No entiendo.**

 **Mystika: No importa, en cuanto se despiste la cabra haré algo comestible de verdad, si me lo permitís.**

 **Valkyon: Tendrás problemas con Karuto, de hecho, no sé cómo te has atrevido a hablarle así.**

Le miré extrañada, no estaba metiéndome bronca, sólo parecía un tanto alucinado. Y no sentía haber hablado mal al hombre ese, sólo había sido todo lo sincera que me habían dejado. Estaba segura que más de uno acababa enfermo después de comer algo de esa cocina.

Me encogí de hombros ante su respuesta y me guio escaleras arriba, hacia la biblioteca. Al abrir la puerta, aparecieron ante mí cientos de libros, de todos los colores y tamaños.

El olor a libro antiguo inundó mis sentidos, cerré los ojos para inspirarlo. Luego solté el aire con satisfacción, era un lugar increíble. Recorrí la estancia con la mirada mientras me acercaba a una de las estanterías y comencé a curiosear los títulos que tenían.

 **¿?: Si vas a coger uno, recuerda apuntarlo en la lista. Últimamente desaparecen y aparecen ejemplares de la nada. Un caos del que me toca luego a mí ocuparme.**

Una voz aguda femenina me sacó de mi mundo, provocando que casi me cayera el libro que tenía en ese momento en las manos. No vi a nadie al entrar, así que miré alrededor rápidamente para saber de dónde provenía la voz.

 **Valkyon: Hola Ykhar.**

 **Ykhar: ¡Valkyon! No te vi.**

En seguida dirigí mi mirada a donde provenía la voz. En el escritorio central, lleno de libros y documentos apilados, asomaron unas enormes orejas pelirrojas de conejo, luego media cabeza humana. Entonces sus ojos grandes y grises se dirigieron de nuevo a mí. Estaban brillantes, más de lo "normal" y su voz cambió al nombrar a Valkyon.

 **Ykhar: ¿Quién es?**

 **Valkyon: Mystika.**

 **Ykhar: ¡Ah claro, la muchacha de la Tierra! Os esperaba más tarde, pero debo haber perdido el Norte entre tanto papeleo... Déjame ver, estaba por aquí.**

La mujer conejo comenzó a mover pilas de documentos y libros de un lado a otro sin dejar de mascullar. Parecía que le habían dado cuerda y era incapaz de callar.

 **Ykhar: ¡Ah, aquí! Ven, debes firmar tu ingreso en el Cuartel y la Guardia, además tengo que darte un informe de tareas comunes y...**

 **Valkyon: Ykhar, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que ayude en la cocina?**

 **Ykhar: ¿En la cocina, con Karuto? Mhhh... Sabes que no le agradan los ayudantes.**

Valkyon la observaba tranquilo mientras acababa de hablar. Ella suspiró, y como si la mirada de mi jefe tuviera algún tipo de poder mágico, ella escribió algo en uno de los pergaminos negando con la cabeza y se levantó para entregármelo.

Era algo más baja que yo y sus piernas eran algo cortas en comparación con el torso. Me tendió el papel y una pluma y leí rápidamente que se me asignaban tareas como ayudante de cocina. Firmé sin pensarlo y se lo devolví con una sonrisa. También firme los formularios de ingreso que me había comentado y finalmente me dio otros papeles informativos; constaban básicamente de ordenanzas, normas y demás.

 **Ykhar: Puedes venir a pedir prestados cualquiera de los libros exceptuando los del ala izquierda. Ahí sólo tienen acceso la Guardia Brillante y los jefes de Guardia. Y cuando hagas una misión deberás venir a cumplimentar un informe. Kero y yo te ayudaremos con los primeros, luego tendrás que hacerlo tú sola. ¿Alguna duda?**

Me había explicado tanto en tan poco tiempo, que tenía la cabeza llena de información y poca capacidad de reacción, así que negué con la cabeza y nos despedimos de ella.

La siguiente parada fue en la enfermería. El lugar era espacioso y limpio. Había una especie de río que lo cruzaba, camillas, estanterías y útiles de medicina con formas extravagantes. En medio de todo reinaba un escritorio blanco impoluto, y sentado frente a él, una joven mujer de rasgos finos y piel y pelo azulados.

Al oírnos entrar levantó sus ojos de un azul algo más oscuro que su cabello y me escrutó de arriba abajo. Aunque joven, parecía seria y aplicada, la clase de persona en la que puedes confiar porque su trato va a ser profesional.

 **Valkyon: Buenos días Leïn. Ella es Mystika.**

 **Leïn: Buenos días. Mystika, mi nombre es Eweleïn, es un placer conocerte. Me gustaría verte después de tu vuelta por el Cuartel para un chequeo inicial.**

 **Mystika: Claro, mucho gusto.**

Los dos intercambiaron un par de frases más, me explicó rápidamente lo que hacían allí y luego nos dirigimos a la última puerta de esa sala. La sala de alquimia.

Valkyon picó a la puerta y en seguida una voz contestó desde dentro.

 **¿?: Apesta a humano.**

 **Valkyon: Ezarel, abre.**

Al cabo de varios segundos, el elfo de pelo azul abrió la puerta con algo de hastío y sin mirarme a la cara.

 **Valkyon: Déjanos pasar.**

 **Ezarel: No quiero que entre la humana.**

 **Valkyon: Medio humana, y le estoy enseñando el Cuartel.**

El elfo resopló y se hizo a un lado para que pudiéramos entrar en la sala en cuestión.

En el centro había una enorme mesa suspendida por varas al techo y llena de aparatejos, botes y cuencos que no conocía en absoluto; llenos de líquidos y materias de colores. Parecía salido de una película mezcla de fantasía y ciencia ficción.

Había algo preparándose en el alambique, algo que olía bastante bien.

Fui aproximándome para contemplarlo todo de cerca, cuando el elfo se acercó raudo a mi posición con cara de pocos amigos.

 **Ezarel: Niña, ¿qué crees que haces?**

 **Mystika: ¿Niña?**

 **Valkyon: Ezarel...**

El elfo ignoró a su amigo y siguió vigilándome de cerca con el entrecejo arrugado.

 **Mystika: No temas, no voy a estropear tu poción de amor. Bien te hará falta.**

Me giré hacia él con una enorme sonrisa y a él se le marcó aún más la arruga entre las cejas, parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría. Pero entonces Valkyon llegó a nuestra altura y poniendo una mano en el hombro del elfo, lo apartó un poco para hablar.

Aun así, podía ver de reojo cómo iba vigilándome por encima del hombro de mi jefe, no sin dificultad, pues, aunque el elfo no era bajo, su amigo le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros.

En una de estas aproveché para lanzarle un beso y, tal como imaginaba, su respuesta fue una mueca de asco. Esto hizo que atendiera más a Valkyon y yo pudiera observar el entorno más tranquila.

Al cabo de unos minutos nos despedimos del simpático ser que regentaba el laboratorio y nos dirigimos al exterior del Cuartel. Pasamos por en frente del mercado, donde me explicó que allí podría cambiar mis maana por lo que necesitara, por lo que me dijo que tendría un sueldo como miembro, aun siendo nueva.

Luego pasamos por el refugio, lo que era el poblado en sí de los "civiles". Todos a nuestro paso lo saludaban con respeto y amabilidad y él les devolvía el gesto con una leve y educada sonrisa. Al término del pueblo nos encontramos con un quiosco que hacía las veces de cruce, a la izquierda un enorme y centenario cerezo en flor se erguía en medio de un espacio rodeado por los muros de la ciudad.

Valkyon me explicó que muchos de los entrenos se hacían allí, aunque a veces iban al bosque o a la playa, según las pruebas que nos hiciera.

A la derecha del quiosco había un hermoso jardín. Primero te topabas con una cascada que salía de un piano, lleno de vegetación y flores, y más adelante un lago artificial con otra cascada que caía de unas extrañas formas redondas que recordaban al queso gruyere. En frente de éstas había una gran piedra con una especie de lámpara esférica apagada. De repente algo apareció en ella, algún tipo de extraño reptil, que se tiró al agua como si fuera un trampolín.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué era eso?**

 **Valkyon: Un corko, un familiar. Cuando te hayas adaptado tendrás tu propio familiar.**

 **Mystika: ¿Todos tenéis?**

 **Valkyon: Casi todos, sí.**

Imaginé que alguien como él tendría un familiar grande y fuerte, que pudiera seguirle el ritmo y acompañarle en sus entrenos y misiones.

El corko asomó la cabeza fuera del agua, sacó la lengua en un movimiento típico de cualquier reptil, y volvió a sumergirse.

Tenía ganas de ver qué clase de familiares habría y cuál podría tener yo. Me encantaban los animales, así que lo tenía fácil.

Valkyon me explicó que los familiares se usaban para diferentes y variadas funciones, pero que sobre todo se mandaban a explorar para encontrar objetos, prendas o alimentos aptos para ellos.

Finalizada la visita al jardín, seguimos hacia delante, pasando por el mismo lugar por el que entré a la ciudad, un camino con varios arcos hasta dar con la gran puerta de la entrada y las murallas de la ciudad. En ésta vi a lo lejos cuatro personas despidiéndose. Entre ellas, al hombre gato que me dio la bienvenida y su compañero. Parecía un cambio de guardia.

 **Valkyon: Valarian, Buckie, os presento a vuestra nueva compañera de Guardia: Mystika.**

 **Valarian: Al final nos veremos más de lo que esperabas.**

Una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en su cara para luego guiñarme un ojo. Éstos eran verde claro, con una pupila vertical y rasgados, aunque grandes. Justamente como los de un gato. Sus orejas se movían al compás de sus emociones, igual que su cola.

Finalmente le contesté con otra sonrisa, un tanto irónica. A pesar de su primera presentación, tenía el presentimiento de que nos llevaríamos bien, pues se notaba que tenía ese carácter desenfadado y sarcástico que me gustaba en la gente.

Buckie fue más educado, aunque no parecía nada serio, más bien correcto delante de su jefe, algo que al gato no parecía importarle demasiado.

 **Valkyon: Bueno chicos, id a descansar, nosotros continuamos.**

Y de repente Valarian volvió a coger mi mano para besarla con sorna, luego hizo una reverencia teatral y se fue junto con su amigo hacia el Cuartel.

 **Valkyon: No le hagas mucho caso y si te molesta dímelo.**

 **Mystika: Creo que podré manejarlo, tranquilo.**

Precisamente por rodearme de gente así, sabía muy bien cómo tratar con ellos.

Emprendimos de nuevo la marcha hasta llegar al cruce que conducía al bosque, así que fuimos en la otra dirección hasta dar con unas escaleras que llevaban a una playa limpia y tranquila, algo a lo que estaba poco acostumbrada en mi mundo.

 **Valkyon: Sólo queda por ver el sótano, es donde suelen entrenar los de Sombra, pero ya deben haber acabado.**

Y así nos dirigimos de nuevo a la sala de puertas. Efectivamente, de allí, sólo faltaba ese portón que daba a unas oscuras y largas escaleras hasta llegar a un sótano, una especie de cueva con vegetación que, obviamente, no necesitaba luz solar.

Mientras bajábamos nos fuimos encontrando con diferentes seres que abandonaban la cueva, charlando animados entre ellos. Vi una muchacha de unos años menos que yo, probablemente adolescente, con el pelo bicolor: una mitad rosa y otra negra. Al sonreírnos asomaron unos colmillos claramente de vampiro.

Tal y como Nevra me dijo, allí en la ciudad de Eel había una variedad increíble de seres, a cuál más extraño para mí, que ni en las mejores historias de fantasía que había leído se juntaban todos ellos.

Valkyon me explicó que la cueva también se usaba de almacén, así que me enseñó dónde guardaban herramientas y demás útiles para hacer arreglos y reparaciones, de los que solía ocuparse también nuestra Guardia.

Tras esto, salí la primera mientras hablaba con mi jefe. Súbitamente me tropecé con alguien que me sujetó por los brazos. Alcé la vista y me encontré con un ojo violeta a escasos centímetros de los míos.

 **Nevra: Preciosa, no hace falta que te choques conmigo, si quieres pegarte a mí, hazlo libremente.**

Solté un gruñido y poniendo ambas manos en su pecho, lo empujé con suavidad para apartarlo. Su cuerpo no cedió ni un milímetro y sonrió de lado mostrando su colmillo.  
Mi corazón dio un pequeño salto traicionero. Estaba claro: el peligro me atraía, a pesar de saber que no debía acercarme a él.

 **Mystika: ¿Serías tan amable de dejarme pasar?**

 **Nevra: Si me lo pides así...**

Y con una reverencia exagerada se apartó dejándome paso para salir, seguida de mi jefe. Siguiéndole el juego me giré hacia él y también realicé una pequeña reverencia como si fuera una dama de hace siglos.

 **Mystika: Muy amable, caballero.**

Él soltó una risotada y se quedó mirando como desaparecíamos escaleras abajo, según Valkyon, hacia las mazmorras.

El lugar era muy lúgubre y había un lago subterráneo. Por el color del agua, ésta no estaba estancada, por lo que debía dar directamente al mar. Una entrada al Cuartel, sin duda.

Sobre el agua había una enorme jaula redonda suspendida por una cadena que llevaba a una manivela en la pared. También había otras jaulas parecidas en la superficie. Estaba claro que era una cárcel.

 **Valkyon: Pues esto es el Cuartel. Sólo queda tu habitación.**

Le seguí de nuevo escaleras arriba y vimos a Nevra acabando de recoger el material que había usado para su entreno.

 **Nevra: ¿Se acabó el tour?**

 **Valkyon: Sí, ahora voy a acompañarla a su habitación.**

 **Nevra: Déjame a mí, debes tener cosas que hacer.**

Valkyon pareció pensarlo unos segundos y después de mirarnos a ambos, asintió.

 **Valkyon: Lo cierto es que sí, tengo que preparar el entreno de esta tarde. A las cinco en el cerezo, Mystika.**

Nevra sonrió extendiendo su mano y brazo ante mí y las escaleras para que comenzara a subirlas. Así que le hice caso y recorrí la larguísima escalinata de caracol hasta llegar a la entrada del Cuartel seguida de los dos jefes.

Una vez arriba Valkyon se despidió y se metió en la herrería. Nevra me hizo acompañarle hasta los pasillos, dejando atrás la sala del Cristal hasta hallarnos ante una puerta sencilla de madera.

 **Nevra: Bueno, esta es...**

 **¿?: Nevra, yo me ocuparé.**

Nevra se detuvo en el acto cuando iba a tomar el pomo para abrir la puerta. Yo en seguida me giré para saber quién le estaba dando la orden.

Se trataba del chico rubio con dos trenzas que se me presentó de forma caballerosa en la sala: Leiftan. Llevaba una ropa bastante extraña, exponiendo sus abdominales con su traje.

Éste miró a Nevra con severidad, insistiendo con la mirada para que se fuera de allí. Así que el vampiro suspiró y se despidió sin apenas mirarnos a la cara.

Acto seguido, el rubio abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar. La habitación era muy austera, como de convento. Sólo había una cama de madera y un par de estanterías y las paredes estaban descuidadas y con algunas grietas.

 **Leiftan: Pero ¿qué...? ¿A esto le llaman adecentar una habitación?**

 **Mystika: No te preocupes, no necesito más.**

 **Leiftan: ¡Qué disparate! No hay ni armario. Ahora vengo.**

Y sin darme oportunidad a replicar salió del cuarto a toda prisa. Yo me acerqué a la cama y me senté mirando por la enorme ventana que tenía delante. Ni siquiera había cortinas.

Suspiré pensando en cómo había cambiado mi vida en apenas unos pocos días y no entendía cómo lo estaba sobrellevando de forma tan positiva. Quizás necesitaba un cambio, o quizás aún seguía pensando en el fondo que todo era un sueño, muy realista a la vez que fantástico, pero sueño, al fin y al cabo.

Oí la puerta de nuevo y me giré en su dirección. Apareció Leiftan con cara de disgusto.

 **Leiftan: Perdona, pero al parecer no hay suficientes efectivos para poder decorar una habitación mínimamente decente.**

 **Mystika: De verdad, no te preocupes. Tengo cama y estanterías para poner libros. Y no tengo apenas ropa más la que traje de mi mundo y la que me dio Demian.**

 **Leiftan: Quiero que estés lo más a gusto posible, ven conmigo.**

Obediente le seguí. Aunque parecía un poco de mal humor y no entendía muy bien por qué, ya que al fin y al cabo no era su habitación, me transmitía una extraña tranquilidad.

Me acerqué y me puse a su altura estudiando su expresión, que se relajaba a cada paso que dábamos hacia el mercado. Llegamos a una parada con diferentes prendas de ropa y una gata de espaldas a la que reconocí de inmediato.

 **Mystika: Hola Purriry.**

 **Leiftan: ¿Os conocéis?**

 **Purriry: ¡Ah, la señorita que acompañaba a Nevra en Ethia! ¿Cómo estás, bonita?**

 **Leiftan: Purriry, Mystika necesita algunas cosas para su nueva habitación, y algo de ropa.**

 **Mystika: Pero no tengo cómo pagarlo aún.**

 **Leiftan: Yo me ocupo.**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué? No, no puedo aceptarlo, ya iré comprándome lo que necesite.**

Leiftan me ignoró y se dirigió a la gata para decirle que me diera colchas, sábanas, cortinas y todo lo necesario para dejar la habitación decente. Que yo pudiera elegirlo, así como la ropa.

 **Mystika: Leiftan, no quie...**

 **Leiftan: Si te hace sentir mejor, dejaré que me lo vayas pagando cuando puedas.**

Solté un suspiro de exasperación y le hice un gesto con la mano para que hiciera lo que le diera la gana, total, algo me decía que lo iba a hacer igual. Él sonrió satisfecho y juntos me enseñaron ropa de cama, sábanas y alfombras y finalmente algo de ropa. Elegí la que me pareció más sencilla en cuanto a las prendas y para la habitación opté por un toque salvaje, además de ser el que menos maana costaba. Estaba seguro que pasaría toda mi vida pagando la deuda.

Al finalizar las compras volvimos a la habitación. Él cargó con la mayoría de cosas y aunque eran muchas y pesadas, no parecía suponerse ningún esfuerzo.

 **Mystika: Realmente tenéis fuerza los ángeles.**

 **Leiftan: ¿Ángeles?**

 **Mystika: Eso me dijo Nevra que eras.**

El chico rio con suavidad y finalmente me miró con una sonrisa que me pareció algo cohibida.

 **Leiftan: Aengel. Soy un ángel caído.**

 **Mystika: Ángel caído... eso en mi mundo es un demonio.**

 **Leiftan: Así nos llaman nuestros enemigos.**

Su respuesta fue seca. Supuse en seguida que no le gustaba ese término y tampoco le pegaba en absoluto, pues era amable y simpático, nada que ver con la imagen de un demonio.

 **Mystika: Perdona, no quiera decir nada ofensivo. No me pareces un demonio.**

De nuevo me miró dedicándome una sonrisa amable y llegamos en frente de la habitación. Abrió la puerta sin decir una palabra y entramos, dejando los bultos en el suelo. Ahora tocaba acomodarlo todo de forma que quedase armonioso.

Intenté que me dejara a mí sola esa tarea, pero comprobé que era demasiado tozudo y servicial para ello. Así que entre ambos colocamos las telas que harían de sábanas, con estampado animal, las cortinas, unas transparentes y otras tupidas, y la alfombra de césped. Pero aun así se veía incompleta.

 **Leiftan: Mandaré que te traigan un armario y algunas cosas más.**

 **Mystika: Muchas gracias, te lo iré pagando en cuanto tenga maana.**

 **Leiftan: No es nada.**

Al fin se despidió para ir a pedirme el mobiliario que faltaba y yo aproveché para ir a por alguna planta o algo para darle un toque de vida a la habitación. Sólo esperaba que no se me murieran, pues las plantas no eran absoluto lo mío.

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

Me fui en dirección a mi habitación indignado por el tono de Leiftan, que me echó como si estuviera haciendo algo incorrecto. Sólo quería ayudar a la chica, igual que iba a hacer él.

Vale que al final él se la llevaría con esos viejos locos, y que era importante que, debido a ello, tuvieran una buena relación. Pero era su primer día en el Cuartel, tenían tiempo de sobras para conocerse bien.

Me estiré en la cama oyendo la conversación de ambos en el cuarto de la chica. Al parecer la habitación estaba hecha un desastre, sin nada de decoración, así que se la llevó a comprar varias cosas.

Shaïtan, mi querida Gallytrot, se tumbó a mi lado apoyando su cabeza sobre mis piernas para que le acariciara.

Y al rato volví a escucharlos entrar en el cuarto, al parecer ya cargados de artículos y ropa. Leiftan se esforzaba por ser todo lo amable y servicial posible, más de lo habitual. Incluso escuché que él le había comprado todo aquello y ella dijo algo de saldar su deuda tarde o temprano.

Al cabo de un buen rato terminaron con lo que habían traído. Él se despidió diciendo que iría a encargar algunos muebles y luego ella salió de la habitación. Aún no conocía muy bien el lugar, así que me levanté de la cama y salí detrás de ella sin que me viera.

Caminó por el refugio observando las plantas salvajes que nacían por los alrededores y siguió adelante. Al llegar a la gran puerta de la entrada continuó su camino y se dirigió al bosque. Observé cómo parecía buscar algo de vegetación, pues tocaba algunas plantas y las observaba de cerca hasta que dio con unas enredaderas que se enrollaban por las copas de unos árboles, no demasiado altos, pero lo suficiente para tener que trepar por ellos para alcanzarlas.

Y así hizo, trepó por uno de ellos hasta llegar a las mencionadas plantas y comenzó a soltarlas de su agarre natural con cuidado. Apenas se sujetaba con los pies apoyados en una rama y un brazo medio rodeando el tronco.

Fue desentramando la enredadera hasta que llegó al punto más alejado de su posición. Se puso de puntillas en la rama y se estiró lo que pudo para llegar al último tramo de tallo. Pero súbitamente un pie perdió apoyo y resbaló sin poder evitarlo.

Rápidamente me coloqué bajo el árbol y extendí los brazos para agarrarla. En seguida se aferró a mi cuello con los ojos cerrados.

 **Nevra: ¿Estás bien?**

Abrió un párpado mirando algo asustada, con el cuerpo tenso y el pulso acelerado por la caída. Pero en cuanto me vio, noté cómo su cuerpo se iba relajando.

 **Mystika: ¿Me estabas siguiendo?**

 **Nevra: Un gracias sería más apropiado.**

Se le escapó una sonrisa mal disimulada, apretó los labios y se puso seria.

 **Mystika: Gracias. Ya puedes...**

La bajé con cuidado para que no perdiera el equilibrio por la adrenalina y en seguida se colocó bien la ropa. No había mucho que alisar, más bien parecía un gesto nervioso.

En sus cabellos había restos de hojas y alguna ramita del árbol. Así que me dispuse a retirarlos y en cuando toqué su pelo, de nuevo se tensó, pero se dejó hacer. Di un paso hacia ella para retirar los que estaban más atrás.

Mystika tragó con dificultad y luego carraspeó. Podía seguir sintiendo sus latidos, que no conseguían calmarse. Incluso parecía que lo hacían de forma errática, su ritmo no era el normal.

En seguida dejé lo que estaba haciendo y la miré a los ojos. Éstos no parecían reaccionar. Tomé su cara entre mis manos y pronuncié su nombre. No hubo respuesta ni reacción.

Inmediatamente la volví a tomar entre mis brazos y fui directo hacia la enfermería. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente falto de energía, como si se hubiera desmayado, pero sus ojos seguían abiertos, aunque fijos en nada en concreto.

Llegué a la puerta del consultorio y entré directamente sin llamar, no me importaba si Eweleïn se enfadaba, ya lidiaría con ello en otro momento. Mystika había comenzado a sangrar por la nariz.

 **Eweleïn: ¿¡Pero qué...!?**

Su cara de enfado cambió súbitamente a preocupación al ver que cargaba con la terrícola en mis brazos y su estado. Sin que me dijera nada la coloqué en la camilla de exploración y ella se acercó con varios aparatos.

Comprobó sus constantes y en seguida le pinchó un calmante, que hizo que fuera bajando sus pulsaciones lentamente a un ritmo natural y seguro.

 **Eweleïn: ¿Qué ha ocurrido?**

 **Nevra: Estaba subida a un árbol y resbaló. Yo la sujeté a tiempo y parecía estar bien, con las pulsaciones elevadas por la adrenalina, pero nada anormal. Luego se puso tensa, su corazón no se calmaba y dejó de reaccionar.**

La elfa asintió sin dejar de observarle con sus utensilios. Puso un medidor de maana y éste comenzó a oscilar como loco. Y de repente, Mystika comenzó a sangrar también por la boca y a convulsionar.

 **Eweleïn: ¡Sujétala!**

No hizo falta que lo repitiera, antes de que acabara de pronunciarse, la inmovilicé. Leïn colocó su cabeza de lado y le pinchó algo que no supe reconocer.  
Seguidamente, los movimientos de la chica se detuvieron, los ojos se le pusieron en blanco y sus latidos dejaron de oírse.

Por completo.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


End file.
